<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Приют Стилински для бездомных животных by Rassda</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751912">Приют Стилински для бездомных животных</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda'>Rassda</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Type Violence, Friendship, Kidnapping, M/M, Pack Dynamics, Pack Feels, Seriously So Many Tropes, Slow Build, Translation, Tropes Everywhere, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:22:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>28,719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24751912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rassda/pseuds/Rassda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Стайлз Стилински переезжает в Бикон-Хиллз в 10-ом классе и случайно усыновляет стаю подростков-оборотней. Перевод фика Stilinski's Home for Wayward Wolves, автор owlpostagain</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>346</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Приют Стилински для бездомных животных</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/822737">Stilinski's Home for Wayward Wolves</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpostagain/pseuds/owlpostagain">owlpostagain</a>.
        </li>

    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Бета - Nadalz</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Иногда Стайлз испытывал угрызения совести, потому что считал, что лучшее, что случилось в его жизни за последние пять лет — это кровавая бойня в полицейском участке Бикон-Хиллз. Ладно, не испытывал он никаких угрызений совести, хотя следовало бы: страшно представить тот ужас, который психически нездоровый подросток устроил в полицейском участке, убив почти всех, кто был в ту ночь на дежурстве. Иногда Стайлзу снились кошмары, что на самом деле это произошло в Лейкпорт, у отца на работе.</p><p>Хотя теперь это была бывшая работа, потому что когда Мэтт Дэлер выкосил почти весь полицейский участок Бикон-Хиллз, он в том числе пристрелил шерифа (но не пристрелил его помощника (он вообще никого из помощников шерифа не пристрелил, что шло пунктом номер один в Списке Доказательств Стайлза Стилински Того, Что у Дэлера Был Сообщник, Папа, Нельзя Так Просто Отмахиваться от Этой Теории). Возвращаясь к, Мэтт Дэлер пристрелил шерифа Бикон-Хиллз, и оставшиеся сотрудники участка решили продолжать нести службу на своих местах, а чтобы восполнить потери, набрать новых людей. Так что им нужен был новый шериф, хотя бы до следующих выборов.</p><p>Так что вот, хотя Стайлз понимал, что должен мучиться угрызениями совести, потому что рад переменам, у него это не получалось. Да и как? Отца назначили исполняющим обязанности шерифа Бикон-Хиллз, а значит, увеличили зарплату и часы. При этом шансы, что отца убьют на работе, уменьшились. А еще между Бикон-Хиллз и Лейпортом был час на машине, так что им предстоял переезд. Они уедут из города, где умерла мама, из города, где прохожие до сих пор провожали сочувствующими взглядами семью Стилински, отмеченную совсем недавно личной, не такой масштабной (но не менее ужасной) трагедией. Стайлз бросит старшую школу, в которой он скорее присутствовал, чем учился: слонялся по коридорам и общался с ровесниками ровно настолько, чтобы это не отражалось на хороших оценках.</p><p>И все это подходило к концу, потому что они уезжали. Переезжали в Бикон-Хиллз, где их ждали значок шерифа, новый дом и новая школа.</p><p>А еще оборотни.</p><p>О да, Стайлз был готов к переменам.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Переезд — это отстой.</p><p>Хотя это ни для кого не открытие, даже для Стайлза, но он все равно надеялся, что радость и волнение от переезда в новый город перекроет накапливающееся раздражение от необходимости укладывать все по коробкам, переносить их в машину, и наконец — чтобы совсем его доконать — обратно все доставать из коробок.</p><p>Стайлз попытался рационализировать предстоящие сборы, приступив к приготовлениям за несколько месяцев. Весной устроил капитальную уборку в старой комнате, что-то из детских вещей вынес на помойку, что-то раздал на благотворительность. Сейчас хаос был сведен к минимуму, зато через два года собираться в колледж будет проще.</p><p>Выезжая на собственном упрямстве и силе воли, Стайлз шесть часов распаковывал вещи в новой комнате. Пицца воодушевила распаковать ящики на кухне, а значительный прилив энергии и энтузиазма после пиццы сподвиг разобрать еще пару коробок в комнате. Ближе к полуночи Стайлз окончательно решил, доставая из недр коробок кроссовки, что сегодня он поработал на славу и заслужил право разведать лесной массив за задним двором.</p><p>В гениальности собственной идеи он со временем разочаровался. Близилась полночь, и лес, который начинался сразу за их и соседскими участками, казался безопасным обманчиво — Стайлз убегал все глубже и глубже, отдаляясь от дома, и если бы не почти полная луна, к этому моменту он уже не различал бы дороги.</p><p>И опять же, если бы не почти полная луна, Стайлз не сразу бы заметил чью-то фигуру впереди, где-то в двадцати ярдах. Человек прижимался к стволу, словно не хотел, чтобы Стайлз его заметил. Ну, это было нереально. Даже если бы Стайлз не несся сейчас прямо в его сторону, вряд ли бы он пропустил два золотистых глаза, светящихся в темноте прямо перед ним.</p><p>— Э-м, привет?— окликнул Стайлз, снижая скорость по мере того, как приближался к дереву. Сейчас между ними оставалось где-то ярдов десять, и было ясно, что за деревом прятался какой-то парень. — Ты...</p><p>Еще через пять ярдов Стайлз рассмотрел, в чем было дело. У парня из плеча торчала стрела, она вошла так глубоко, что пришпилила его к дереву.</p><p>— Блин, дерьмово, чувак, — выругался Стайлз, резко остановившись и чуть не потеряв равновесие. Пришлось секунду размахивать в воздухе руками, чтобы не упасть. Звук, который издал приколотый к дереву парень, подозрительно напоминал смешок, хотя и немного истеричный.</p><p>— А ничего, что у тебя самого в руке торчит стрела? — огрызнулся на автомате Стайлз. Он тут же поморщился, помотав головой. — Блин, подожди, это ужасно, я...</p><p>— Мне ее не вытащить.</p><p>Голос парня прозвучал как-то... не так. Ему точно было больно, но не достаточно больно, что ли, учитывая обстоятельства. А еще голос был глухой и сиплый, словно он еле ворочал языком, и хотя обстановочка навевала жуткие ассоциации и Стайлзу пора было сматывать удочки... он осторожно подошел еще на несколько шагов.</p><p>Теперь сомнений не оставалось. Золотистые глаза, широкий, приплюснутый нос, который переходил в сильно морщинистый лоб, мохнатые бакенбарды по бокам и торчащие изо рта клыки. Красавцем парня назвать можно было только с большой натяжкой, и уж точно не так себе это Стайлз представлял, когда, свернувшись клубочком рядом с мамой, слушал ее рассказы про воющих волков и серебряную луну. Но отрицать увиденное было невозможно.</p><p>— Я думал, оборотни обладают супер-силой. И типа быстро исцеляются.</p><p>Парень выпучил золотистые глаза и даже раскрыл рот, глядя на Стайлза, который в этот момент строил из себя мистера Невозмутимость.</p><p>— Я не... оборотней не... — промямлил парень. Ага, так он ему и поверил.</p><p>— Ты оборотень, и оборотни — существуют, — оборвал его Стайлз, потому что был более чем уверен в собственной правоте и в том, что они только зря потратят время, препираясь. — Тебе помощь нужна или нет?</p><p>— Ну...</p><p>Такая растерянность и обреченность всего в одном слоге. Стайлз подумал, что скорее всего сейчас человеческая натура и животные инстинкты боролись друг с другом: человек хотел ответить «да», но животная часть сознания не могла принять помощь от того, кто представлял потенциальную угрозу.</p><p>— Я не охотник, — сказал Стайлз. Он высоко поднял руки, показывая ладони, и немного ссутулился, чтобы поза казалась менее угрожающей. — Клянусь. Меня зовут Стайлз, и я только что перешел в старшую школу. Мы с отцом переехали сюда на этой неделе. Он новый шериф, а я истинный сын своего отца. Это значит, что совесть не позволит мне оставить тебя тут одного.</p><p>Повисла пауза, которую Стайлз не торопился прерывать. Он говорил от чистого сердца, и если парню надо несколько минут, чтобы как следует все обдумать, он ничего против не имел.</p><p>— Скотт, — наконец ответил оборотень, прерывая молчание. — Ладно.</p><p>— Привет, Скотт, — спокойно поздоровался Стайлз. Он приблизился на несколько шагов, держа поднятые руки в зоне видимости, пока между ним и Скоттом не осталось несколько футов. — Что надо делать?</p><p>— Я не могу прикоснуться к древку, — сказал Скотт. — Аконит. И у меня ничего с собой... — он беспомощно махнул, показывая на голый торс.</p><p>— Что бы сошло за кухонные рукавички, — кивнул Стайлз, делая последний шаг. Теперь Стайлз стоял совсем рядом, он аккуратно положил руку на раненое плечо. — Ладно, мы справимся. Только один я вряд ли ее вытащу. Поможешь, если я хорошо за нее схвачусь?</p><p>Скотт кивнул. Вблизи он оказался моложе, скорее одного со Стайлзом возраста, и Стайлз поразился, какой же изверг додумался проткнуть насквозь, пригвождая к дереву, подростка, неважно, человека или оборотня.</p><p>Стайлз один раз несильно пожал его плечо, потом переместил руку на другую сторону, осторожно оборачивая пальцы вокруг древка. Скотт все равно поморщился и заскрипел зубами, когда Стайлз второй рукой уперся ему в плечо, прижимая к стволу дерева. Тем не менее, он, как и договаривались, перехватил за запястье руку Стайлза, державшуюся за стрелу.</p><p>— На три, — сказал Стайлз. Скотт снова кивнул. — Один, два, три.</p><p>Скотт не издал и звука, пока они медленно, потихоньку тянули стрелу из его тела. Ощущения были, как будто тащишь ее из смолы или из застывшего сахарного сиропа. Стайлз был впечатлен, как Скотт терпел боль, стиснув зубы в самом что ни на есть буквальном смысле.</p><p>Стрела вышла с силой, и если бы Скотт не держал крепко Стайлза за запястье, тот бы точно приземлился на задницу. Скотт упасть не дал, хотя сам тут же отпрянул от дерева и согнулся пополам.</p><p>Дыра в плече не заживала.</p><p>— Я думал, на оборотнях все мгновенно заживает, — Стайлз, как ни старался, озабоченность из голоса убрать не смог. Он собрался выбросить стрелу как можно подальше за деревья, словно ее близость действовала на Скотта, как криптонит на Супермена, но не успел, потому что Скотт помотал головой.</p><p>— Оставь, — простонал он. — Она мне еще может быть нужна. У тебя телефон с собой?</p><p>Стайлз с сожалением покачал головой, понимая, что, наверное, тут он явно сглупил не по-детски. Ладно еще, решил пробежаться один, в полночь, в лесу, по незнакомой местности, но чтобы еще и не взять с собой телефон? Он явно напрашивался на неприятности, и в конце концов они его нашли.</p><p>Скотт тихо застонал и поскреб неосознанно по раненому плечу, что подтолкнуло Стайлза решиться на очередное решение века.</p><p>— До моего дома примерно меньше мили, если по этой тропинке, — Стайлз присел рядом со Скоттом и махнул в сторону, откуда прибежал. — Если сможешь дойти, наверняка дома уже работает телефон. Или позвоним на 911 с моего мобильника.</p><p>Скотт покачал головой, но все равно кое-как встал, из чего Стайлз сделал вывод, что «нет» относилось не к предложению пойти к нему домой.</p><p>— Не в 911, — сказал Скотт, — нашему ветеринару.</p><p>Стайлз хмыкнул, хоть ситуация и не располагала к смеху.</p><p>— Ветеринару? — усмехнулся он. — Чувак, я даже не знаю, какую шутку выбрать — столько идей.</p><p>— Это не просто ветеринар, — взгляд Скотта хоть и выражал негодование, рассерженным все равно не был. — Он поможет.</p><p>Стайлз согласно покивал, ухмыляясь. Скотт встал, почти уверенно, хотя немного заваливался на одну сторону и берег правое плечо. Шли молча, но молчание не тяготило. Наконец они дошли до забора, за которым находился, как Стайлз надеялся, его дом.</p><p>— Папа спит, — предупредил он Скотта, очень аккуратно поворачивая ручку и медленно открывая дверь на кухню.</p><p>— Я его слышу, — кивнул Скотт, постучав по уху. — Я узнаю, если он проснется.</p><p>— Это либо круто, либо как-то жутко, — прошептал Стайлз, понизив голос. — Склоняюсь к круто.</p><p>Скотт сверкнул широкой улыбкой. Пока они шли к дому, его черты перестали быть выражено волчьими: глаза все равно немного отсвечивали и на руках оставались когти, но во всем остальном он выглядел как обычный подросток, которых миллион. Скоро Стайлз пойдет в школу, и его одноклассники ничем не будут отличаться от Скотта.</p><p>Когда Стайлз на кухне поднял трубку, телефон отозвался долгими гудками. Скотт взял у Стайлза телефон, по-прежнему двигаясь осторожно. Он морщился, если тревожил кожу вокруг раны, зато кровотечение прекратилось, что можно было считать улучшением, наверное. Стайлз положил сломанную стрелу на столешницу и отвернулся из вежливости. Пока Скотт говорил по телефону, Стайлз успел помыть как следует руки, потом достал бумажные тарелки и оставшуюся пиццу.</p><p>Разговор с ветеринаром Скотта расстроил, он как-то притих. Стайлз пока следил за тихим тиканьем микроволновки, чтобы успеть до сигнала таймера и не разбудить отца. Когда Скотт договорил и клацнула трубка, которую повесили обратно, как раз разогрелась сырная пицца.</p><p>— Спасибо, — поблагодарил Скотт, здоровой рукой принимая тарелку и ставя ее рядом на стол.</p><p>— Ну и что сказал добрый доктор? — спросил Стайлз, положив на поднос в микроволновку свой кусок.</p><p>Когда Стайлз повернулся, Скотт уже сидел с набитым ртом и ответил, даже не проглотив все до конца.</p><p>— Сказал ничего не делать, — промычал он, жуя. — Аконит замедлил регенерацию, но его оказалось недостаточно, чтобы меня отравить, так что надо просто подождать, пока все само пройдет.</p><p>— Чувак, у тебя в руке дырка, — обалдело выдал Стайлз, кивнув на плечо Скотта, если тот вдруг забыл. Хотя, наверное, Скотт и правда относился к этому проще, потому что сейчас, когда Стайлз присмотрелся... ну, рана лучше, конечно, не выглядела, но по крайней мере, смотрелась не так отвратительно, как минут двадцать назад.</p><p>— Она заживает, — буркнул Скотт, — просто медленно.</p><p>Стайлз разрывался между порывом восхититься такой живучестью и святой убежденностью, что раны надо нормально обрабатывать. Скотт весь был в грязи, поту и крови, и теперь еще все это великолепие запеклось по рваным краям раны.</p><p>— Давай хотя бы ее промоем? — предложил Стайлз, стараясь не походить на курочку-наседку.</p><p>Скотт не успел ответить, потому что прозвенела микроволновка, о которой Стайлз совершенно забыл. Он машинально посмотрел на потолок, будто собирался сквозь пол увидеть, проснулся ли отец у себя в комнате. Скотт отрицательно помотал головой.</p><p>— Он спит, — сказал он, кивая в сторону спальни шерифа, — не волнуйся. А заражения у меня все равно не будет, зачем?</p><p>— Ты выглядишь как статист в фильме ужасов, — обрадовал его Стайлз. — Хотя не спорю, если правильно подать, даже круто получается.</p><p>Скотт широко ухмыльнулся.</p><p>— С тобой весело, — сделал он вывод, кивнув в подтверждение своей мысли. — Ты говорил, что старшеклассник?</p><p>— Ну, стану старшеклассником через несколько недель, — кивнул Стайлз. — Перевожусь в старшую школу Бикон-Хиллз.</p><p>— Круто, — еще шире улыбнулся Скотт. — Я тоже туда перехожу. Вот это класс, чувак. Добро пожаловать. И откуда ты переехал?</p><p>— Из Лейкпорт. — Стайлз вообще-то есть не хотел, просто погрел себе за компанию, зато Скотт смотрел на его кусок как на особо аппетитного кролика. Стайлз, закатив глаза, передал ему свою тарелку. — Примерно час отсюда на восток.</p><p>— А, точно, мы играли с ними в лакросс, — Скотт взял второй кусок пиццы с такой лучезарной улыбкой, словно Стайлз только что сделал ему предложение. — Круто. Хотя отстой, наверное, менять школу перед самым началом.</p><p>— Нормально, — пожал плечами Стайлз. Не говорить же: «Я ненавидел этот город, эту школу и всех, кто там живет, и с удовольствием переехал бы хоть на Луну, только чтобы ноги моей там больше не было», — так что он промолчал.</p><p>Скотт, похоже, все равно его понял. Он перестал жевать, смерив Стайлза долгим, задумчивым взглядом, после чего аккуратно кивнул и откусил от пиццы огромный кусок.</p><p>— Тогда ладно, — просто ответил он. — И вообще, Лейкпорт даже вполовину не так крут, как Бикон-Хиллз.</p><p>— Еще бы, — закатил глаза Стайлз, — там же нет оборотней.</p><p>Скотт прожевал и еще раз внимательно посмотрел на Стайлза.</p><p>— Так откуда ты про нас знаешь?</p><p>Не бойся темноты, малыш. В ней обитают не только чудовища, но и другие создания, прекрасные создания. Они всегда защитят тебя.</p><p>— Из сказок, — ответил Стайлз. — Мама рассказывала про вас сказки. Потом я понял, что это не просто сказки. И вообще, — он пожал плечами, — пумы? В Бикон-Хиллз? Да неужели?</p><p>Скотт смущенно улыбнулся, покачав головой.</p><p>— У нас как в «Баффи», — ответил он, смеясь. — Город стоит на Адской Пасти, и жители даже не замечают, что среди них вампиров больше, чем обычных людей.</p><p>— Ну допустим, — сдался Стайлз, чуть улыбнувшись, отчего улыбка Скотта стала только шире, однако ответить он ничего не успел. Вместо этого, склонив голову набок, как собака, Скотт к чему-то прислушался.</p><p>— За мной приехали, — объявил он. Скотт слез со стула и отошел к мусорке у стены выбросить пустые тарелки.</p><p>Стайлз провел его до двери, приподнял и открыл как можно тише засов, потом встал на пороге, прислонившись к проему. Скотт помедлил на веранде, обернулся и еще раз присмотрелся к Стайлзу.</p><p>— Спасибо, — сказал он, всем видом подтверждая искренность своих слов. — На самом деле. Мало кто поступил бы так на твоем месте.</p><p>— В любое время, — смутился Стайлз от такого проявления благодарности, — если еще нужна будет помощь...</p><p>— Ага, — кивнул Скотт. — Конечно.</p><p>У обочины ждала машина: черная, гламурная, из тех, которые сразу же наталкивают на мысль о том, что «парень явно компенсирует... но черт, я бы все равно ему дала». Через закрытые тонированные окна Стайлзу не было видно водителя, но Скотта это не остановило. Он закатил глаза, фыркнул что-то себе под нос, после чего посмотрел на Стайлза с выражением вселенской муки на лице: «Ох уж эти взрослые».</p><p>— Смотри, не поймай пулю по дороге домой, — крикнул Стайлз негромко, чтобы не перебудить соседей. Скотт все равно его услышал, супер-продвинутый волчий слух все-таки. Он обернулся и в очередной раз адресовал Стайлзу широкую улыбку через плечо, после чего исчез в машине.</p><p>Стайлз постоял на пороге, провожая камаро взглядом, пока та не повернула за угол и не скрылась из вида. Внутри зарождалось теплое чувство, что только что произошло нечто такое, после чего жизнь уже не будет прежней.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>На следующее утро, когда Стайлз проснулся, его ждал запрос в друзья от Скотта МакКола и приглашение в «Call of Duty: Секретная операция» сегодня днем. Стайлз, который даже не помнил, когда он в последний раз пробовал с кем-то подружиться, на удивление быстро сошелся со Скоттом. Через три недели, когда началась учеба, они уже были настоящими бро.</p><p>Скотт и Стайлз договорились встретиться у шкафчиков перед первым занятием, чтобы сравнить расписания. Оба немного расстроились, но особо не удивились, узнав, что у них практически не было общих уроков. Скотт внимательно просмотрел расписание Стайлза и начал рассказывать Стайлзу об учителях и учениках, с которыми тому предстояло встретиться.</p><p>— Лидия наверняка будет тут, тут и тут, — сказал Скотт, показывая на три углубленки, которые стояли у Стайлза сегодня. — Вряд ли она к тебе подойдет, если честно, потому что Лидия это Лидия, но она входит в стаю, ну почти, поэтому про тебя точно в курсе. Не удивляйся, если она будет тебя разглядывать.</p><p>— Я привык к тому, что люди меня игнорируют, — пожал плечами Стайлз. — И вообще, это же у нее чешуйчатый парень?</p><p>За пару недель их тесного общения Скотт рассказал Стайлзу о том, что на самом деле происходило последние несколько месяцев в Бикон-Хиллз. Похоже, Скотт сильно обрадовался, что наконец-то мог с кем-то поговорить: открыть те двери, в которые Стайлз даже не успел постучать, — и не скрывать, что чувствует запах лазаньи, оставшейся в холодильнике. «Давай сначала перекусим, а, Стайлз?». Создавалось впечатление, что Скотт (хотя в городе точно были другие оборотни) не часто обсуждал с кем-то происходящее и сейчас с благодарностью ухватился за выпавшую возможность. Стайлзу было непривычно, что кто-то благодарен ему за компанию, но не сказать, что это чувство ему не нравилось.</p><p>— Ну да. А с ним ты сам не захочешь общаться, — согласился Скотт. — Потом у тебя обед, ха, четвертый урок. Подожди, сейчас узнаю, может, у кого-то с тобой совпало время.</p><p>Скотт полез свободной рукой в телефон, и у Стайлза появилось время рассмотреть оживленный коридор, в котором они стояли. Скотту кивнули в знак приветствия пару парней в школьных куртках, бросив краткое «МакКол», улыбнулись смущенно несколько девчонок, после чего перевели взгляд на Стайлза, оценивая, но по большей части на них со Скоттом почти не обращали внимания.</p><p>— Так, с тобой в одно время обедает Айзек и, кажется, Джексон. На Джексона не обращай внимания, но Айзек бывает прикольный, — Скотт, улыбнувшись, пихнул Стайлза плечом в бок. — Сначала он был супер-тихоней, потом превратился в мега-мудака, а сейчас где-то посередине, так что с ним никогда заранее не угадаешь.</p><p>— Ну вы же дружите, да? — нахмурился Стайлз. Он все еще пытался разобраться в хитросплетениях отношений, с которыми его познакомил Скотт, и на данный момент складывалось впечатление, что все эти люди практически не замечали существование друг друга до того момента, пока их всех не связала единой нитью ликантропия.</p><p>Скотт кивнул.</p><p>— Наверное. Точно больше, чем с другими, но...</p><p>Их прервал звонок, оповещая, что через пять минут начнется первый урок, и улыбка Скотта стала извиняющейся.</p><p>— Черт, мне пора, до спортзала топать не меньше пяти минут. — Скотт закинул рюкзак на плечо и захлопнул шкафчик за собой. — Помнишь, куда тебе?</p><p>Стайлз кивнул, забирая расписание назад. Скотт уже объяснил ему, где находится кабинет физики, которая стояла первой, и хотя Стайлз не был до конца уверен, что не заблудится по дороге, шансы добраться до места у него появились.</p><p>В итоге кабинет Стайлз нашел без проблем, и никто не потребовал от него, как Скотт и обещал, проходить через мучительное испытание, когда новенький стоит и, как в подростковых комедиях, рассказывает Десять фактов о себе. Стайлз плюхнулся на свободное место в центре класса, дождался, когда при перекличке учитель дойдет до фамилии Стилински, как только учительские брови поползли на лоб при виде его имени, предложил называть себя просто Стайлз, и, собственно, все.</p><p>Никто не обратил на него особого внимания, что полностью устраивало Стайлза. Он принялся рассматривать одноклассников, прислушиваясь к звучавшим именам, если вдруг назовут кого-то, о ком ему рассказывал Скотт.</p><p>В одном с ним классе по физике оказалась Эллисон Арджент, и несмотря на то, что Скотт никогда не упоминал о ней, в голове Стайлза сразу же раздались тревожные звоночки. Он нашел и прочитал все газетные статьи, начиная с убийства Лоры Хейл и заканчивая таинственным исчезновением директора Джерарда Арджента, так что кто такая Эллисон, знал. И что она каким-то образом тоже причастна.</p><p>Эллисон вела себя тихо, ни с кем не болтала. Однако на Стайлза она взглянула дважды, наверное, заметила, что он ее разглядывал. Когда он ей кивнул, Эллисон не стала делать вид, что не заметила, хотя и не кивнула в ответ.</p><p>На экономике, которая шла третьей, какая-то блондинка, едва только переступив через порог, дважды втянула воздух и тут же перевела на него взгляд. На седьмом уроке за ним явно демонстративно уселся черный парень, но за урок не сказал ему ни слова. Лидия Мартин, как и ожидалось, была на углубленной алгебре, углубленном английском и углубленной истории Соединенных Штатов, но — и это тоже было ожидаемо — даже не взглянула на него, хотя тут же вскинула голову, когда учитель при перекличке назвал ее имя.</p><p>К концу дня Стайлз был уверен, что распознал почти всех членов стаи, про которых рассказывал Скотт, и даже одного, о котором Скотт не рассказывал, и хотя почти все члены стаи решили сделать вид, что не имеют с ним ничего общего, они тоже явно его узнали.</p><p>Подошли к нему только в обед. Стайлз был уверен, что будет сидеть один. Он подождал, пока народ рассядется по привычным местам, чтобы не дай бог не занять чье-то забитое место, после чего сел с краю за стол у дальней стены.</p><p>Стайлз два раза откусил от сэндвича с каким-то неопознанным мясом, как раздалось звяканье подноса, опускаемого на стол: высокий долговязый парень с растрепанными волосами занимал место напротив.</p><p>— Стайлз, правильно? — тихо спросил он.</p><p>— Ну да, — кивнул Стайлз. — Айзек?</p><p>Айзек кивнул в ответ, подцепил вилкой с тарелки нечто, напоминающее, скорее всего, макароны с сыром, и до конца перерыва больше не произнес ни слова.</p><p>В конце концов, Стайлза такое положение дел устраивало. Он у них на радаре, они у него на радаре, Скотт периодически проверял, «как там дела», отправляя смски, которые разрывали карманы на каждой перемене, и хотя вроде бы ничего особенного не происходило, Стайлз решил, что начиная с пятого класса это — самый его удачный день в школе.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>— Айзек?</p><p>Стайлз распахнул дверь, и Айзек тут же нырнул под его руку и проскользнул на кухню. Он был босиком, рукав футболки порван и по краям в ткань впиталась кровь, хотя выглядывавшая кожа была целой. В глазах Айзека светилось нечто безумное, поэтому Стайлз прикусил язык, оставив все вопросы при себе.</p><p>— Пошли, бро, — вместо этого сказал он, закрывая дверь и запирая на все три засова. — Нам наверх.</p><p>Сначала Стайлзу и Айзеку пришлось выдержать короткое и болезненно неловкое представление отцу. Стайлз промямлил «эйпапэтоАйзекмывместеходимнаисториюпока», на что шериф молча похлопал глазами, потом Айзек без возражений пошел за Стайлзом и молчал все время, когда Стайлз подгонял его на лестнице, а потом заталкивал в свою комнату.</p><p>— Ладно, — выдохнул Стайлз и нахмурился, потому что Айзек робко переминался в центре комнаты и никуда оттуда не двигался. — Садись, чувак. Куда хочешь, все равно. Извини, если комната пропахла Скоттом, он здесь часто бывает.</p><p>— Все нормально, — ответил Айзек. Он присел на самый край письменного стола, напряженный и прямой, как доска, и принялся теребить грязные края испорченной футболки.</p><p>— Вот, — предложил Стайлз, подойдя к комоду и принимаясь рыться на полках. Он нашел чистую по виду футболку, которую никогда не надевал: с длинными рукавами, надписью «Lakeport 10K Turkey Run» спереди и эмблемой спонсора на спине. Айзек взял ее очень аккуратно и тут же стянул с себя старую и испачканную кровью.</p><p>— Итак...</p><p>Когда Айзек вытащил голову из воротника, на его щеках розовел румянец, а безумный взгляд теперь, когда они были в безопасности за несколькими запертыми дверями, сменился на робкий и немного потерянный. Их со Стайлзом если и можно было назвать друзьями, то только с большой и большой натяжкой: они пару раз перекинулись, скорее из вежливости, репликами за обедом в школьной столовой, несколько раз пересеклись у Скотта и зависли вместе, но если бы Айзек не был оборотнем, а Скотт не был лучшим другом Стайлза (а они лучшие друзья. Это железобетонно. И да, у Стайлза хватало смелости сознаться, что этот факт до сих пор рождал теплое, приятное чувство в груди), у Стайлза сейчас была бы к нему куча вопросов.</p><p>Ладно. У Стайлза все равно к Айзеку оставалась куча вопросов, но он же пустил его сначала в дом.</p><p>— Извини, — наконец произнес Айзек, его голос и правда казался виноватым. — Я понимаю, что нельзя вот так сваливаться на голову.</p><p>— Да все нормально, — пожал плечами Стайлз, делая вид, что его не распирало от любопытства. — В смысле, ну да. Ты и сам в курсе.</p><p>— Что я босой и в крови появился у тебя на заднем дворе в одиннадцать ночи? — мрачно поинтересовался Айзек. На Стайлза взгляд он не поднимал, перебирая порванный рукав футболки, которая теперь лежала у него на коленях.</p><p>Стайлз почти ничего про Айзека не знал, кроме самой первой вводной Скотта про то, что «сначала он был супер-тихоней, потом превратился в мега-мудака, а сейчас где-то посередине». Стайлзу нравился его юмор, ироничный и хлесткий, и обычно в столовой они обменивались комментариями по поводу очередных мега-важных событий, произошедших в тот день. Когда рядом был Скотт, Айзек вел себя раскованнее, хотя Стайлз замечал, что Айзек часто посматривает на Скотта, словно ища подтверждение, что делает все правильно. Так что то, что Айзек появился у него дома один, наверняка значило, что случилось Что-то Важное.</p><p>— Всегда пожалуйста, чувак, — ответил Стайлз. Он подумал, что такому, как Айзек, стоит проговорить вслух то, что на самом деле и так обычно понятно. — В смысле, приходи, когда захочешь.</p><p>— Спасибо, — кивнул Айзек и наконец поднял голову и бросил беглый взгляд в сторону кровати, на которой сидел Стайлз. — Это... спасибо.</p><p>Стайлз пожал плечами и ничего не ответил. Он помирал от любопытства, но не хотел давить, хотя и не знал, сколько еще продержится. Брать все на себя и заполнять повисшую тишину Стайлз тоже не собирался. Несколько долгих минут они варились каждый в собственном соку, потом Айзек снова взглянул на Стайлза.</p><p>— Наверное, мне надо кому-нибудь позвонить, — сказал Айзек. — Я был на обходе с Джексоном, и мы разделились. Не хотел привлекать к нам внимание, позвав его, и вспомнил, что ты живешь рядом...</p><p>— У вас у всех что, аллергия на мобильные телефоны? — закатил глаза Стайлз и сунул руку в карман, нащупывая трубку.</p><p>— У меня нет мобильного, — ответил Айзек.</p><p>Стайлз застыл на месте и даже моргнул через какое-то время. Айзек, казалось, сам смутился, но позиций сдавать не хотел.</p><p>— Мои приемные родители сказали, что без мобильного телефона можно обойтись, — ответил он. — Дерек предложил, что он купит мне телефон и будет оплачивать разговоры, но... — он пожал плечами. — Не знаю, все-таки чувствуешь какую-то свободу, когда тебя не могут достать в любой момент, что ли.</p><p>— Что хорошо ровно до тех пор, пока во время сильно вечернего променада не решаешь разделиться с Джексиком, — хмыкнул Стайлз, бросая телефон. Он недобросил, но Айзек спокойно поймал мобильный в воздухе, изобразив улыбку, когда встретился со Стайлзом взглядом.</p><p>— Дерек так же считает, — признался он. — И именно это он мне и скажет, когда я ему позвоню.</p><p>Стайлз в ответ только кивнул. Эту почву он прощупывал осторожно. Скотт рассказывал про стаю, да и сам Стайлз собрал достаточно информации (потому что хоть стая с ним и не разговаривала, они все равно ходили в одну школу, и у Стайлза есть глаза. Он уже понял, что Джексон — мудак, что Лидия очень умная, хоть и не показывает этого, что каблуки и пуш-апы Эрики — это ее защитная броня, и что Бойд всегда, всегда будет сидеть за Стайлзом, как ни пересаживайся), но альфу они никогда не обсуждали. Стайлз знал, что альфу зовут Дерек Хейл, был в общих чертах в курсе его семейной истории, но, за исключением пары смутных деталей, Скотт почти всегда увиливал от разговоров про Дерека так же, как и про Эллисон Арджент, так что Стайлза распирало от желания узнать побольше.</p><p>Однако Айзек дальше ничего про Дерека рассказывать не стал, набирая номер. Телефонный разговор состоял из кратких ответов Айзека и не менее коротких пауз между ними, словно Дерек на другом конце общался обрубленными фразами. «Джексон и я разделились». «Да, это были они». «Один, думаю». «Нет, со мной все хорошо». «Дома у Стайлза». «Да, все нормально». «Нет». «Нет». «Я знаю, Дерек». Айзек выглядел словно младший брат, который явно нарывается в разговоре со старшим, и в любую минуту беседа из обычной может превратиться в ссору.</p><p>Стайлзу стало неприятно.</p><p>— Не заморачивайся, я позвоню Скотту. Все равно мне сегодня надо к Галлахерам. Ага. Ага. Пока.</p><p>Айзек поставил в разговоре точку, завершив вызов, и бросил телефон обратно. Стайлз не смог его поймать, но хотя бы мобильник приземлился на мягкую кровать.</p><p>— Похоже, Дерек просто очаровашка, — прокомментировал Стайлз, который никогда не умел оставлять свое мнение при себе.</p><p>Айзек усмехнулся:</p><p>— Это ты еще не разговаривал с ним вживую, — сказал он. — Дерек может произносить: «Ты самая красивая девчонка в классе», а у самого лицо такое: гррр, и брови такие... — Айзек изобразил обоими указательными страшные крюки и поднес их на место бровей: — Ну ты понял.</p><p>Стайлз рассмеялся. Его безграничное любопытство унять могли только тщательные поиски, так что он попытался найти хоть что-то про Дерека. Всплыла лишь одна мутная фотография семилетней давности, на которой Дерек подавал, но снято было сзади и скорее всего со скамейки запасных.</p><p>— Теперь я этого не забуду, — сказал он Айзеку, показывая на его пантомиму. — Так что если я когда-нибудь нарвусь на этого вашего таинственного альфу на улице и рассмеюсь ему прямо в его мрачное лицо, виноват будешь ты.</p><p>Айзек улыбнулся в ответ, и хотя его улыбка не была похожа на по-щенячьи радостную и открытую улыбку Скотта, Стайлз подумал, что сейчас между ними робко зарождалась искренняя дружба.</p><p>— Ты же собирался звонить Скотту? — спросил, вспомнив, Стайлз. Все это время, как Айзек кинул ему телефон обратно, Стайлз крутил его между пальцами, но только сейчас до него дошло, что Айзек собирался еще раз позвонить.</p><p>— Неа, — потряс головой Айзек, и светлые кудри в беспорядке упали ему на лоб. — У него мама сегодня вечером работает, а машины забрать меня у него нет. Просто не хотел давать Дереку еще один повод прочитать лекцию о том, что мне нужен мобильный телефон. Я пойду пешком, здесь недалеко.</p><p>— Я могу тебя подвезти, — предложил Стайлз. Зная отца, тот скорее согласится, чтобы он вывел из гаража джип посреди ночи, чем чтобы Айзек, которому всего семнадцать лет, пошел домой пешком так поздно. — Без проблем.</p><p>— Да не на...</p><p>— Нет, правда, — настоял Стайлз.</p><p>Айзек кивнул, перебирая в пальцах ткань рваной футболки, но никто так и не встал.</p><p>— Может, сначала постреляем по зомби? — наконец спросил Стайлз, кивая в сторону Xbox-приставок и кучи проводов под столом. Вообще это и был первоначальный план на вечер: бездумно пострелять зомби, предварительно соорудив себе поздний перекус, но вряд ли у приемных родителей, которые считали, что мобильные телефоны не нужны, дома были видео-приставки.</p><p>— Ага, давай.</p><p>На этот раз Айзек улыбнулся широко, по-настоящему, и эта улыбка преобразила его лицо. Стайлз не устоял и улыбнулся в ответ.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Стайлз видел, что сейчас произойдет, видел, как она шла к нему: стройные ноги шагали по проходу прямо в его сторону, но все равно оказался не готов, когда Эрика Рейес присела рядом на край парты, и провокационно короткая мини-юбка закрыла от него тетрадь по экономике, зато открыла прекрасный вид на молочно-белые бедра.</p><p>— Стилински, — проворковала Эрика, как будто не игнорировала его шесть недель, что он тут отучился, — как дела?</p><p>— С каждой минутой становятся все более странными, — Стайлз отодвинулся на стуле как можно подальше, надеясь, что теперь ее и правда потрясающая грудь не будет прямо на уровне его глаз. — Надо чего-нибудь?</p><p>— Я решила, что это несправедливо, — объявила Эрика, поджав накрашенные алые губки. — Скотти можно с тобой играть, Айзеку можно с тобой играть, одну меня обделили?</p><p>— Действительно, ты столько упускаешь, — согласился Стайлз, задрав подбородок, чтобы посмотреть Эрике в глаза. — Мы так отрываемся.</p><p>— Я тоже хочу, — промурлыкала Эрика, упираясь одной рукой в край парты напротив коленей Стайлза, тому ничего не оставалось, как любоваться предложенным видом. — Можно мне поиграть с тобой, Стайлз?</p><p>Стайлз тоже подался навстречу и приподнялся, пока между ними не остались миллиметры, потом ухмыльнулся. Эрика лучезарно усмехнулась в ответ, и хотя ее улыбка казалась хищной, в больших карих глазах свернула искорка удовольствия.</p><p>— Конечно, — кивнул он. — Сегодня вечером придет Айзек. Приводи своего парня.</p><p>Выражение лица Эрики тут же сменилось, теперь ее улыбка выражала искреннее удовлетворение. Она соскочила с парты и погладила Стайлза по и так уже растрепанным волосам.</p><p>— Круто. Увидимся!</p><p>Через три урока Стайлз подождал, пока Бойд усядется на место сзади, повернулся и оперся локтем на парту Бойда.</p><p>— Вы же сегодня собираетесь зайти, — весело сказал он. Стайлз впервые заговорил с Бойдом, раз уж сегодня, очевидно, день всего нового, но, как и Эрика до этого, Бойд остался невозмутим.</p><p>— Только не поддавайся на уговоры Айзека отыграться в «Call of Duty», — ответил он, скрещивая руки замком на широкой груди. — Эрика снова вытрет об него ноги.</p><p>— Заметано, — согласился, улыбнувшись, Стайлз.</p><p>Естественно, вечером они играли в «Call of Duty: Секретная операция», и, естественно, Эрика втоптала Айзека (и Бойда) в грязь.</p><p>Зато Стайлз ее сделал, и более веселой перепалки у него еще никогда ни с кем не было, так что их обязательные встречи по вторникам быстро превратились в любимый вечер Стайлза на неделе.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Тренировка по бегу закончилась суперпоздно, Стайлз еще задержался на, как он думал, всего несколько минут поговорить с тренером, так что, когда Стайлз вышел из раздевалки на сорок пять минут позже, чем рассчитывал, он ожидал, что парковка будет пуста. Даже Скотт уже уехал, его подвез никто иной как Джексон Уиттмор, так что ну никак Стайлз не ожидал, что, прислонившись к бамперу его джипа, его будет кто-то поджидать.</p><p>Только поэтому — только поэтому! — Стайлз подпрыгнул и взвизгнул, как девчонка, когда всего в пяти футах от него Эллисон Арджент прочистила горло.</p><p>— Твою мать! — закричал он, прижав руку к сердцу, как какая-нибудь старушка (которой он на самом деле втайне и являлся). Эллисон, казалось, такая реакция позабавила, что для Стайлза было в новинку: обычно проявления эмоций от нее было не дождаться. — Боже, ты меня испугала!</p><p>— Извини, — тихо ответила Эллисон, заправляя прядь каштановых волос за ухо. — Я не специально.</p><p>— Да ладно, — махнул рукой Стайлз. — Ты что-то хотела, Эллисон?</p><p>Она не спросила, откуда или почему Стайлз знает, как ее зовут, не удивилась, что не удивила Стайлза тем, что ждала его (он был застигнут врасплох, да. Удивлен? Нет.). Стайлзу это понравилось: он ценил людей, которые не играли в игры.</p><p>— Я... — она тут же замолчала и принялась теребить ремень от сумочки, перекинутой через плечо. — А знаешь, неважно. Это так... я знаю, что вы со Скоттом дружите...</p><p>— Я многозадачен, — перебил ее Стайлз, слегка улыбаясь. Он начинал понимать, почему на уроках Эллисон всегда была такой непробиваемой: когда она перестала контролировать выражение лица, оказалось, что оно искренне, глубоко несчастно, отчего у Стайлза екнуло сердце. — Определенно точно одновременно я смогу дружить и со Скоттом, и с тобой.</p><p>Эллисон... ну, не улыбнулась, но на ее лице проскочил еле заметный намек на улыбку. Она глубоко вздохнула, повела плечами и снова заговорила:</p><p>— Просто, — вздохнула она, — хочется поговорить с кем-то, кроме отца, понимаешь? С кем-то, кто тоже в курсе и с кем не надо следить, чтобы не сказать лишнего. И чтобы этот кто-то не воспитывался в семье охотников, не был укушен оборотнем или не встречался с парнем, который раньше был гигантской ящерицей, или...</p><p>Она замолчала и бросила на него взгляд карих глаз.</p><p>Исходя из того, что Стайлз узнал об Эллисон, методично складывая вместе отрывки из газетных заметок, наблюдения за ней в классе и некоторые темы, которые Скотт и Айзек старательно обходили в разговорах, Стайлз не мог точно сказать, что конкретно Эллисон известно про него. Непонятно было, можно ответить: «Я знаю, каково это, когда из-под ног выбивают почву. Знаю, когда поднимаешь голову и понимаешь, что ненавидишь всех, кого видишь вокруг, потому что никто из них даже представить себе не может, какая у тебя сейчас в сердце дыра», так что вместо этого Стайлз просто кивнул, раз уж в последнее время он подбирает всех бродяжек, как какая-то сердобольная кошатница.</p><p>— Любишь арахисовое масло? — спросил он. Эллисон моргнула, словно не понимая, вопрос с подвохом или нет. Стайлз снова улыбнулся. — Просто я целый день умираю как хочу арахисовое масло, и собирался прийти домой и приготовить печенье с белой шоколадной крошкой и арахисовым маслом.</p><p>— Я люблю белый шоколад, — застенчиво ответила Эллисон.</p><p>— Круто, — объявил Стайлз, хлопая в ладоши, после чего театральным жестом указал на дверцу со стороны пассажирского сидения. — Поехали. Я знаю, что она выглядит, словно развалится на следующем же ухабе, но обещаю, моя детка довезет нас в целости и сохранности.</p><p>Джип завелся только с третьей попытки, но Эллисон не обратила на это внимание. Она даже негромко рассмеялась, когда Стайлз победно вскрикнул при рыке мотора, а это уже что-то.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>— Э...</p><p>Стайлз стоял на пороге, одной рукой держась за ручку двери, второй закрываясь от яркого солнечного света. Для него было слишком рано, а еще слишком прохладно стоять на проходе в одних только боксерах, в которых он спал. И уж точно слишком странно видеть с утра пораньше галлюцинации, что Лидия Мартин и Джексон Уиттмор стоят на его крыльце.</p><p>— Вот, — строго сказала Лидия. Она хорошенько толкнула Джексона, отчего тот — чертова сила оборотней — влетел точно в руку, которую Стайлз инстинктивно поднял перед собой.</p><p>— Э. Что? — снова спросил Стайлз. Теперь у него на руках был Джексон, который выглядел несчастным и до ужаса смущенным, но попыток вырваться не предпринимал. Лидия же казалась безумно довольна собой.</p><p>— Он сломался, а Скотт говорит, что ты настоящий Заклинатель Оборотней, Айзек на тебя молится, а Эллисон рассказывает, что ты печешь самые вкусные печенья на свете. Почини его, — приказала Лидия, чопорно перекинув длинные локоны за плечо.</p><p>— Хорошо, — только и ответил Стайлз за неимением лучшего варианта. Он все еще обнимал Джексона за талию одной рукой, в то время как сам Джексон пытался провернуть хитрый трюк: отодвинуться от Стайлза всем телом и при этом уткнуться носом ему куда-то в плечо. — Ну, наверное, вы хотите зайти?</p><p>Стайлз отодвинулся, насколько ему позволял Джексон, с прохода, шире открывая дверь, и Лидия вошла в дом, уверенно устремившись на кухню, словно точно знала, где что есть.</p><p>— Ладно, — кивнул Стайлз. — Я пойду, что ли, штаны надену?</p><p>Все попытки Джексона подняться с ним наверх Стайлз пресек на корню.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>И как-то это стало их фишкой. Ну, непосвященные, конечно, ничего бы не заметили. Скотт и Стайлз по-прежнему тесно общались, и Стайлз с Айзеком теперь больше разговаривали в столовой, но Джексон со свитой не спешил к ним присоединяться, Эрика не пересела поближе на экономике, а Лидия и Эллисон даже не смотрели в сторону Стайлза (скорее всего, по разным причинам. Даже наверняка по разным причинам, потому что Эллисон по-прежнему старалась ни с кем не общаться, а Лидия по-прежнему делала вид, что Стайлза не существует).</p><p>Но стоило им очутиться за пределами школы, как оказывалось, что они знакомы. И вот внезапно они друзья! Стайлз уже и не помнил, когда оставался дома один на целый день, шериф начал принимать заказы на ужин, а на комоде Стайлза появилось специально выделенное место для вещей, которые стая забывала по всему дому. И нет, они не стали вдруг стаей в том смысле, как когда-то рассказывала ему про это мама, потому что Эллисон была все еще не готова, Айзек притихал и скукоживался, если приходили Лидия или Джексон, а Эрика иногда все так же огрызалась. Но кем-то все-таки они друг другу приходились, и это было здорово.</p><p>Так что Стайлз привык, что стая крутилась рядом, практически под ногами, как группка детей-переростков. Они были у него дома, в его комнате, сидели за столом на кухне или, растянувшись на диване, болтали с отцом. Стая установила основные правила, куда входили следующие пункты: 1. Если собираешься залезть в окно, предупреди Стайлза заранее и дождиcь смс-ки в ответ; и 2. Если не предупредил заранее, заходи через входную дверь или дверь на кухне.</p><p>И все-таки правила существуют, чтобы их нарушать. Скотт так часто залазил к Стайлзу через окно, что тот решил постелить дверной коврик рядом с подоконником, и Айзеку (который, бесспорно, стал папиным любимчиком и беззастенчиво этим спекулировал, приходя в дом через заднюю дверь в любое время дня и ночи) неимоверно понравилось пользоваться так предусмотрительно предоставленным ковриком («На нем же написано «Вытирайте лапы», Стайлз! А я что делаю?»).</p><p>Так что Стайлз почти не перепугался, когда, заходя, толкнул локтем дверь в спальню и увидел тело, валяющееся на полу.</p><p>— Чувак, — зашипел он, захлопывая за собой дверь и врубая свет. Картина, которую он теперь наблюдал, глобальным образом отличалась от той, что можно было вообразить, когда он просто увидел силуэт в тусклом свете из коридора. Окно было распахнуто настежь, жалюзи запутаны, незнакомец явно даже не стал отодвигать их в сторону, просто рухнул на пол через них.</p><p>И они точно не были знакомы с этим чуваком. Несмотря на то, что тот и лежал лицом вниз, Стайлз точно мог сказать, что никогда раньше с ним не встречался, потому что не помнил, чтобы видел у кого-то такие черные волосы или такие широкие плечи, обтянутые кожаной курткой.</p><p>— Дерек Хейл, — пробормотал себе под нос Стайлз, упав на колени рядом, и схватился за рукав кожаной куртки, — ты точно знаешь, как эффектно появиться.</p><p>Он дернул, переворачивая Дерека. Теперь тот лежал почти на спине, одна рука оказалась на коленях Стайлза, и неясная тревога, которая не оставляла Стайлза с того момента, как он открыл дверь, вырвалась на волю.</p><p>Грудь и живот Дерека были в ужасном состоянии: рубашка разодрана до такой степени, что было почти не отличить, где ткань, а где подранная кожа, — и все это вместе в крови, грязи и пыли. Лицо (хотя Стайлз сказал бы, что даже сейчас привлекательность Дерека бросалась в глаза) было все побито и исцарапано, по подбородку тянулся длинный след от когтей, на щеке остались отметины от зубов. Дерек выглядел, словно подвергся нападению, и не во фривольном смысле.</p><p>— Черт, черт, черт, — бормотал Стайлз, передвинувшись, чтобы попасть рукой в карман и найти телефон. — Вот блядь, разве у вашей компании не должен быть номер ветеринара на быстром наборе? Я точно не настолько крут, чтобы справиться с таким, — жалуясь вслух, Стайлз как можно быстрее нажимал по кнопкам, проматывая до номера Скотта. — Твою же мать.</p><p>—Стайлз? — дыхание Скотта в трубке было сбито, и голос звучал почти в панике. — Чувак, сейчас не вре...</p><p>— Ваш альфа истекает кровью у меня на полу в спальне, — перебил Стайлз, глядя на распростертое перед собой тело. — И дела его плохи. Сейчас, может, и не лучшее время, но советую тебе все же его выкроить.</p><p>— О боже, ты его нашел, — выдохнул Скотт. — Ребята, Дерек у Стайлза!</p><p>На заднем фоне послышался шум, вопросы и ремарки, которые, если бы Стайлз был оборотнем, наверное, понял бы больше, но в целом все, казалось, вздохнули с облегчением, чего Стайлз не понял вообще.</p><p>— Скотт, ты услышал про то, что он «истекает кровью у меня на полу»? — закричал в трубку Стайлз, хотя знал, что его все равно бы услышали и голос повышать было необязательно.</p><p>— Чувак, он оборотень, исцелится, — отмахнулся Скотт.</p><p>— Он без сознания. И кровь не останавливается. Такое ощущение, что его провернули через мясорубку. И уж точно он не исцеляется с нужной скоростью, чтобы восполнить потерю крови! — огрызнулся Стайлз.</p><p>На другом конце телефона резко наступила тишина.</p><p>— Мы скоро будем, — наконец сказал Скотт, беспечность из его тона пропала.</p><p>— Тогда сразу через окно забирайтесь, — предложил Стайлз.</p><p>— С нами будет Лидия, так что придется заходить через дверь.</p><p>— Хорошо, передняя дверь будет незаперта. Я попробую... — Стайлз замолчал, беспомощно посмотрев на Дерека.</p><p>— Пробуй все, что, как тебе кажется, поможет остановить кровотечение, — твердо сказал Скотт. В такие моменты Стайлз с уверенностью мог сказать, что Скотт в стае пользуется авторитетом, если и не таким, как у альфы, то точно как у второго по старшинству. Забавный, дурачливый Скотт исчез, на его место пришел спокойный и уверенный лидер.</p><p>Стайлз отбросил телефон, не вешая, наверняка Скотт закончит вызов сам, и встал. Спасибо вселенной за небольшие милости: отец сегодня работал вторую смену подряд за одного из помощников, чья жена недавно родила — так что Стайлз, не таясь, сбежал вниз по лестнице, отпер главную дверь, после чего вбежал в ванную на первом этаже и схватил аптечку под раковиной.</p><p>Дерек по-прежнему не двигался и лежал в той же позе, в которой его бросил, кое-как перевернув, Стайлз. Он никак не реагировал на то, что Стайлз начал им крутить (получалось не особо, Дерек же тяжелый, как слон!), стягивая кожаную куртку, не дрогнул от прикосновения холодного металла к коже, когда Стайлз разрезал оставшееся от его рубашки.</p><p>Скотт и кого он там с собой привел, наверное, были до этого рядом или летели по воздуху, потому что Стайлз едва закончил вытирать влажным полотенцем кровь с живота Дерека, когда услышал, как внизу хлопнула дверь, а потом по ступеням загрохотали шаги.</p><p>Скотт, Айзек и Лидия одновременно вбежали в комнату, и об образе их жизни многое говорил тот факт, что никто даже не поморщился, увидев, как Дерек лежит на полу, а перед ним склонился Стайлз по локти в крови. Айзек упал на колени рядом с головой альфы, просунув аккуратно одну ладонь под шею, Лидия тут же достала мобильный, а Скотт встал у Стайлза за плечом.</p><p>— Что случилось? — спросил Скотт все тем же уверенным и авторитетным тоном.</p><p>— Понятия не имею, — сипло ответил Стайлз, вытирая последние пятна крови с бедра Дерека. Хотя раны все еще зияли по всему телу, вроде как кровь остановилась. — Я пошел к себе и нашел его на полу. Судя по этому, — он показал на развороченный подоконник, — он залез сюда на последнем издыхании, после чего рухнул на пол и отрубился.</p><p>Стайлз посмотрел, как черные линии поползли по предплечью Айзека, вытягивая боль из Дерека по венам. Он уже видел раньше, как Айзек так делал, но каждый раз оказывался заворожен видом и не мог оторваться.</p><p>Кажется, помогало. Дерек слабо застонал, пошевелив головой на коленях Айзека из стороны в сторону, и комната снова погрузилась в тишину. Вроде даже Лидия задержала дыхание, шикнув на собеседника в телефоне.</p><p>— Дерек? — тихо позвал Скотт, присаживаясь рядом со Стайлзом на корточки. Дерек снова простонал в ответ и на этот раз смог приоткрыть веки наполовину. Стайлз разглядел проблески красного между ресницами.</p><p>— Ск’тт, — пробормотал он, выворачивая шею, чтобы отыскать Скотта взглядом. Стайлз отклонился, чтобы не мешать, а Скотт наоборот наклонился над Дереком, упершись одной рукой Стайлзу в ногу.</p><p>— Я тут, — сказал Скотт. — Что случилось?</p><p>— Итан, — выдохнул Дерек. Каждый его вздох казался вымученным и влажным; Стайлз как-то, лета два назад, ломал ребра, и огромный синяк на боку Дерека смотрелся уж очень подозрительно.</p><p>Лидия снова продолжила разговор, отвернувшись и забормотав в телефон так тихо, что Стайлз едва ее слышал. Скотт и Айзек никак не отреагировали ни на объявление Дерека, ни на вопросительный взгляд Стайлза. Стайлз впервые слышал, чтобы кто-то упоминал об Итане, и определенно точно ему не показалось, что Айзек вдруг стал избегать смотреть ему в глаза.</p><p>— Он использовал на тебе что-то необычное? — повысила голос Лидия, оглянувшись через плечо на Дерека. Тот чуть пошевелил головой, что означало «нет». Лидия кивнула. — Тогда остаются только зубы и когти, — сказала она в трубку, снова от них отворачиваясь.</p><p>— Кто победил? — осторожно поинтересовался Скотт, проигнорировав укоризненный взгляд Айзека.</p><p>Дерек, даже избитый, посмотрел на него оскорбленно и глухо зарычал. Красный огонек из-под ресниц вспыхнул ярче.</p><p>— Я, — буркнул он, и обычно яркая улыбка Скотта сейчас была натянутой, мрачной, но все равно победной.</p><p>— Хорошо, — сказал он твердо.</p><p>— С двоими разобрались, — добавил Айзек, оглядываясь на Лидию, — осталось всего трое.</p><p>— Дитон передал, что мы ничем особо помочь не можем, — сказала Лидия, опуская мобильный в карман и подходя ближе. Она сняла сливовое пальто и повесила на стул около стола, после чего села на ковер рядом с Айзеком. — Раны заживать будут дольше, чем обычно, потому что оставлены альфой, но поскольку Дерек сам альфа, он не умрет. Мы можем их обработать, чтобы не стало хуже, но это все. К завтрашнему утру Дерек должен быть в форме.</p><p>— Хорошо, — выдохнул Скотт. — Дерек?</p><p>Они посмотрели на Дерека, но тот снова был в отключке, хотя Айзек по-прежнему придерживал его за голову. Стайлз закатил глаза, готовый поспорить, что Дерек пересилил себя и пришел в сознание только для того, чтобы передать сообщение. Упертость явно была в этой стае общей чертой.</p><p>— Вышел из строя, — указал на очевидное Стайлз. — Неважно, так даже проще будет его зашить.</p><p>— Нет смыс... — начал Скотт, усаживаясь задницей на ковер рядом со Стайлзом. — Мы его просто заберем.</p><p>— Ты собираешься его передвигать? — не согласился Стайлз, твердо покачав головой. — Ни в коем случае, мужик. У него только-только перестала идти кровь. А что если она снова пойдет, когда ты начнешь его двигать? Нет. У меня тут куча бинтов и всякого, а отца не будет до утра. Перевяжем, положим ко мне на кровать, и пусть спит.</p><p>Айзек и Скотт обменялись долгими взглядами из разряда тех, что подразумевали безмолвный обмен репликами, но первой заговорила Лидия.</p><p>— Стайлз прав, — подтвердила она. — Кроме того, Дерек сам сюда пришел. Он не должен возражать, если мы оставим его здесь на ночь.</p><p>С помощью аптечки Стайлза они очень быстро привели Дерека в порядок, одновременно разведя бардак, и Айзек со Скоттом аккуратно подняли Дерека и переложили его на кровать.</p><p>— Только горячей водой не три, — сказала Стайлзу Лидия, кивнув на огромное кровавое пятно на том месте, где раньше лежал Дерек. Стайлз посмотрел в ту сторону и нахмурился, выбрасывая испорченную рубашку Дерека в мусорку, где уже валялись кровавые ватные тампоны, марлевые бинты и испорченное полотенце.</p><p>— Минусы дружбы с оборотнями, — пожал он наконец плечами. — Приходится осваивать сто способов, как вывести пятна от крови. — Стайлз достал мусорный мешок и связал его, после чего отдал Айзеку, чтобы тот выбросил в мусорный бак по дороге домой. — Что-нибудь придумаю, не переживай.</p><p>Скотт, казалось, хотел что-то добавить, или вообще что-то сказать, но Стайлз просто покачал головой.</p><p>— Серьезно, не переживай, — сказал он. — Другое дело, конечно, если вы расскажете наконец, почему уже в который раз заваливаетесь ко мне домой в таком виде, будто вы хилые заучки, которых побили местные хулиганы.</p><p>Никто ему не ответил. Айзек принялся рассматривать свои кроссовки, Лидия смотрела на Стайлза с видом Снежной королевы, Скотт же подошел поближе.</p><p>— Мы... — начал он, запустив ладонь в волосы на макушке. — Тебе лучше не знать. Для твоей же безопасности.</p><p>— Я и так старался и ничего не спрашивал, — напомнил Стайлз, игнорируя вскинутую в знак несогласия бровь Лидии. — Только не думай, что я не понимаю, что что-то происходит. Вы сюда ходите, словно тут зона отдыха, и я не против. Я рад, что вы так думаете и что я могу вам помочь, но не рассчитывайте, что в конце концов я обо всем не догадаюсь.</p><p>— Мы просто не хотим тебя втягивать, — ласково сказал Айзек, бросив умоляющий взгляд, который обычно лишал Стайлза силы воли.</p><p>— Я зависаю с оборотнями, — возразил Стайлз. — Я уже хожу по грани. То ли вы самые надежные телохранители на свете, то ли одно неверное движение, и перегрызете горло.</p><p>— Просто доверься нам, — уговаривал Скотт, опустив одну руку Стайлзу на плечо и легонько сжав его. — Мы беспокоимся о тебе.</p><p>Они не закончили на этом, это только передышка, но Стайлз прекрасно понимал, когда надо прекратить выяснение отношений. Он выгнал всех троих, пообещав писать сразу же, если Дереку станет лучше, потом еще раз проверил, надежно ли закрыты обе двери, и вернулся в комнату.</p><p>— Твоя стая недооценивает мои детективные таланты, — сказал Стайлз валяющемуся без сознания Дереку, пока, ссутулившись на стуле, вбивал в Гугл "как вывести с ковра пятна от крови". — Приготовься, что я утру тебе нос.</p><p>Дерек вполне ожидаемо промолчал в ответ.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Стайлз проснулся утром от боли в пояснице, потому что заснул на стуле. В комнате больше никого не было.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Через три недели, когда Стайлз сидел у себя в комнате, послышался звук отодвигаемого наверх окна. Беты обычно стучали, предупреждая о своем появлении, так что когда Стайлз поднял голову на звук, он увидел, как через открытое окно влезает черная и поставленная гелем копна волос.</p><p>— Твои щенята хотя бы сначала стучат, — хмыкнул Стайлз, намеренно не отрывая взгляда от тетрадки по экономике, как только понял, что это Дерек Хейл. — Я-то думал, манеры у них от альфы.</p><p>— Там табличка, — холодно ответил Дерек.</p><p>Стайлз, чье любопытство перевешивало любые из его обид (и давайте признаем, то, что Дерек свалил, не попрощавшись, как будто его здесь никогда и не было, — для Стайлза стояло последним в списке поводов погоревать), мгновенно покинул свой уголок печали. Он подпрыгнул с места, оттолкнул Дерека с дороги, чтобы добраться до окна, и вылез наружу. Точно, к вагонке на стене скотчем был приклеен ламинированный кусок картонки!</p><p>НЕ ЗАБЫВАЙТЕ СТУЧАТЬ Стайлз нервничает потом, если мы его пугаем</p><p>Стайлз рассмеялся открыто и громко, извернулся вытащить из кармана мобильный и сфоткал табличку. К тому моменту, как он втянулся обратно в комнату, у него было уже готово к отправлению сообщение с картинкой и строчкой из АХАХАХА и &lt;3 под ней.<br/>
Дерек так и стоял на прежнем месте с немного злым выражением лица, которое словно говорило, что он относится к той категории людей, которые не привыкли, чтобы их заставляли ждать.</p><p>— А ты просто решил забить на их совет?</p><p>— Я не напугал тебя, — ответил Дерек. Такими уклончивыми ответами обычно привык отмахиваться Стайлз.</p><p>— Ты понял, о чем я, — ухмыльнулся Стайлз. Только теперь он обратил внимание, как они стояли: Стайлз опирался на подоконник, Дерек стоял на дверном коврике, куда он приземлился, когда залезал в комнату — это означало, что между Стайлзом и альфа-оборотнем, которого он до этого встречал только один раз, было только полфута.</p><p>— Ладно, — Стайлз прочистил горло и, пронырнув мимо Дерека, присел на край комода. Теперь между ними точно оставалось полкомнаты. — Я ожидал, что ты будешь... рычать, что ли.</p><p>Вполне ожидаемо Дерек в ответ на это действительно зарычал, из его горла вырвался низкий, по-настоящему волчий рык, но Стайлз был бы под большим впечатлением, если бы до этого Скотт не пытался так его запугивать, когда они играли в «Mario Kart» (на Стайлзе этот прием перестал действовать два месяца назад).</p><p>— Ага, как скажешь, — беспечно отмахнулся Стайлз, чувствуя себя в безопасности: их разделяли пять футов ковра и угол кровати. — Но все равно не понятно, почему ты здесь, в моей комнате, на моем коврике.</p><p>Дерек недоуменно перевел взгляд на коврик у себя под ногами. На его лице было написано желание сжечь данный предмет интерьера силой встроенных в глаза лазеров, и кровожадность из взгляда никуда не исчезла, когда Дерек перевел его на Стайлза. Выглядел Дерек так, словно готовил себя к чему-то особенно отвратительному.</p><p>— Лидия со Скоттом сказали, что у тебя хорошо получается находить информацию, — медленно и ровно произнес он настолько нейтральным тоном, что голос казался механическим. — А у меня больше не осталось вариантов.</p><p>У Стайлза отвалилась челюсть.</p><p>Дерек сунул руку в карман куртки и достал помятый листок. Стайлз со своего места дотянуться и его взять не имел возможности, но даже с такого расстояния видел, что на бумаге изображен символ из прямых линий и трех стрелок по кругу.</p><p>— Что это?</p><p>Дерек снова сунул руки в карманы.</p><p>— Узнай как можно больше про этот символ. Подойдет все. Неважно, настолько сомнительной или несущественной покажется информация.</p><p>— И почему ты думаешь, что я буду тебе помогать? — с вызовом спросил Стайлз. Блеф чистой воды, конечно, Дерек просто показал взглядом на ковер, пятно на котором Стайлз так до конца и не победил.</p><p>В ответ у Стайлза имелось много, что сказать, например, с десяток вопросов «почему», «как» и «какого черта» и столько же нелестных эпитетов по поводу самонадеянности Дерека.</p><p>Почему-то вместо этого Стайлза произнес:</p><p>— А это имеет какое-нибудь отношение к тому, почему вы постоянно ходите побитыми?</p><p>Дерек сузил глаза, и нейтральное выражение, которое он так старательно изображал, дало трещины по краям. В голове у Стайлза раздались тревожные звоночки, жалкое подобие инстинкта самосохранения наконец-то решило подать голос, но Стайлз от предупреждений отмахнулся. Уже несколько недель, с самой первой ночи, он ничего не делал, пока его друзей кто-то избивал, и если у него наконец появился шанс узнать, в чем дело, он его не упустит.</p><p>— Ты же расскажешь мне, что происходит?</p><p>Глаза Дерека вспыхнули красным лишь на секунду, но Стайлз сразу же понял, что не прокатило.</p><p>— Нет, — отрезал Дерек ледяным тоном, не терпящим возражений. — Нет. Это не твое дело.</p><p>— Это не мое... — Стайлз уставился на Дерека. Тот пришел за помощью, снова. Если это и не было делом Стайлза до этого, Дерек сам к нему пришел. — Страдает стая!</p><p>— Именно, — ощетинился в ответ Дерек, — а ты не член стаи.</p><p>— Что?</p><p>— Тебе не место в моей стае, — произнес Дерек медленно, с паузами, словно добивал каждым слогом, как молотком по гвоздям.</p><p>У Стайлза это заявление выбило почву из-под ног. Он и так мысленно старался не переходить за эту границу: беты, Лидия и даже Эллисон являлись членами стаи, это Стайлз знал, как и то, что есть хоть и мало различимая, но все же значительная разница в том, чтобы быть другом стаи, и на самом деле быть одним из стаи. Однако когда Дерек, человек, с которым они едва были знакомы, бросил ему это прямо в лицо... Стайлз почувствовал себя жалким. И навязчивым. Словно он снова оказался в Лейкпорте, один, и последние три месяца ни черта не значили.</p><p>А еще Стайлз разозлился.</p><p>— Твоей стае? — повторил Стайлз, соскакивая с комода и подходя к Дереку. Он успел удивиться тому, что они оказались почти одного роста, может даже, Стайлз был повыше, но быстро подавил свое удивление и расправил плечи, пытаясь казаться как можно шире.</p><p>— Ты теряешь свою стаю, — зашипел он. — Они растеряны, и приходят ко мне, когда чем-то расстроены, когда ранены или когда им кажется, что они не могут пойти домой и к своему альфе. Ты знаешь, что я говорю правду, ты же чуешь их запах. И они давно уже не заходили, просто уже столько времени провели здесь, что их запах смешался с привычным запахом дома — да они почти поселились здесь. А теперь скажи мне, черт возьми, что такого особенного ты для них делаешь, что дает тебе право называть их «своей» стаей?</p><p>Дерек переместился так быстро, что Стайлз едва рассмотрел его движение: тот только что стоял у окна, как в следующую секунду уже вжимал Стайлза в дверь, вцепившись в худи.</p><p>— Благодаря мне они все еще живы, — прорычал Дерек, прижимаясь, чтобы прошипеть эти слова Стайлзу в лицо так близко, что Стайлз почувствовал гневное дыхание на губах.</p><p>Стайлз в ответ показал зубы, жест, который он перенял от бет, и подобрался всем телом отвоевать хотя бы на маленьком клочке свои позиции.</p><p>— О да, у тебя здорово это получается, — поддел Стайлз. — Мой папа думает, что я вступил в группу поддержки подростков, подвергающихся насилию. Они же постоянно в синяках, побитые, не успевают исцеляться, и это ты называешь «живы»?</p><p>Дерек зарычал, всем телом еще сильнее вжимая Стайлза в дверь. Тот выпрямил спину и уперся плечами в деревянную поверхность, намеренный не уступать.</p><p>Они застыли на месте, тишину нарушали только злые вдохи и выдохи и стук собственного сердца, которых стоял у Стайлза в ушах, так что как открылась дверь отцовской спальни, Стайлз расслышал даже своими человеческими чувствами. Руки Дерека, которые держали его крепко за свитер, тут же исчезли, как и ощущение прижатого горячего тела.</p><p>— Стайлз? — позвал отец через закрытую дверь, легонько постучав. — Уже поздно, ты должен быть в постели.</p><p>Стайлз закрыл глаза, усилием воли успокоил пульс, выравнивая дыхание по счету «три».</p><p>— Уже иду, — пообещал он, — только досмотрю серию «Баффи».</p><p>Когда Стайлз открыл глаза, Дерека уже не было. Единственным напоминанием о том, что он приходил, был одинокий смятый листок на полу. Вечерние тени падали на рисунок под таким углом, что по венам Стайлза снова пробежала волна адреналина, подстегнутая страхом.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Стайлз не знал, чего ожидать от остальной стаи, когда на следующее утро приехал в школу. Может, Дерек еще не успел с ними поговорить, а может, ему даже и разговаривать не надо было, все просто почувствовали, что Дерек выставил его из стаи.</p><p>Чего Стайлз точно не ожидал, так это увидеть, что Скотт, Айзек и Джексон поджидают его у шкафчика с покаянным видом.</p><p>— Привет, — неуверенно поздоровался Айзек. Он протянул стаканчик кофе, который Стайлз сразу не заметил, со знакомым логотипом дорогой кофейни из центра, и Стайлз безо всяких обостренных чувств оборотня уловил аромат своего любимого сорта.</p><p>— Что ж, спрашивать, разговаривали ли вы уже со своим очаровательным альфой, смысла нет, — вздохнул Стайлз, но от предложенного кофе отказываться не стал.</p><p>— Дерек мудак, — вдруг выпалил Скотт. — Серьезно, не слушай вообще, что он говорит. Половина из этого — чтобы показать, какой он крутой альфа, а вторая — просто чушь.</p><p>— Он сам пришел к тебе за помощью, когда его ранили, а теперь говорит, что ты не в его стае, — простодушно высказался Айзек. — Дерек сам себе противоречит.</p><p>— Ребята, — с благодарностью произнес Стайлз.</p><p>— Нет, серьезно, Стайлз, Дерек засранец. И даже если он альфа, это еще не значит, что каждое его слово — закон.</p><p> </p><p>— И у Дерека, наверное, что-нибудь отвалится, если он скажет «спасибо», так что когда ему помогают, он начинает огрызаться. Наверное, из-за этого...</p><p>— ...он повел себя обычно: как урод.</p><p>— Ребята, — снова начал Стайлз. Он глянул на Джексона, который так и не сказал ни слова, и тот мучительно закатил глаза.</p><p>— На меня не смотри, — буркнул Джексон. — Я тут только потому, что подвозил Айзека до кофейни.</p><p>Стайлз даже не стал заморачиваться и пытаться подловить его на очевидной лжи, просто снова перевел взгляд на наконец-то замолчавших Айзека со Скоттом.</p><p>— Ну вы смешные, — сказал он, и уголки губ против воли поползли вверх. — Я и так понял, что Дерек засранец. Это становится очевидно секунде на шестой, стоит ему открыть рот.</p><p>— Мы просто хотели сказать, чтобы ты не думал, что он говорил и за нас тоже, — неловко закончил Скотт по-прежнему с самым искренним видом. — Потому что это не так.</p><p>— Я знаю, что это не так, — успокоил его Стайлз. — Мы уже столько месяцев дружим без Дерека, так что мне и сейчас его разрешение не нужно.</p><p>Айзека и Джексона этот ответ устроил, но на лице Скотта по-прежнему оставалось озабоченное выражение. Стайлз подумал, что разберется с этим в подходящий момент, а не сейчас, когда еще двое членов стаи стояли рядом.</p><p>— Значит, завтра вечером все в силе? — нервно спросил Айзек, пропустив пальцы сквозь волну кудряшек, падавшую на лоб.</p><p>— Все, до меня дошло, — рассмеялся Стайлз, показав стаканчиком в сторону Айзека. — Вы общаетесь со мной только ради пиццы.</p><p>На эту субботу они наметили встречу всей стаи. Планировались домашняя пицца, горы печенья, трэшовое кино, после которого все повалятся спать вповалку и будут отрицать этот факт все последующие годы, пока не повзрослеют. Еще, насколько Стайлз знал, впервые за несколько месяцев стая, включая бет и людей (и даже Эллисон, что Стайлз считал своего рода достижением), собиралась вся вместе.</p><p>— Лидия готовила, — наконец сознался Джексон. Стайлз подозревал, что все ждали этого вечера с каким-то нездоровым нетерпением, даже если некоторые и делали вид, что они выше таких вещей. — Лидия никогда не готовит, а тут она искала рецепты и гоняла меня по всему городу за особыми органическими ингредиентами. Она испекла очень вкусное овсяное печенье и прибьет тебя, если ты все отменишь.</p><p>— Кто сказал, что что-то отменяется? — закатил глаза Стайлз. — Конечно же все в силе. Ваш тупой альфа пусть удавится.</p><p>На этой ноте Стайлз несильно подтолкнул Айзека с Джексоном в сторону классов (несильно он подтолкнул Айзека, Джексон сдвинулся с места только после уверенного, но незлого тычка). Скотт же задержался, как Стайлз и думал, и дождался, пока двое остальных бет не оказались дальше радиуса слышимости, только после чего заговорил.</p><p>— Ты мой лучший друг, ты же понимаешь это?</p><p>Стайлз и не думал по-другому: они со Скоттом стали не разлей вода с самой первой встречи в лесу, и даже когда постепенно к ним начали добавляться остальные члены стаи, их пара все равно оставалась нерушимой. Обоим казалось, что они знали друг друга и дружили уже несколько лет, настолько легко и быстро они сошлись, и Стайлз с уверенностью мог сказать, что он лучший друг Скотта, а Скотт — его лучший друг.</p><p>— У меня до этого никогда не было лучшего друга, — тихо произнес Стайлз.</p><p>— У меня тоже, — признался Скотт. — Но ты точно мой лучший друг. Ты мне помогал каждый раз, когда я вваливался в твой дом без всяких объяснений, и даже глазом не моргнул, узнав, что недавно я стал членом кружка мифических созданий. Ты принял мою стаю, как свою. Ты переживаешь за нас и проявляешь заботу, и ты мой лучший друг.</p><p>— А ты мой, чувак, — подтвердил Стайлз. Он не совсем понимал, к чему клонит Скотт, и судя по выражению лица Скотта, тот сам понял, что у него не получается донести суть.</p><p>— Нет, — помотал головой Скотт. — В смысле, конечно, да. Но я имел в виду, что нет, я не про это. Дерек сказал тебе, что ты не в его стае, и ты согласился с нами, что он невоспитанный козел, но так и не сказал, что не согласен с ним.</p><p>— Скотт, — вздохнул Стайлз. — Все нормально, я не обиделся...</p><p>— А надо было, — оборвал его Скотт. — Потому что ты в стае. В стае. Я это понимаю, Айзек понимает, Джексон понимает, Бойд и Эрика это понимают. Даже Лидия с Эллисон. И ты не просто в стае. Когда Дерека чуть не прикончили, он искал безопасное место у тебя дома, а вы даже до этого не встречались.</p><p>Стайлз правда не знал, что на это ответить. Наверное, он еще никогда не слышал чего-то, настолько приятного.<br/>
Скотт, благослови его господь, похоже, догадывался об этом.</p><p>— Я просто хотел проверить, что мы правильно друг друга понимаем, — сказал он твердо, поддев плечом Стайлза. — Увидимся на тренировке.</p><p>Внезапно потерявший дар речи Стайлз проводил его взглядом. Он попытался отвлечься на кофе, которым Айзек решил сторговать прощение. Тот уже остыл, но все равно вкуснее Стайлз еще не пил.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>После утреннего представления Стайлз не удивился, когда в холле к нему проскользнула Эрика. Бойд перед уроком положил руку Стайлзу на плечо и слегка пожал, Эрика же практически потерлась о него всем телом. Лидия бросила пару завуалированных угроз по поводу печенья, еще более неубедительных, чем старательное безразличие Джексона, а Эллисон села со Стайлзом и Айзеком на обеде.</p><p>Вот последнее Стайлза удивило, он даже не знал, что у Эллисон перерыв на четвертом уроке. Она почти ничего не рассказывала, тихо переговаривалась со Стайлзом и еще меньше с по-очаровательному понятливым Айзеком, но все равно с ее стороны это было мило.</p><p>Сегодня, очевидно, все решили подойти к Стайлзу и подтвердить лишний раз, что они, как и Скотт и Айзек, не согласны с Дереком, за что Стайлз был благодарен. Хотя все равно внутри что-то неприятно тянуло, что-то казалось неправильным и незавершенным, и это чувство подтолкнуло Стайлза найти Айзека, когда они выходили из раздевалок, отбегав на физкультуре марафон.</p><p>— Слушай, я хочу поговорить с Дереком.</p><p>Айзек посмотрел на него как на сумасшедшего или, может, понадеялся, что неправильно расслышал.</p><p>— Что? Зачем? — нахмурился он. Стайлз увидел, как Скотт, который стоял от них в тридцати ярдах, демонстративно повернул в их сторону голову, даже не пытаясь скрыть, что подслушивает. Стайлз показал ему язык.</p><p>— Я хочу извиниться. Я погорячился, и мне не хочется, чтобы из-за меня в стае начались сложности, особенно между альфой и его бетами. Я бы хотел переговорить с Дереком, пока ситуация не вышла из-под контроля.</p><p>— Не знаю, стоит ли, — ответил Айзек, нервно покусывая нижнюю губу. Стайлз, конечно, понимал, что тот медлил только потому, что страх Айзека перед необходимостью защищать свою точку зрения поборол его страх перед Дереком, но все равно кивнул в ответ:</p><p>— Я знаю. Я тоже думаю, что это не лучшая затея — соваться к недружелюбному оборотню на его территорию без приглашения. Так что я подумал, может, ты ему позвонишь и скажешь, что я хотел бы поговорить и по какому поводу. Передай ему, что я буду дома весь вечер, и если он хочет пообщаться, я его жду, а если нет — ну и ладно.</p><p>Айзек его идеями не проникся, но обещал все передать, и его слова было достаточно.</p><p>Он не закрывал окна весь вечер, даже пока у него час были Бойд и Джексон. Они принесли наглухо закрытые контейнеры с печеньем и передали наистрожайший запрет от Лидии «даже пальцем трогать крышки». Стайлз, наверное, немного расстроился, но ничего удивительного в том, что Дерек так и не появился, не было.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Все-таки здорово, что они придумали собраться и вместе приготовить пиццу.</p><p>До этого стая (за минусом Дерека, но до прошлой недели Стайлз его даже не принимал в расчет) еще ни разу не собиралась у Стайлза дома вся вместе, поэтому он немного переживал. Иногда все равно чувствовалось напряжение, например, когда Айзек затихал рядом с Джексоном, хотя с Лидией уже вел себя свободнее, Эрика и Эллисон держались друг от друга на максимальном расстоянии, даже если оказывались в одной комнате. Между Скоттом и Эллисон тоже ощущалась неловкость, как между двумя влюбленными, которые безуспешно пытаются сделать вид, что между ними ничего не происходит. Надо отдать им должное, они хотя бы пытались, Джексон вот вообще не замечал, что он задирает Бойда и что Айзек в его присутствии старается слиться со стеной. И что они со Скоттом теперь на одинаковых ролях, Джексон, кажется, тоже забыл и продолжал ему хамить, как обычно.</p><p>Так что было иногда немного неловко и напряженно. Пару раз Стайлз даже нервно проходился языком по губам, прикусывал большой палец, поглядывая непроизвольно на Скотта, все ли в порядке, но в общем и целом все складывалось неплохо.</p><p>Стайлз смотрел, как Айзек и Эллисон стояли у засыпанного мукой стола: Айзек изо всех сил пытался рассмешить Эллисон, предлагая разные нелепые начинки для пиццы (у него не особо получалось, хотя робкой, но все равно очаровательной улыбки он добился), — как рядом на стул плюхнулся Скотт.</p><p>— Понял, про что я говорил?</p><p>Продолжать Скотту не надо было, Стайлз и так догадался, что тот имеет в виду их вчерашний разговор о том, что Стайлз такой же член стаи, как и все остальные.</p><p>И сейчас, когда Айзек добился очередной робкой улыбки от Эллисон, а Лидия была занята тем, что уговаривала Бойда попробовать испеченный ею гавайский пирог под бубнеж Эрики, рассказывавшей Джексону, что такое «когда тебя натянула девчонка на X-боксе»… Стайлз показалось, словно голос матери прошептал ему на ухо: «Это все благодаря тебе. Ты собрал их вместе, стесал острые углы и объединил всех. Ты».</p><p>Сложно было не согласиться со Скоттом, когда доказательство его правоты было перед глазами.</p><p>— Ладно, может, ты и прав, — неохотно уступил Стайлз.</p><p>Скотт закатил глаза, показывая, что точно знает, что Стайзл только притворяется несговорчивым, после чего наклонился и подхватил в отместку кусок колбасы с пиццы Стайлза.</p><p>— Признайся, — поддел Скотт, жуя, — ты нас любишь.</p><p>— Меня больше всех, — выкрикнула из комнаты Эрика.</p><p>— Я тебе печенье испекла, — с многозначительной интонацией вклинилась Лидия, переведя взгляд с Бойда, явно этим обрадованного, на Стайлза и прищурившись.</p><p>— Это да, но тебе нравится пицца с ананасами, — напомнил ей Стайлз, — мне вообще теперь надо переосмыслить всю нашу дружбу.</p><p>Лидия негромко фыркнула, задрав высоко нос в ответ на торжествующий взгляд Бойда, но тот вид, с которым она села на стул рядом со Стайлзом и закинула одну ногу сверху на ногу Стайлза на перекладине стула, смягчил эффект.</p><p>— Я думаю, что больше всех мне нравится Бойд, — принялся рассуждать вслух Стайлз. — Он единственный всегда со мной вежлив.</p><p>Бойд, только что отвоевавший у Айзека и Эллисон круглый противень и духовку, поднял голову и одобрительно кивнул Стайлзу.</p><p>— Врун, — заныл Скотт, тыкая Стайлза в ребра.</p><p>— Врууун, — подтвердила Эрика нараспев.</p><p>— «Я не ведьма. Я твоя женa», — синхронно вспомнили момент из «Принцессы-невесты» Стайлз и Лидия. Они переглянулись, приятно удивленные этим фактом, и пропустили, как на кухню из комнаты зашла Эрика.</p><p>— Руки прочь от моего любимого фильма, — сказала она, пристраиваясь Бойду под руку. — И ты все равно врун. Я все равно думаю, что больше всех тебе нравлюсь я.</p><p>— И это почему же? — спросил, улыбаясь, Стайлз.</p><p>— Я самая красивая, — фыркнула Эрика, будто ее аргумент бил все остальные.</p><p>— Ты бы еще спросила, что краснее: яблоко, пожарная машина или знак «стоп», — возмутился Стайлз, обведя рукой комнату, в которой собрались топ-модели, по какой-то причине выдававшие себя за школьниц. — Вы же все сверхъестественно красивы, даже Лидия с Эллисон.</p><p>Лидия, сидящая рядом, приосанилась, можно было подумать, до этого еще никто не делал комплиментов ее внешности. Эллисон послала ему улыбку через плечо. Эрика все еще выказывала всем своим видом возмущение, и Стайлз, может, и поверил бы, но на прошлой неделе у них случилась очень долгая и откровенная беседа о внешней привлекательности, продемонстрировавшая уверенность в своих чарах с обеих сторон.</p><p>— И вообще, — ехидно добавил Стайлз, — жаль разбивать ваши надежды, но если бы по-настоящему проводили конкурс красоты среди членов стаи Хейла, победителя сейчас в этой комнате нет.</p><p>— Я здесь, — сказал с порога Джексон, прислонившись к дверному косяку в эффектной позе.</p><p>— Он про Дерека, — закатила глаза Лидия, — а не про тебя, сладкий.</p><p>— Дерек мудак, — печально заныл Скотт, посмотрев на Стайлза щенячим взглядом, говорившим «И ты, Брут?».</p><p>— Некоторым людям идет быть мудаками, — возразил Стайлз, — в отличие от Джексона.</p><p>Все рассмеялись. Даже Эллисон захихикала, и Стайлз заметил, как Джексон бросил на нее взгляд, перед тем как закатить глаза на оскорбление. Лидия что-то ответила, как понял Стайлз, у них с Джесоном это было вроде прелюдии. Айзек, попытавшийся защитить Джексона, удостоился от него благодарного взгляда и ответной шутки от Эрики. Стайлз чувствовал, как последние крохи напряжения уходят под звуки шутливых переругиваний, пока стая ждет, когда будут готовы пиццы Бойда, а потом Айзека с Эллисон.</p><p>Первым решили посмотреть «Принцессу-невесту», раз уж Стайлз и Лидия вместе вспомнили момент из фильма, а Эрика вообще утверждала, что помнит весь фильм наизусть. После жаркого обсуждения, какие пять поцелуев считать лучшими поцелуями всех времен (рассматривались Ромео+Джульета Шекспира, «Капитан Америка», «10 причин моей ненависти» и «Дары Смерти II»), и безоговорочного «нет» попытке Лидии поставить «Дневник памяти» вспомнили про «Зачарованную», (Лидия и Эллисон объединились, Джексон и так был у Лидии под каблуком, а у Скотта со Стайлзом не хватило силы воли расстроить Эллисон). Айзек тихо признался, что после «Короля Льва» не видел ни одного диснеевского фильма, и внезапно, когда через шесть часов и четыре фильма Стайлз обвел взглядом гостиную, в которой вповалку лежали тела — кто уже спал, кто только засыпал, — его накрыло теплым ощущением принадлежности к стае, к семье.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>В третий раз Дерек дальше окна не пошел. Айзек, который валялся на кровати Стайлза, делая домашку по алгебре, вдруг сел, причем так резко, что Стайлз чуть не свалился со стула.</p><p>— Чувак! — протянул он укоризненно и, нахмурившись, посмотрел на Айзека. Тот сидел, наклонив голову набок и прислушиваясь, и не обращал на него никакого внимания. Следующие несколько мучительных минут Стайлз провел, сдерживая шутки про собак, когда наконец Айзек перевел на него взгляд.</p><p>— Я думал, что с прошлого раза вы с Дереком решили делать вид, что вас друг для друга не существует, — прошептал Айзек.</p><p>— Так и есть, — пожал плечами Стайлз. Он не стал понижать голос: если кто-то стоит на улице, шепот ему будет слышен так же хорошо, как и обычный тон. Они со Скоттом это как-то раз проверяли и выяснили, что Скотт слышит шепот Стайлза с пятидесяти ярдов от участка его дома.</p><p>— Тогда почему он на улице?</p><p>При этих словах Стайлз тоже выпрямился и посмотрел в приоткрытое окно, как будто действительно мог рассмотреть через занавески что-то на темной улице. Дерек приходил неделю назад, и будь у Стайлза хотя бы капля самоуважения, он бы и пальцем не прикоснулся к клавиатуре, чтобы найти то, что от него хотел Дерек. Не после того, что тот наговорил.</p><p>Нет у Стайлза ни капли самоуважения, вот и все. Стайлз на следующий же день не лег спать, а четырнадцать часов занимался поисками, пока наконец не решил, что сделал все, что мог (а потом через два дня просидел еще четыре часа, просто на всякий пожарный).</p><p>— Он может зайти, — сказал Стайлз как можно небрежнее.</p><p>Айзек посмотрел на него с видом «ты обкурился?».</p><p>— Он ушел, — ответил Айзек. — Сказал, что зайдет попозже. Еще попозже. — Айзек многозначительно посмотрел на часы у кровати, на которых светилось 22:47.</p><p>— Я тебя умоляю, я не ложусь до двух, — фыркнул Стайлз, махнув пренебрежительно. Айзек поднял бровь, терпеливо выжидая. Каждый раз, когда он так делал, Стайлз не выдерживал и все ему выбалтывал. Этот раз ничем от других не отличался.</p><p>— Ладно, он тогда приходил, потому что хотел, чтобы я кое-что для него узнал, — сдался Стайлз, потому что обычно дольше десяти секунд не выдерживал. — Сейчас, наверное, пришел узнать, что я для него накопал. Или еще зачем-то, в последний раз мы как-то отвлеклись и не договорились о деталях следующей встречи.</p><p>— И ты ему помог? Даже после того, как он на тебя наорал?</p><p>— Слушай, — стал защищаться Стайлз, — не думай, что я не догадался, что вы во что-то вляпались. Мы уже разговаривали на эту тему: я все равно обо всем догадаюсь. Но если ваш альфа появляется у меня в комнате и просит сделать что-то, что может помочь выбраться вам из неприятностей живыми, я обязательно пойду ему навстречу. Что бы меня ни просили.</p><p>Лицо Айзека выражало столько эмоций, что Стайлз затруднялся вычленить хотя бы одну, но когда Айзек заговорил, его голос звучал тихо и грустно.</p><p>— Я считаю, что держать тебя в неведении глупо, — сказал он Стайлзу, — остальные думают, что защищают тебя, ничего не рассказывая. Можно подумать, что прошлый семестр не научил нас тому, что нельзя хранить секреты друг от друга.</p><p>Стайлзу уже рассказали, как в прошлом семестре Лидия медленно сходила во тьме с ума, как отчаянно одинок был Джексон, а еще о тайных отношениях, которые почти стоили Скотту жизни, и о секретных планах, которые почти стоили Дереку его стаи. И если уж у стаи очередной секрет, на это должна была быть веская причина. Или они просто самоубийцы.</p><p>— В конечном счете все тайное станет явным, — пошел на попятную Стайлз. Он не хотел во второй раз ставить Айзека в положение, когда тому придется нарушить прямой приказ альфы.</p><p>— Знаю, — согласился Айзек. — Просто что с нами будет к тому моменту.</p><p>Стайлз не нашелся, что ответить, да и Айзек не ожидал от него какого-либо ответа, видимо. Они замолчали, Айзек продолжил заниматься домашней работой, пока Стайлз просматривал новости в сети, но уютная, легкая атмосфера вечера была разрушена неожиданным появлением Дерека, и через какое-то время Айзек начал собирать вещи в рюкзак. Он не стал закрывать за собой окно, и Стайлз не особо удивился, когда через несколько минут через подоконник переступил Дерек.</p><p>— Знаешь, — прохладно высказался Стайлз, после того как они минуту взаимно игнорировали друг друга в тишине, — это было всего лишь предложение передо мной извиниться, а не приглашение приходить ко мне в комнату, когда вздумается.</p><p>— Я не извиняться пришел, — проворчал Дерек. Он не смотрел на Стайлза, а снова разглядывал заляпанный кровью ковер, как будто его взгляд притягивало туда магнитом.</p><p>— Хорошо, — не отстал Стайлз, — потому что я тебя прощать не собирался. А теперь сделай милость нам обоим: побереги хвост, чтобы его не защемило окном, когда ты будешь уходить отсюда тем же путем, что пришел.</p><p>Дерек резко выдохнул, почти рыкнул, но больше напоказ. Джексон часто так делал, иногда Эрика. Стайлз обычно реагировал на этот жест странно: его он успокаивал и развязывал нервный узел, собравшийся в животе.</p><p>Стайлз развернулся в стуле лицом к Дереку, поставил ноги на пол и скрестил руки на груди, принявшись ждать.</p><p>— Мне надо... — наконец выдавил Дерек, и то ли из-за того, что он просил помощи, то ли из-за того, что понимал, как он чудовищно не прав, казалось, ему это стоило больших усилий. — Ты посмотрел...</p><p>Стайлз поднял бровь. Он был достаточно мелочен, чтобы смотреть на мучения Дерека и не стараться облегчить ему жизнь. Дерек же, со своей стороны, по-видимому, был намерен идти до конца. Он снова резко выдохнул, сжал губы и снова заговорил:</p><p>— Я понимаю, что не заслужил твою помощь, но есть какие-нибудь шансы на то, что ты узнал что-то про трискелион?</p><p>Стайлз, потому что он никто иной, как очередной мудак, позволил Дереку повариться несколько длинных, неприятных минут в муках, после чего кивнул. Дерек вздохнул, словно не дышал все это время в ожидании ответа, и внимание Стайлза переключилось на его плечи. Они были так напряжены, и мышцы так натянуты под свалившимся на них весом тех дел, в которые впутался Дерек, что даже не двигались, когда Дерек дышал.</p><p>— Ты точно ее не заслужил, — хитро согласился Стайлз, смотря Дереку прямо в глаза, — но я не подставлю свою стаю под удар только потому, что ты придурок.</p><p>Дерек ощетинился так, что если бы у него росла шерсть на загривке, она бы сейчас точно встопорщилась, и Стайлз не удержался и задорно улыбнулся в ответ.</p><p>— До сих пор не отошло, ха? То, как твоя стая напрямую тебя ослушалась, проигнорировала своего альфу и ясно дала понять, что в их глазах я тоже стая?</p><p>Он играл с огнем и понимал это, и выражение на лице Дерека явно это подтверждало, но инстинкт самосохранения, который обычно выручал Стайлза, на этот раз не сработал. Еще не ушла злость с их прошлой встречи с Дереком, и жгло то, как демонстративно отмахнулись от его дипломатических попыток прийти к примирению, а еще Стайлза охватил азарт. Тот самый глупый адреналин, который ловишь, пустив машину лоб в лоб с другом на спор или свесив ноги с края водонапорной башни и балансируя между жизнью и катастрофой.</p><p>Стайлз дразнил зверя, который жил инстинктами бросаться на любого, кто кидает ему вызов, и наблюдать за тем, как Дерек едва удерживал себя под контролем, было... изумительно.</p><p>— Они понятия не имеют, как на самом деле стать частью стаи, — прошипел Дерек сквозь зубы, которые грозились стать нечеловечески остры. — Можно называть тебя стаей, пока языки не отвалятся, но правдой это не станет.</p><p>— Тогда что ты тут снова делаешь, альфа Хейл? — Стайлз уперся руками в подлокотники и, оттолкнувшись, встал со стула. Он подошел и встал напротив Дерека. Босой, в домашних штанах и футболке, Стайлз казался абсолютно беззащитен перед тяжелой артиллерией Дерека: кожаной курткой, каменными мышцами, щетиной и оскалом.</p><p>Сердце Стайлза забилось чуть быстрее.</p><p>Дерек закрыл глаза и глубоко потянул носом, выравнивая дыхание, словно хотел успокоиться и выиграть паузу для того, чтобы собраться с мыслями.</p><p>Когда Дерек открыл глаза, его лицо изменилось, нет, не в смысле, что обзавелось волчьей мордой и страшными клыками. Он показался вдруг вымотанным той самой усталостью, от которой под глазами появляются мешки, а щеки проваливаются. Стайлз уже видел это выражение: затравленный, потерянный взгляд, отросшую щетину и упрямое нежелание, чтобы другие догадались, что ты потерял всякую надежду.</p><p>Стайлз не добрый самаритянин. Да, он верен до чертиков и готов насмерть защищать тех немногих, кто ему дорог, но он не курица-наседка, его не тянет обогреть и накормить всех сломленных и несчастных. Стайлз, как умел, заботился о себе и о тех, кого считал своими, и такое положение вещей его более чем устраивало.</p><p>Но сейчас, подумал он, именно такие моменты и значат быть частью стаи. Стая это свои, и эту стаю он считал своими близкими, и прямо сейчас позаботиться о ней значило пойти Дереку навстречу.</p><p>И может, Дерек и не его альфа — пока — но сегодня может быть положено начало.</p><p>— Послушай. — Стайлз глубоко вздохнул и медленно выдохнул. — Я кое-что нашел, но не успел еще систематизировать. Просто... посиди минут пять, десять. Я сейчас все для тебя подготовлю.</p><p>Где-то через час Стайлз поднял голову от маркированного списка, над которым работал, вспомнив, что он тут не один.</p><p>Дерек уснул в позе, которая казалась на редкость неудобной: ноги в обуви все еще на полу, зато сам извернулся и скрючился, завалившись на бок. Дерек так и не снял тяжелую кожаную куртку, которая теперь сбилась на плече, вес Дерек, похоже, перенес на многострадальное плечо и матрас Стайлза, а шею вывернул под таким углом, который позволял упереться переносицей в подушку, при этом не выставив горло напоказ.</p><p>Сейчас уже Стайлз знал достаточно об оборотнях, чтобы понимать, что его комната пахнет для стаи настоящим домом. Беты и люди провели здесь столько времени, что их запах успел впитаться в ткань простыней, в швы одежды. Наверное, для Дерека, как ни для кого другого, подумал Стайлз, это приносило успокоение и чтобы его ни мучило, оно потихоньку уходило.</p><p>Стайлз много накопал: и про трискелион, который принес ему Дерек, и про оборотней в целом. У него появилось несколько теорий, что происходит и кто преследует стаю, и все до единой его пугали. Так что он нажал на «печать», дойдя до конца вордовского документа, прошелся по комнате, пока печатались страницы, собрал аккуратную стопку и оставил ее на коврике. Затем наскоро помолился про себя, чтобы через минуту в его живот не впились когти, и осторожно потряс Дерека.</p><p>— На моей кровати нельзя лежать в обуви и кожанке, — тихо сказал Стайлз. Дерек никак не двинулся, только сонно моргнул, и Стайлз решил этим воспользоваться.</p><p>— Я не шучу, — Стайлз потянул за отворот куртки Дерека, — снимай эту дрянь, если собрался тут спать.</p><p>Он вышел из комнаты, не дожидаясь ответа, в ванной медленно почистил зубы и рассмотрел несуществующую растительность на лице, никуда не торопясь. Перед тем, как снова открыть к себе дверь, Стайлз задержал дыхание по причинам, которые сам до конца не осознавал.</p><p>Ноги Дерека в носках теперь полностью лежали на кровати, снятые ботинки стояли на полу, прикрытые накинутой сверху курткой, и выглядела эта картина многозначительно. Либо Дерек заснул снова, либо он отлично притворялся, но и в том и в том случае Стайлз уже достаточно искушал судьбу сегодня.</p><p>— В последний раз ты удостоился великой чести заграбастать кровать себе одному, потому что был ранен, — пробормотал Стайлз, залезая на свободное место с другой стороны матраса, — но это моя кровать, так что сделаем вид, что никаких гейских подтекстов здесь нет. А если начнешь буянить с утра, попрошу Скотта набить тебе морду.</p><p>Ответа не последовало, как и криков с утра. Дерека вообще с утра не оказалось, но Стайлз другого и не ожидал, так что не так сильно расстроился на этот раз.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>За несколько следующих недель Дерек пришел еще три раза. Он никогда не появлялся, если кто-то другой из стаи был в доме, хотя Стайлз не сомневался, что запах альфы на его кровати все уже почувствовали, и никогда не напоминал о материале, который для него собрал Стайлз. Кстати, Дерек вообще ничего не говорил — они, видимо, регрессировали до невербального общения: Дерек безмолвно появлялся у окна, Стайлз без слов показывал на пустую кровать, а когда просыпался с утра, Дерека уже и след простыл.</p><p>Между ними что-то происходило. Стайлз понимал, что что-то происходило, дураком он не был, но не знал, что именно. И понятия не имел, с кем это можно было обсудить и какие вопросы тут надо задавать, чтобы получить правильные ответы.</p><p>Стайлз почти закончил копаться в себе, когда позвонили в дверь и отец поздоровался с Эллисон, приглашая ее подняться. Эллисон приоткрыла дверь — Стайлз как раз смотрел третий эпизод второго сезона «Касла» — и забралась как ни в чем не бывало на кровать рядом с ним. Через десять минут она уже вычислила убийцу.</p><p>Когда начались титры и Стайлз потянулся к ноутбуку, чтобы включить следующую серию, Эллисон отрицательно покачала головой.</p><p>— Что-то случилось? — нахмурился Стайлз и повернул шею, чтобы заглянуть ей в лицо, что было неудобно, потому что Эллисон сидела, положив голову ему на плечо. Девушка вежливо отодвинулась, опершись вместо него на подушки, но все равно покачала головой.</p><p>— Поговори со мной о Дереке, — тихо предложила она, сбросив одной фразой бомбу Стайлзу на голову.</p><p>— Э, — завис, моргнув Стайлз, — я...</p><p>...не знаю, что сказать. Стайлз был в курсе истории Эллисон и Дерека: полного цикла от встречи с ним до попытки его убить. Стайлз знал про Кейт, знал про Викторию, знал про Джерарда. Знал, что как бы сейчас Эллисон ни пыталась наладить натянутые отношения с остальными членами стаи, с Дереком они так и не общались.</p><p>Так что Эллисон была бы последней в списке людей, с которыми Стайлз стал бы обсуждать Дерека. Черт, да даже отец был бы в этом списке выше.</p><p>— Остальные не знают, как к тебе подступиться, — Эллисон пожала плечами, слегка улыбнувшись явному шоку на лице Стайлза. — Я подумала, что лучше подойду для этого разговора, потому что беты не могут объективно судить о своем альфе, даже при всем их желании.</p><p>— А ты можешь объективно о нем судить?</p><p>Стайлз не хотел ее обидеть этим вопросом, и вроде бы Эллисон все правильно поняла, потому что выражение ее лица ни на секунду не изменилось. Скорее, она выглядела задумчивой, словно взвешивала мысленно то, что хотела сказать.</p><p>— Я заметила, что Дерек никогда не нападает первым, — ответила она. — Моя тетя убила его семью, он закончил наше перемирие. Моя мама пыталась убить Скотта, он дал ей отпор. Питер убил стаю Дерека, Дерек создал новую. — Эллисон медленно вздохнула и закрыла глаза. На ее ресницах проступила влага, и Стайлз понятия не имел, как утешить того, кто плачет, но Эллисон вздохнула еще раз и открыла глаза. — Семья Арджентов следует девизу «Мы охотимся на тех, кто охотится на нас». Дерек следует этому завету лучше, чем любой из нашей семьи. Может, он мне и не нравится и, наверное, никогда не понравится, но я его уважаю и постараюсь быть объективной.</p><p>Стайлз кивнул. Эллисон умела выбить почву у него из-под ног в самые неподходящие моменты, пора было уже к этому привыкнуть.</p><p>— Я и сам не знаю, о чем тут рассказывать, — признался Стайлз. — В смысле, все и так учуяли, что с того раза Дерек приходит ко мне.</p><p>Эллисон согласно кивнула.</p><p>— Я не понимаю почему. Или что он тут забыл. Просто иногда Дерек приходит, а я его не прогоняю.</p><p>— И ты не против, что он приходит?</p><p>Стайлз много думал о постоянном присутствии Дерека в своей комнате и жизни. И чаще всего эти мысли были противоречивыми. Он не совсем понимал, что происходит, и не понимал, что это значит, и не знал, как это характеризовало происходящее, или что говорило о Дереке, или о стае. Но как же иногда приятно лежать в постели с кем-то рядом. Приятно, что когда он просыпается в холодном поту ото сна, в котором линия пульса на мониторе начинает бежать ровно и слабые пальцы отпускают его руку, рядом с ним кто-то теплый, сильный и живой.</p><p>— Неа, — медленно ответил Стайлз, кивнув, — не против. Мне нравится помогать стае. И Дерек не стал бы приходить, если бы сам что-то с этого не имел.</p><p>— Ты переживаешь из-за того, что не знаешь, что именно он с этого имеет?</p><p>— Не особо? — вздохнул Стайлз, понимая, что прозвучало скорее как вопрос, чем как утверждение. — В смысле, ну да, какая-то часть меня лезет от любопытства на стену, но не... Я просто хочу разобраться.</p><p>— Это логично, — согласилась Эллисон. Стайлз хмыкнул.</p><p>— Неа, — рассмеялся он.</p><p>— Ну, или нет, — чуть улыбнулась, соглашаясь, Эллисон. — Хочешь, вообще не будем об этом говорить? Я не хочу тебя заставлять, я просто хочу...</p><p>— Чтобы я знал, что могу с тобой поговорить? — улыбнулся ей Стайлз, толкая по-дружески плечом. — Хорошо, я понял.</p><p>— Отлично, — по-деловому ответила Эллисон, уверенно кивнув. — Ладно. Посмотрим следующую серию? Там играет актер, который выглядит как еще более сексуальная версия Дерека.</p><p>— Куда уж сексуальнее? — ухмыльнулся Стайлз. — Поверю, только если увижу своими глазами.</p><p>(Насчет «сексуальнее» можно было поспорить, но Эллисон забыла упомянуть, что Джулльярд репетитор по скрипке, и они вдвоем сошлись на том, что это огромный ему плюс).</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Стайлз редко видел Эрику в школе, обычно только на уроках по экономике или если она подходила к нему в коридорах, так что сначала он только сильно удивился, заметив, что она сидит на столе около парковки, и только через пару секунд обратил внимание, что ее обычный прикид из кожаной куртки и юбки в облипку сегодня уступил место свободному свитеру на молнии и джинсам. Еще через пару секунд Стайлз заметил, что левая рука у Эрики была прижата к груди и лежала в перевязке через плечо.</p><p>— Что случилось? — вздохнул Стайлз, прибавив шагу на подходе к столику. Бойд сидел рядом с Эрикой, обнимая ее одной рукой за бедра, и при ближайшем рассмотрении тоже выглядел потрепанным. У Бойда определенно подпухла щека, а тяжелый макияж на лице Эрики не полностью скрывал синяк под правым глазом. Что за черт?</p><p>— Ниче... — начал Бойд. Стайлз одарил его таким взглядом, что невозмутимый обычно Бойд тут же захлопнул рот и врать перестал.</p><p>— Мы в порядке, — голос Эрики звучал слишком бодро для ее обычной манеры. — Стайлз, мы в порядке.</p><p>— А так не выглядите, — Стайлз многозначительно посмотрел на ее руку. Движения пальцев, выглядывавших из-за края повязки, казались неуклюжими и рваными, словно Эрика безуспешно пыталась пользоваться рукой как обычно. Не о каком «в порядке» тут речи и не шло.</p><p>— Ничего страшного не произошло, — настаивала Эрика. — К завтрашнему утру рука полностью исцелится. Если бы не эта дурацкая контрольная на следующем уроке у нас с Бойдом, мы бы сегодня вообще не пришли и никто бы ничего не заметил.</p><p>— Ладно, но это не отменяет тот факт, что вы ранены, — сказал Стайлз. — Серьезно, ребят, вы же оборотни, вы умеете исцеляться реально по волшебству, я сам видел. Тогда чего вы сейчас... — медленно закончил он, так и не договорив, и присмотрелся к отметине на шее Бойда. Через ключицу протянулся и уходил под воротник длинный рваный порез, который неуловимо напоминал о ранах, которые были в первую ночь на Дереке.</p><p>А потом Стайлз вспомнил, как Лидия говорила ему, Скотту и Айзеку, отвлекаясь на голос Дитона в трубке, что «раны заживать будут дольше, чем обычно, потому что оставлены альфой».</p><p>— Это Дерек так с вами? — прорычал Стайлз и резко перевел взгляд на Эрику. Она казалась искренне удивлена такими обвинениями, растерянное выражение Бойда ей вторило, но Стайлза было не остановить.</p><p>— Раны, причиненные альфой, заживают дольше, — напомнил он. — Мне про это рассказала Лидия. Надо же, вот как Дерек себе представляет тренировки в духе «бьет значит любит»?</p><p>Стайлз был в гневе. Не совсем знакомое для него чувство (гнев — та эмоция, которая требует крайней степени заинтересованности объекта, а Стайлз обычно склонен к флегматичным оттенкам эмоционального спектра шкалы), но тем не менее это так. Он был в гневе от самой мысли, что Дерек так поступал с бетами, сталкивал их с нависшей угрозой лбами с такой силой, что у них надолго не сходили увечья.</p><p>— Нет, Стайлз, это не то...</p><p>Зазвонил звонок на урок и прервал Эрику, что Стайлза только устроило. Им с Дереком предстояло перекинуться парочкой слов в следующую их встречу, и никакие попытки Эрики отмазать Дерека ничего не изменят. Они скрывали от него правду уже несколько месяцев, и Стайлз намеревался получить ответы.</p><p>До конца дня он больше эту тему не поднимал. Эрика и Бойд на занятиях в тот день больше не появились, Айзека на обеде не было, а узнавать что-то во время уроков у Лидии с Эллисон было бы просто бессмысленно.</p><p>Так что Стайлз подождал до дома. Он сидел у себя в комнате, бездумно прокручивая страницы на сайте в полной уверенности, что сегодня вечером Дерек придет. И не столько потому, что тот не спал у него уже несколько дней, сколько оттого, что Эрика с Бойдом, скорее всего, уже рассказали ему про то, что было утром. Так что Стайлз ждал.</p><p>При звуке ботинка, приземлившегося на крышу над окном, Стайлз закрыл ноутбук. К тому моменту, когда Дерек проскользнул в окно и оказался в комнате, Стайлз уже стоял и поджидал его.</p><p>— Ты, — прорычал Стайлз, — рассказывай. Сейчас.</p><p>Эрика определенно поговорила с Дереком. Тот даже отдаленно не показался удивлен непривычно агрессивным приветствием, наоборот, был готов. На лице Дерека уже было упрямое выражение, и он с усмешкой сделал еще один шаг внутрь комнаты.</p><p>— Поверить не могу, что ты решил, будто я могу причинить вред своей стае, — рыкнул Дерек. — Ты подумал, что с Эрикой это я, что я...</p><p>— Вот только не надо, — закатил глаза Стайлз. — Не вешай мне лапшу на уши. Ты на тренировках устраиваешь им ад. Я знаю, что это так, они сами рассказывали. Так что не удивлюсь, если ты решил зайти чуть дальше.</p><p>— На тренировках они дерутся друг с другом, — ответил Дерек. — Я никогда... и вообще...</p><p>— Херня, — закричал Стайлз. Гнев, который закипал в глубине, наконец-то прорвался через край и наружу. — Если они наносят раны друг другу, то исцеляются мгновенно. Только альфа может оставить следы надолго, и, давай по честноку, сколько альф в Бейкон-Хиллз?</p><p>Ответом ему была тишина. Разозленное выражение лица Дерека пропало всего на секунду, словно его защита была временно пробита Стайлзом, и широко открытые глаза просто просигнализировали: «Виновен!»</p><p>Но не из-за стаи.</p><p>— Дерек, — Стайлз задышал, резко, порывисто, вдох-выдох в отчаянных попытках собрать воедино скачущие, как языки пламени, мысли. — Дерек, сколько альф в Бейкон-Хиллз?</p><p>Дерек выглядел загнанным в ловушку, и Стайлз уже знал, что загнанный, припертый в угол Дерек не будет сдаваться до последнего.</p><p>— Сколько альф в Бейкон-Хиллз? Еще один? Еще одна стая? Это они вас преследуют? Дерек?</p><p>— Не лезь, Стайлз, — рыкнул Дерек, уже положив одну руку на окно. Стайлз все равно не успел бы его задержать и заставить все рассказать. — Хватит совать нос в дела, которые тебя не касаются. Не лезь в это.</p><p>Дерек ушел быстрее, чем Стайлз успел спросить, «это» это что?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Еще неделю Дерек не появлялся на горизонте. Все беты единодушно поклялись Стайлзу, что Дерек никогда не причинял им вреда без причины (это «без причины» снова завело Стайлза, но Эрика рассказала про то, как они проводят полнолуния и как запускают процесс заживления), однако тут же виновато затихли, стоило ему спросить про другую стаю. Айзек почти раскололся, молчаливо кивая, когда Стайлз в очередной раз завел пластинку, что Дерек не виноват и это, наверное, кто-то из другой стаи, и что тогда это бы все объяснило. Скотт появился как раз вовремя, чтобы помешать Айзеку рассказать что-то стоящее, послав другу непривычно твердый взгляд.</p><p>Стайлз не сдался и не отступил, просто усвоил урок, как и когда вступать в битву. Было очевидно, что вся стая сплотилась в стремлении держать его в неведении.</p><p>Хорошо. Он подождет, когда Дерек расколется первым. Странно, но Стайлз был уверен, что Дерек рано или поздно появится, а уж ждать он умеет.</p><p>Тишина в эфире продлилась две с половиной недели. Стайлз потянулся остановить раздачу серии «Мыслить как преступник» на ноутбуке, когда услышал, как приоткрылось окно. Айзек со Скоттом ушли час назад, и никто из стаи не заявился бы так поздно, не предупредив сначала смской.</p><p>Кроме того, Дерек единственный не стучался.</p><p>Стайлз продолжал сидеть с прямой спиной, пока Дерек лез в комнате и закрывал за собой окно, и настраивался, собираясь с духом. Ровное дыхание, невозмутимое выражение лица, молчание — Стайлз подождет, когда Дерек заговорит первым.</p><p>— Да, в городе появилась другая стая. Пытаются захватить нашу территорию.</p><p>Ждать долго не пришлось. Дерек говорил грубо и агрессивно, как раньше, когда они спорили, но на этот раз что-то поменялось. Словно Дерек решил помириться и протянул своеобразную оливковую ветвь, появившись в его комнате с добровольными ответами на вопросы Стайлза двухнедельной свежести.</p><p>— Они тут с прошлой весны, — продолжил Дерек. — Троих из пяти мы убрали. В схватке с третьим Эрика сломала руку.</p><p>— А ты пришел сюда, — догадался Стайлз, потому что ну не умел он держать язык за зубами, особенно когда оказывался прав, — в первый раз. Ты же сказал... А разве в стае может быть больше одного альфы?</p><p>Дерек посмотрел на него. Конечно, это был не ответ, но все стало понятно и без слов.</p><p>— Насколько нам известно, о тебе они еще не знают, — наконец произнес Дерек. — И вся стая очень хотела бы, чтобы так и продолжалось, так что не выебывайся. Не лезь в это.</p><p>И хотя Дерек говорил сердитым альфа-тоном и смотрел агрессивно, упрямо хмуря брови, все равно казалось, что он пытается извиниться. Дерек словно отыгрывал все назад, неумело извиняясь за то, каким был придурком, может даже, за свою самоволку последние две с половиной недели.</p><p>А Стайлза это устраивало.</p><p>(Наверное, сказался еще тот факт, что в тусклом свете прикроватной лампы, слишком дикий и неукротимый среди домашней обстановки, Дерек выглядел особенно соблазнительно.</p><p>Звоните пожарным, вызывайте бригаду. Сказать, что Дерек просто огонь — не сказать ничего).</p><p>— Смотришь «Мыслить как преступник»?</p><p>Если Дерека и удивила резкая смена темы, этого он не показал. Почти сразу же, только поджав губы на секунду перед ответом, Дерек снова заговорил:</p><p>— Мне нравится Морган, — пожал он плечами. — Отличный детектив.</p><p>— Ну конечно же, — покачал головой Стайлз, вздыхая. — Еще один красивый и суровый мужлан по имени Дерек, который ведет себя как мудак, но в душе нежная фиалка.</p><p>Тяжелым вздохом Дерека можно было снести домик (волчьи шуточки, на этот раз про трех поросят. Теперь, когда Стайлз в курсе, что Дерек его не прибьет, в ход пойдут все до единой), затем, закатив глаза, Дерек нагло мотнул подбородком.</p><p>— Да, да, большой серый волк, я тебя раскусил, — подразнил Стайлз. Он похлопал рядом по постели, другой рукой кликая на текущую серию и ставя следующую в очереди на закачку. — Давай. Если раскроешь дело раньше меня, пообещаю не лезть в вашу войну за территорию.</p><p>Дерек успешно опознал четырех неизвестных подряд — Стайлз, чтобы не рушить зарождающееся взаимопонимание, которое могло стать следующей ступенью после привычных молчаливых ночевок, не стал уличать Дерека в том, что тот наверняка уже смотрел эти серии.</p><p>Они заснули на серии про двух братьев, которые охотились на людей, словно на животных. И хотя весь вечер они просидели молча, соблюдая незримую границу по середине кровати, Стайлз все равно не мог унять чувство, что что-то изменилось.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Он оказался прав. Тот вечер все изменил. Упростил. Пакт о взаимном молчании стал гораздо менее молчаливым. Конечно, они с Дереком не превратились в неразлучных школьных сплетниц, так же непринужденно болтать, как со Скоттом, они вряд ли тоже когда-нибудь станут, но теперь Стайлз с Дереком хотя бы общались. Стайлз спрашивал что-то по домашке (и каждый раз приятно удивлялся, когда оказывалось, что Дерек разбирается в теме), а Дерек рассказывал, чем занимался со стаей на тренировке.</p><p>Они и дальше смотрели «Мыслить как преступник». Иногда Стайлз ждал Дерека: наверняка он не знал, но иногда возникало что-то, вроде предчувствия. Пару раз Стайлз ошибался, и Дерек так и не приходил — но зато еще ни разу Дерек не заставал его врасплох. Две банки яблочного «Доктора Пеппера», неоткрытая пачка чипсов и три закачанных серии уже ждали, когда Дерек приоткрывал окно.</p><p>Конечно, все-таки приходилось оставаться реалистом: не все на свете может поменяться. Теперь — после того, как в тот вечер, когда Дерек, извиняясь, почти выложил карты на стол — все новые атаки Стайлза с целью выведать что-то про стаю-захватчика натыкались на глухую стену. Пару вечеров они даже ссорились из-за этого. Не так сильно, как в первый раз: Дерек больше не сбегал, и Стайлз не выгонял его из дома — но злой и раздраженный Стайлз лежал и старательно смотрел в потолок . Стараясь не замечать, как рядом недовольный Дерек взглядом сверлит дыры у него в виске.</p><p>Стайлз даже и не помышлял поднимать тему, а почему, собственно, Дерек ночует у него два или три раза в неделю.</p><p>Что, собственно, было не так трудно. Нет, Стайлзу, конечно, безумно было интересно, и он бы с радостью ухватился за возможность что-то выяснить, подай Дерек намек, что не против это обсудить, но... статус-кво Стайлза вполне устраивал. Он же не задавался вопросами по поводу их легкой дружбы со Скоттом, не разбирал на составляющие чувство братского товарищества, которое связывало их с Айзеком, и не пытался понять, почему в его доме остальная стая чувствовала себя комфортно и в безопасности. Объяснений всему вышеперечисленному, как и регулярным появлениям Дерека у него в доме, у Стайлза тоже не было, но он никогда и не думал проявлять недовольство. Так что зачем переживать из-за причин Дерека, если все, что происходило, Стайлза устраивало?</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Стайлз упирался коленями в край матраса, а левой рукой о пол и тянулся, загребая к себе пальцами, до зарядки от компьютера. У него почти получалось, только вытянуть бы руку подальше... Может, если упереться коленом в круглый шов матраса...</p><p>Дверь в спальню распахнулась настежь, и Стайлз успел рассмотреть мельком черное на черном на черном, прежде чем завалиться лицом на пол.</p><p>— Оу, — простонал он глухо в ковер. Пострадала больше гордость — ступни так и остались на кровати, колени тоже не ударились о пол, так что не считая небольшого ожога от ковра на левой руке и ноющего носа, которым он вошел в пол под странным углом, жить Стайлз будет.</p><p>Кроме того, пальцы правой руки обхватили конец кабеля от зарядки, так что — хей. Маленькая победа.</p><p>— Поверить не могу, что ты до сих пор не убился, — мрачно заметил Дерек.</p><p>Стайлз вывернул из-под себя руку, оттолкнулся ногами от кровати и рывком развернулся. Дерек стоял, прислонившись к проему, и с плохо скрываемым весельем смотрел, как Стайлз валяется на полу с по-прежнему задранными на матрас коленками.</p><p>— Поверить не могу, что ты вошел через дверь, — ответил Стайлз, как только удобно устроился. — И поверить не могу, что ты вообще знаешь, как открывать двери.</p><p>— Ты оставил дверь на кухне незапертой, — ответил Дерек с укоризной, — а что, если бы это был кто-то другой?</p><p>— У меня под кроватью лежит бейсбольная бита, а на быстром наборе целая стая оборотней, — небрежно отмахнулся Стайлз.</p><p>— И еще целая стая оборотней, которая охотится на членов моей стаи, — Дерек оттолкнулся от дверного проема, пересек комнату и уселся на кровать. Ноги Стайлза немного подпрыгнули, когда Дерек сел на кровать, и если Дерек заметил, как тот немного передвинулся влево, чтобы лодыжка и ступня слегка прижимались к его ноге, то никак это не прокомментировал.</p><p>Просто... Дерек сказал «моя стая». И взбеленился, потому что Стайлз не запер дверь, пока другая стая угрожает стае Дерека. Может, это и не именное выгравированное приглашение вступить в элитный внутренний круг, как будто Стайлзу оно было нужно... но черт, отчего-то в груди потеплело.</p><p>— Ладно, — закатил он глаза, нельзя же, чтобы Дерек догадался о том, что он чувствует, — извини, что я не закрыл дверь, папочка, больше так не буду.</p><p>Дерек щелкнул Стайлза пальцем по лодыжке:<br/>
— Я не шучу, — упрямо продолжил он, — прекрати искушать судьбу. Хватает того, что ты не закрываешь окно.</p><p>— И не собираюсь его закрывать, — вздохнул Стайлз. Они уже дважды ссорились на эту тему, когда Дерек ныл, что лень Стайлза не доведет того до добра. — А то как еще раз в неделю ты будешь попадать на теплые посиделки у Стайлза?</p><p>— Подождав десять секунд, которые уйдут у тебя на то, чтобы дойти до окна и открыть его, — проворчал Дерек.</p><p>В этом споре победителей не предвиделось, по крайней мере, не скоро. Дерек вообще возражал вполсилы в лучшем случае, и Стайлз подозревал, причина в том, что Дереку нравилось иметь всегда открытый доступ в спальню к Стайлзу, не так уж он и хотел, чтобы Стайлз запирал окно, даже если так и правда было бы безопаснее. Стайлз был уверен, что спорили они скорее ради самого спора, потому что пока они огрызались друг на дружку, не приходилось признавать, что постепенно они стали меньше грызться и больше нравиться друг другу.</p><p>А то боже упаси, если Дерек Хейл с кем-то по-настоящему подружится.</p><p>— О, так ты не отпираешься, что тебе нужны теплые еженедельные посиделки со Стайлзом, — усмехнулся Стайлз, толкнув Дерека пяткой в бедро. — Не думай, что я не заметил, как ты промолчал на эту тему.</p><p>Дерек зыркнул на него, но опять больше для виду, без огонька. Стайлз практически просиял своей улыбкой нахальной занозы в заднице, которую он специально берег для тех случаев, когда доводил окружающих до каления и выходил сухим из воды. Дерек закатил глаза.</p><p>— Да ладно, — буркнул он. — Ты заснул в первой половине сдвоенной серии. Я три дня ждал, чтобы досмотреть.</p><p>В груди при этих словах снова потеплело, потому что Дерек признался, что ждал, чтобы посмотреть «Мыслить как преступник» вместе. Стайлз постарался не выдать то, как растаяло его сердце, вместо этого скинув ноги с кровати и возвращаясь в вертикальное положение.</p><p>— Ты так говоришь, будто это я виноват, — пожаловался он, снова наклоняясь, чтобы подобрать с пола зарядку и ноутбук. — Мне до двух ночи пришлось помогать Айзеку с сочинением по «Королю Лиру».</p><p>— А как будто я виноват, что ты такой ботаник и все пытаются тебя развести сделать за них домашку, — подразнил Дерек. Он отпихнул ботинок и подполз по матрасу ближе к тому месту, где, подперев себя подушками, уселся Стайлз.</p><p>— Ну ты сейчас меня оскорбил, — ухмыльнулся Стайлз, устанавливая ноутбук между ними и разворачивая окно Хрома, где уже закачались обе части сдвоенной серии. — Стайлз, ты слишком умный. Ты такой заучка.</p><p>Дерек издал рядом какой-то невнятный возмущенный звук, и Стайлз даже не стал оглядываться, ясно было, что Дерек устраивался поудобнее. А вот надо снимать кожаную куртку до того, как лезть на кровать.</p><p>— Никогда не пойму, почему ты забываешь ее снимать, — буркнул Стайлз, отклоняясь в сторону, пока Дерек выпутывался из рукавов.</p><p>— Она удобная.</p><p>— Удобная, — передразнил Стайлз. — Есть большая разница между модной, но удобной одеждой и одеждой, в которой удобно отрубаться вечером перед телеком. Кожаная куртка, Хейл, попадает в первую категорию.</p><p>— Может, мне нравится кожа, — ответил Дерек. Невинно, никакого даже отдаленно пошлого намека в его интонации или в том, как он это сказал, не было и в помине, но у Стайлза в голове сразу пронесся калейдоскоп различных вещей из кожи, которые могли бы нравиться Дереку. Стайлз с усилием прогнал самые кинковые картинки (хотя какая разница — Дерек мог бы просто перебирать образцы из кожи в магазине, и Стайлза все равно это бы немного заводило) и проглотил панический смешок, который чуть не сорвался с губ.</p><p>— Что? — холодно спросил Дерек, поглядывая на него краем глаза. Плечи Стайлза потрясывало от еле сдерживаемого смеха. Когда Дерек снова распрямился, скинув куртку на пол, рукой он облокотился на одну из подушек Стайлза.</p><p>— Просто представил, — быстро выпалил Стайлз, сочиняя на ходу, — как ты спишь на кожаных простынях, кожаных подушках и укрываешься кожаным одеялом, лишь бы доказать, как это удобно.</p><p>Ну. Это слегка... Стайлз, лучше ничего не мог придумать? Ты представляешь Дерека в кожаной кровати? Тем более, картинка не заставила себя ждать: Дерек на матрасе, в окружении мягкой выдубленной кожи, прикосновение холодного материала к гладкой смуглой коже, о боже...</p><p>Дерек молчал минуту, Стайлз предпочел сделать вид, что тот очень занят сценой между Морганом и Ридом на экране. Сам Стайлз пытался взять под контроль собственное сердцебиение и почти не следил за двумя своими любимыми персонажами, с каждым выдохом медленно, по миллиметру пытаясь отодвинуться от Дерека.</p><p>Через минуту Дерек протянул ему телефон, показывая на экране статью с описанием плюсов «элегантных и удобных» кожаных простыней, кожаных с сатиновыми вставками наволочек и сравнением кожаных пледов и кожаных пододеяльников. Комментарии от довольных покупателей описывали «роскошные ощущения» и «гладкую поверхность», что идеально вписывалось в картинку, с которой Стайлз уже и так безуспешно боролся.</p><p>— О мой бог, — Стайлз оттолкнул руку Дерека от лица, — ненавижу тебя.</p><p>Дерек ухмыльнулся, и это была не добродушная улыбка, а именно версия его собственной нахальной улыбки занозы в заднице, и Стайлза реально бесило то, что его ничего в Дереке не бесило. Он все равно толкнул Дерека посильнее в плечо, Дерек в ответ напрягся, постаравшись остаться на месте, завязалась возня.</p><p>Когда пыль поулеглась (они так и не перестали улыбаться, а телефон Дерек снова убрал в карман), пришлось перематывать назад последние пять минут серии. Дерек наклонился сам, отмахнувшись от бесполезных и вялых попыток Стайлза дотянуться до ноутбука, и когда откинулся назад, плечом лег на Стайлза, придавив собой его руку к подушке и пресекая любые дальнейшие поползновения.</p><p>— Придурок, — буркнул Стайлз, толкая Дерека в ребра.</p><p>— Сам придурок, — несердито буркнул в ответ Дерек, подвинув руку и еще больше наваливаясь на Стайлза.</p><p>Так они сидели до конца серии, а потом еще следующую... Вообще они же не специально избегали физических контактов до этого вечера, и от ощущения, как рядом прижимается теплый Дерек, у Стайлза почти не сбивалось сердцебиение.</p><p>А если Стайлз и проснулся в кровати следующим утром, чувствуя, что как будто немного холоднее, чем обычно... Ну, зима же. Зимой такое бывает.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Чего-то не хватало.</p><p>Стая снова собралась вместе, на этот раз у Лидии дома. С того раза, как на дне рождения Лидии выяснилось, что пунш с аконитом подействовал даже на Скотта, она работала над более слабой версией, которая добивалась бы эффекта, сравнимого с алкогольным опьянением, но без побочных эффектов в виде галлюцинаций. До сегодняшнего вечера подопытной свинкой, очевидно, выступал Джексон (он проговорился, когда жаловался, что чуть не умер со скуки на Выпускном балу, пока был там трезвый), — но Лидия наконец-то вывела формулу, которую готова была испытать на большей аудитории.</p><p>И которая, кажется, срабатывала: со своего места Стайлз видел, что их компания слегка подшофе и уверенно двигалась в сторону приятного опьянения. Айзек и Эллисон сидели за кофейным столиком, плечи Эллисон были расслаблены, а голос спокоен, пока она учила Айзека, как попадать четвертаком в стакан. Лидия сидела у Джексона на коленях, закинув ноги на Бойда, и посмеивалась вместе с Эрикой над чем-то, что, судя по выражениям на лицах их парней, Стайлзу абсолютно точно лучше не стоило знать. Скотт валялся вместе с ним на полу, положив голову другу на бедро, а пятки сунув под кофейный столик в ноги Айзеку.</p><p>Было хорошо. Легко и спокойно, сознание как будто бы плыло, словно он опустился на дно бассейна и сидел в уютной толще воды. Стайлз чувствовал себя в тепле и довольстве, тело звенело не так, как обычно, а куда приятнее, расслабленнее. Стайлз посмеялся чему-то, что сказал Скотт, взлохматил темные волосы лучшего друга и глупо улыбнулся Лидии, когда она умиленно протянула «о» и сфоткала их в Инстаграм.</p><p>Но все равно. Чего-то не хватало.</p><p>Времени сообразить, что не так, у Стайлза, однако, не предоставилось. Победный возглас Айзека, наконец забросившего четвертак в стакан, привлек внимание Лидии, и хотя та была непреклонна в своем нежелании играть в четвертаки, идея сыграть на выпивку ей тут же приглянулась.</p><p>В итоге они решили играть в «Королей», потому что на 85% там нужна удача, а только потом ловкость. Стайлза такой расклад устраивал: он порвет кого угодно в алкогольный пинг-понг или в пирамидку из стаканчиков, но в любой другой игре на выпивание, где участников было много, его шансы были невелики. Джексон извлек колоду игральных карт из тумбочки рядом с диваном.</p><p>Очень быстро они — что, собственно, было неудивительно — пошли вразнос. Ну если так можно сказать про карточную игру. Когда Айзек на третьем круге вытянул четверку, все на диване так быстро наклонились положить ладони на пол, что Лидия даже столкнула Джексона с края.</p><p>— Ребята, — смеясь, махнул в их сторону Стайлз. Лидия даже на капельку не казалась пристыженной (кто бы удивился), зато Джексон на удивление не оскорбился. — Это же просто игра.</p><p>— И победитель может быть только один, — хитро ответила Лидия.</p><p>— Не думаю, что в «Королях» можно победить, — не согласился Скотт. — Кажется, игра заканчивается, когда заканчивается колода.</p><p>— Вот поэтому, МакКолл, ты вечно в лузерах, — встрял Джексон, но как-то без огонька, даже с дружелюбными отголосками в интонации, так что Скотт просто закатил глаза в ответ.</p><p>— Ладно, — вздохнул он, — валяй, Уиттмор. Покажи мне класс.</p><p>Ну а чего еще Стайлз ожидал. В его стае и так собрались сплошь охочие до внимания и почестей, так что проигнорировать вызов, где еще и задействована выпивка, точно не в их правилах.</p><p>Эрика и Бойд чуть не снесли лампу, хватая друг друга и не давая поднять руку, когда Лидия вытащила семерку. После валета, которого вытащила Эллисон, минут пять спорили, можно ли считать мюсли кашей, и в итоге Эллисон предложила переиграть весь круг с новой категорией. После первого короля и последующего правила Айзека, что нельзя трогать себя за лицо, Стайлзу пришлось выпить целую кружку пунша, пока игра снова не сделала круг и не вернулась к Айзеку.</p><p>Джексон вытянул первую десятку, после чего разгорелось бурное обсуждение правил, на сколько пальцев сыграть в «Я никогда не...». В итоге решили, что пять, потому что три — слишком легко, а десять — слишком долго. Джексон сразу же нацелился на Скотта с Айзеком.</p><p>— Я никогда не сидел на скамейке запасных, — ухмыльнулся он, указывая стаканом в их сторону. Скотт и Айзек загнули по пальцу.</p><p>— Я никогда не водила порш, — мило улыбнулась Эллисон, кивая на руку Джексона. Тот неохотно загнул большой палец.</p><p>– Меня никогда не понижали до со-капитана, — тут же добавил Айзек, улыбаясь в ответ на недовольный взгляд Джексона.</p><p>— У меня никогда не было понтовых автомобильных номеров со своим именем, — заржал Скотт.</p><p>В обычной ситуации Стайлз поддержал бы охоту на Джексона: чего только стоила раздраженная ухмылка на лице Джексона каждый раз, когда тому приходилось загибать палец, — но, если честно, так было совсем не весело. В чем смысл выбивать одну и ту же кеглю, когда можно выбить страйк?</p><p>— Я никогда не целовался ни с кем в этой комнате, — довольный собой заявил Стайлз.</p><p>По комнате пронесся разочарованный вздох, после чего Эрика, Бойд, Лидия, Джексон, Эллисон и Скотт загнули один палец. Не дернулся только Айзек, он, дразнясь, помахал перед Стайлзом пятью пальцами.</p><p>— Хорошая попытка, — рассмеялся он.</p><p>— Ах вот как? — отреагировал Стайлз. Он поставил стакан на пол, перелез через коленки Скотта и схватил Айзека за подбородок, целуя с громким, влажным звуком прямо в губы. Самого поцелуя там почти не было, больше звука и шоу, но всех просто порвало на клочки от смеха. Айзек отодвинул от себя лицо Стайлза и принялся демонстративно вытирать губы свободной рукой.</p><p>— Фуу, — заныл Айзек, делая глоток пунша, как будто пытался перебить противный привкус во рту, но его глаза под челкой светились, и Айзек поджимал губы, пытаясь не улыбнуться.</p><p>— Я просто не хотел, чтобы ты чувствовал себя не у дел — сказал Стайлз. — И вообще, теперь никто не сможет использовать это против тебя.</p><p>Айзек только глаза закатил и потянулся через Скотта шутливо пихнуть его в плечо, однако Стайлз своего добился. Напряжение в воздухе от того, как все ополчились на Джексона, растаяло, а следующая фраза Эрики была вполне расплывчатая, так что и Лидия, и Скотт, и Стайлз загнули по пальцу. Джексон по-прежнему проигрывал, еще бы, у него оставался незагнутым только один палец, в то время как у всех остальных по три-четыре, но игра теперь пошла более весело и менее враждебно.</p><p>Джексон удачно проиграл после искренне невинного утверждения Эллисон, что «я никогда не тренировалась целоваться на лучшем друге».</p><p>Напряженность, может, и ушла, но дух соперничества никуда не делся. Джексон царским жестом щедро отпил из своего стакана, тут же высмеял Стайлза, когда тот почесал нос, и первым хлопнул рукой по полу, когда Эллисон перевернула еще одну четверку.</p><p>И все равно было весело. Враждебность укротили при помощи легкого, но верного алкогольного опьянения вперемешку со взрывами открытого смеха, когда происходило что-то совсем дурацкое. Потом случился раунд «Назови разные позиции в сексе» аж на три круга, прервал его Скотт, вытащив единицу, ему выпало прочитать стихотворение, которое превратилось в речитатив, Стайлз и Эрика аж прихрюкивали от смеха, а когда выпал еще один король, ввели правило «никаких имен», так что все надавали друг другу прозвищ на грани фола (но все равно больше смешных, чем обидных).</p><p>Несмотря ни на что, вопросы оставались самыми любимыми у Стайлза, поэтому, когда Бойд вытащил даму, он состроил самое безмятежное выражение лица и без колебаний встретил взгляд Бойда. Они перекидывались вопросами между собой: Бойд — Стайлз — Джексон — Айзек — Эрика — Скотт, пока Лидия и Стайлз не сошлись в битве не на жизнь, а на смерть, обстреливая друг друга короткими фразами и забыв обо всех вокруг, лишь бы выбить у противника почву из-под ног.</p><p>— Сколько ты весишь? — бросил Стайлз, надеясь, что гнев заставит Лидию сбиться.</p><p>Та и бровью не повела.</p><p>— Сколько раз в день ты дрочишь?</p><p>— Это платье с прошлогодней коллекции?</p><p>— Знаешь наизусть диалоги из «Дрянных девчонок»?</p><p>— А ты ассоциируешь себя с Реджиной Джордж?</p><p>— Переживаешь по ночам, что я тебя постоянно обижаю?</p><p>— Не против, если я тебя на автобусе перееду?</p><p>— Когда Дерек тут ночует, вы трахаетесь?</p><p>Стайлз с глухим звуком приземлился задницей на ковер, раззявив рот. Выражение в распахнутых глазах Лидии металось от торжества к раскаянию, и вся группа уставилась на Стайлза, ожидая его дальнейшей реакции.</p><p>Стайлз рассмеялся.<br/>
— Черт возьми, — простонал он, задыхаясь между взрывами смеха и держась за живот. — О мой бог, Лидс, я даже не расстроился, что проиграл.</p><p>— Будто ты мог выиграть, — хмыкнула она. Сейчас смеялись уже все, еще немного сдержанно, но уже не так нервно, как минуту назад. Стайлз от этого рассмеялся еще сильнее, ну потому что в самом-то деле.</p><p>— А если серьезно, то нет, — ответил он наконец, после того как справедливо сделал свой глоток пунша. — Если бы.</p><p>Эрика закатила глаза, глядя на Стайзла, и проигнорировала взгляд, который попробовал адресовать ей Бойд. Она сделала свой глоток, потому что была в паре со Стайлзом с тех пор, как тот вытянул восьмерку два круга назад.</p><p>— Если бы Дерек регулярно трахался, не был бы такой занудной задницей, — заявила она. — Или, по крайней мере, вынул бы оттуда палку, которую глубоко туда затолкал.</p><p>— Можно без разговоров о заднице Дерека? — поморщился Джексон.</p><p>— Но это такая симпатичная задница, — вздохнула Лидия, обменявшись понимающей улыбкой с Эрикой.</p><p>Обычно Стайлз первым поспешил бы тут согласиться (а что, уж он успел налюбоваться видом этой задницы, пока ее обладатель выползал в окно), но на этот раз разговор продолжился без него. Вопрос Лидии его всерьез не задел. Его не вывело из равновесия ни то, что Лидия нарушила негласное правило не упоминать непонятные отношения Дерека и Стайлза, ни сами ее намеки, но все же он задумался.</p><p>Потому что наконец-то он сообразил. Чего ему не хватало сегодня весь вечер здесь, в гостиной у Мартинов, где собрались все его любимые люди, где его лучшие друзья растянулись кружком на ковре, чтобы вместе забыть про сверхъестественное, про все причуды, безумие и переживания, которые подстерегают любого, кому семнадцать и кто не особо умен. Не хватало Дерека, именно его присутствия не доставало чтобы появилось по-настоящему завершенное ощущение стаи, и теперь — когда Стайлза наконец-то это заметил — на месте Дерека зазияла дыра.</p><p>Игра продолжилась (никто не выиграл, когда Эрика перевернула последнюю карту, это оказалась очень скучная тройка). Джексон стал перечислять еще карточные игры, в которые можно было сыграть, Стайлз большую часть пропустил мимо ушей. Теперь Джексон руководил, Стайлз просто называл, когда надо, масть или цвет, говорил «выше/ниже» и пил, когда надо было.</p><p>Все мысли занимало отсутствие Дерека. Отвлекало то, как Стайлзу было не все равно, что Дерека сейчас с ними нет. Дерек должен быть тут, должен проводить время со своей стаей, должен учить Лидию, как обманывать магический метаболизм оборотней, должен учить их пьяным играм, которым научился в компании друзей старших братьев и сестер на восточном побережье.</p><p>Но действительно волновало Стайза то, как сильно он сам скучал по Дереку. Не для всех, а именно для себя. Он хотел, чтобы Дерек сидел рядом с ним на полу, закатывал глаза при виде глупой улыбки Скотта и давал Стайлзу оплеуху за каждую собачью шутку. Стайлз хотел, чтобы Дерек сидел сейчас в этом огромном кресле, расставив колени, а Стайлз сидел бы на полу, привалившись к его ногам и упираясь в кресло.</p><p>Они не расходятся спать по парам — никто не горел желанием заниматься хоть чем-то, отдаленно связанным с сексом, в доме, где у всех обостренный слух. Кроме того, общеизвестный факт, что вся суть совместных ночевок в том, чтобы спать всем вместе в одной комнате. Мебель из подвала Лидии они сдвинули вместе, словно паззл. В ход пошли диван L-образной формы, два огромных пуфика, тахта, и получилась огромная кровать-трансформер, где всем восьмерым места оказалось предостаточно, но все равно их компания улеглась как можно теснее: Джексон властно обнял Лидию, которой всегда важно, чтобы сзади был Джексон, а спереди Бойд. Эрика вытянулась по диагонали, устроив голову на широкой груди Бойда, а ноги просунув под ноги Айзэка.</p><p>Айзэк, Эллисон, Скотт и Стайлз улеглись аккуратно рядышком, как будто все не понимали, что ночью Эллисон и Скотт подкатятся друг к другу. Обычно Стайлза радовали совместные ночевки: ему нравилось лежать в уюте и тесноте и гадать, Эрика или Айзек засунули ногу ему под лодыжку, пока голова Скотта покоилась на второй половине подушки, а Эллисон упиралась щекой ему в бицепс.</p><p>Сегодня, однако же, столь осязаемое отсутствие Дерека расстраивало. Стайлз злился и скучал, потому что впервые алкоголь заставил его признать, что Стайлз не просто хотел, чтобы Дерек ночевал с ними в этой кровати. Стайлз хотел, чтобы Дерек лежал рядом именно с ним, прижимаясь сзади к спине и закинув на него руку, а ногу просунув Стайлзу между бедер. Стайлз хотел лежать на этих огромных ручищах вместо подушки, вдыхая запах голой кожи, материи куртки, сухих листьев и кондиционера для белья. Хотел, чтобы Эллисон ощущала себя в безопасности, лежа спиной к Дереку и лицом к Скотту. Хотел проснуться на заре в полутьме от того, что в рот набились кудри Айзека, который во сне подлез к своему альфе и приткнулся Дереку в сгиб локтя.</p><p>Он хотел почувствовать у шеи недовольный выдох, когда не сможет сдержать смешок, и предупреждающее сжатие зубов на кромке уха, когда Дерек пожалуется: «Еще слишком рано, Стайлз, спи дальше». Стайлз хотел бы дальше привалиться к теплой груди и проваляться так пару часов, пока солнце окончательно не взойдет.</p><p>Хотел бы проснуться через какое-то время вместе с заспанными, неповоротливыми с похмелья лучшими друзьями, своей семьей, своей стаей, и чтобы Дерек по-прежнему был с ним.</p><p>Стайлз аккуратно выполз из гнезда одеял и подушек, прополз под рукой Скотта, просунул одеяло, которым прикрывался, под ногу Эллисон вместо своей ноги. Как только он выпрямился, то досчитал до пяти и проверил, что его уход никого не побеспокоил, а потом как можно тише прошелся по полу и стал подниматься по лестнице на кухню, аккуратно ступая на самый краешек ступенек.</p><p>И чуть не упал на зад и не пролетел весь чертов пролет, пересчитав спиной ступеньки, когда перед ним через стекло раздвижных дверей отразился взгляд алых глаз.</p><p>— Твою же мать, черт побери, — прошипел Стайлз, вцепившись руками в дверной проем. Рядом с ладонью оказались выключатели, и Стайлз отчаянно понадеялся, что какой-то из них осветит крыльцо. Удача оказалась на его стороне, и последний выключатель слева зажег лампочку на улице, явив Дерека.</p><p>— О мой бог, — пробормотал Стайлз, отмыкая замок и выскальзывая через дверь, после чего аккуратно закрыл ее за собой. — Ты вообще с ума сошел?</p><p>— Что ты тут делаешь? — прорычал в ответ Дерек. Он скрестил руки на груди, но сунул ладони под ребра, а не уткнул кулаки в изгиб локтей — словно защищался, а не нападал. Дерек весь промок из-за ночного дождя, который Стайлз не сразу заметил. Стайлзу безумно захотелось вытянуть руку и коснуться, провести по влажным, напряженным плечам, после чего зазвать в дом.</p><p>Вместо этого он сунул руки в карманы худи и невозмутимо посмотрел на Дерека, однако Стайлз все еще был пьян, и волосы помялись после подушки, а под глазами после долгих посиделок проявились мешки, так что в конечном производимом эффекте Стайлз уверен не был.</p><p>— Что я тут делаю? — повторил он, нахмурившись. — Иду воды попить, после того как пытался пить наравне с оборотнями. А ты тут какими судьбами?</p><p>Дерек, казалось, смутился. Смотрел он куда-то влево от Стайлза.</p><p>— Я бегал, — буркнул он. — Знал, что вы все здесь, захотел проверить по дороге домой.</p><p>— Проверить… что у нас все хорошо? — тихо предположил Стайлз.</p><p>Дерек не смотрел на него.</p><p>Рассуждая здраво, Стайлз до сих пор понятия не имел, что за опасность над ними нависла. Он точно знал, что члены стаи периодически попадали в драки, где их ранили, хотя это и пытались от него скрыть, и что Дерек безрезультатно старается решить этот вопрос. Однако Cтайлз все еще не до конца понимал серьезность происходящего, поэтому не мог точно знать, объяснения Дерека искренние, продиктованные заботой о безопасности стаи, или это что-то другое.</p><p>Он вдруг представил, как Дерек сидит совсем один у дома Мартинов, зная, что внутри вся его стая, счастливые, вместе, живые и даже не подозревающие, что он снаружи. Что его стая настолько отделилась от своего альфы, что не скучают и думать даже не подумали позвать его к себе.</p><p>Стайлз очень-очень надеялся, что Дерек действительно просто патрулировал район.</p><p>— У нас все в порядке, — сказал Стайлз. — Все в доме, в подвале. Спят. Ну или спали пять минут назад.</p><p>— Хорошо, — кивнул Дерек. — Сам как?</p><p>Он повернулся к Стайлзу, и его глаза больше не светились красным, лишь слегка гипнотизировали. Стайлз вдруг понял, что впервые встретился с Дереком за пределами своей спальни, и ощущения были какими-то неправильными. Он всегда думал, что если встретит Дерека на улице, то это будет нечто грандиозное, Дерек предстанет перед ним в лучшем свете. Может, на фоне леса, или на открытом складе, или в промышленной зоне в центре города, или на вечерней пригородной дороге. Здесь же, у Лидии на заднем дворе, в свете немилосердного фонаря, который превратил лицо Дерека в мозаику из острых углов и теней, с намокшими и повисшими от дождя волосами, тот казался уставшим и выглядел неважно.</p><p>— Хочешь войти? — выпалил вместо ответа Стайлз. Дерек уставился на него, не совсем понимая вопрос, видимо, так что Стайлз просто пожал плечами. — Ну… просто дождь же идет. И декабрь. Ты промок, и поздно уже. А раз стоишь на заднем дворе, а не у ворот, вряд ли ты приехал на машине, так что… — Стайлз неловко умолк, комкая край свитера.</p><p>— Мне все равно надо еще проверить пару мест, — помотал головой Дерек. Стайлз нахмурился: может, он что-то и путал сейчас с пьяной лавочки, но разве Дерек сам не сказал ему несколько минут назад, что зашел сюда по дороге домой. — Кроме того, мой лофт отсюда недалеко.</p><p>— А, ну ладно, — кивнул Стайлз. Он не стал подлавливать Дерека на лжи. — Тогда мне не стоит тебя задерживать.</p><p>Дерек, однако, не отвел от него взгляда, высматривая что-то свое. Казалось, он пытался разгадать Стайлза, как будто это Стайлз тут нагнал загадочности.</p><p>— Ага, — кивнул наконец Дерек. Он расцепил руки, показывая на дверь. Стайлз даже не сомневался, что Дерек никуда не уйдет, пока не проследит, как за Стайлзом закроется дверь.</p><p>— Хорошо, — кинул в ответ Стайлз и нащупал дверную ручку за спиной. Вдруг глаза Дерека метнулись куда-то поверх его плеча и зафиксировались на чем-то внутри кухни. Стайлз повернулся: на кухонной стойке посреди комнаты сидела Лидия, всем своим видом показывая, что она его ждет. Стайлз кивнул, прежде чем снова посмотреть на Дерека.</p><p>— Хорошо добраться домой, — тихо пожелал он и, не дожидаясь ответа, развернулся наконец полностью и скользнул в двери. Когда он повернулся закрыть за собой дверь и поправить тюль, Дерека уже не было видно, просто какая-то темная тень прошмыгнула через заднюю калитку.</p><p>Лидия продолжала за ним следить, обхватив руками ноги и положив подбородок на коленки, и Стайлз не стал скрывать эмоции. Он пересек комнату и упал грудью на стойку, обхватывая руками столешницу, а лоб пристроил у Лидии на коленях. Она высвободила одну руку и запустила пальцы ему в волосы, медленно пропуская темные пряди.</p><p>— Все хорошо? — тихо спросила она. Стайлз покачал головой у нее на колене, аккуратно, чтобы не сбросить ласкающую ладонь.</p><p>— Это из-за того, что я раньше сказала?</p><p>— Нет, — пообещал он. — Не совсем. Ты ничего такого не сказала, о чем бы я уже не думал.<br/>
— Хочешь это обсудить?</p><p>— Нет, — снова ответил Стайлз. Вот бы протрезветь, чтобы можно было снова продолжить себе врать, или напиться и вырубиться и не мучиться от мыслей. Хотя Стайлз и сам понимал, что ни то, ни другое в его случае не выход, и — черт возьми! — почему просто нельзя быть обыкновенным дебильным подростком, который счастливо живет в своих иллюзиях?</p><p>— Хочешь, пойдем наверх, ляжем у меня и будем ржать над ночным фильмом по «Лайфтайм», пока не отрубимся?</p><p>Стайлз поднял голову, раздумывая. Да, на самом деле, как ни странно, именно этого он бы сейчас и хотел. Лидия, казалось, и сама догадалась: не дожидаясь ответа, она спрыгнула со стола и потянула его за собой.</p><p>Стайлз дождался рекламы и, когда они оба лежали под одеялом и прошло двадцать минут «Раскрытия убийства. Оригинальный фильм "Лайфтайм"», наконец-то задал единственный вопрос, который его волновал.</p><p>— Ты когда-нибудь была у Дерека в лофте?</p><p>— Один раз, — сонно кивнула Лидия. — Он в центре, у воды.</p><p>— А как далеко отсюда?</p><p>— На машине? Полчаса, — пожала она плечами. — Для оборотня без машины где-то час. Кажется, Джексон туда как-то бегал.</p><p>Час. Хотя чего удивляться, Стайлз же знал, что Дерек ему врет. И все равно, неужели он лучше час будет бежать домой в темноте под холодным дождем, лишь бы не оставаться у Лидии, где сейчас собралась вся стая?</p><p>— Я думаю, он добрался без происшествий, — тихо добавила Лидия, пытаясь прочитать молчание Стайлза.</p><p>— Ага, — согласился тот, подтягивая одеяло выше, себе под подбородок. — Конечно.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>От Дерека ничего не было слышно уже несколько дней, Стайлз поэтому даже не удивился, что во вторник вечером — когда смеркаться уже начало, хотя относительно было не поздно — открылось окно в его комнату. Стайлз, которому никогда особо не удавалось сосредотачиваться на каком-то одном деле, лежал в это время в кровати с книжкой на животе, ноутбуком на коленях и с телефоном в руке.</p><p>— Дела оборотничьи или просто пообщаться? — спросил он, не поднимая головы от смски, которую писал Лидии. Дерек ничего не сказал, что своего рода и являлось ответом в его странной, скупой на слова манере общаться.</p><p>— Выбирай книгу, — Стайлз махнул в сторону книжной полки у дальней стены, — сегодня у нас тихий вечер, посвященный чтению.</p><p>Повторять не пришлось. Стайлз услышал глухой стук, с которым обувь осталась на полу у подоконника, затем скрипнул стул, на спинку которого повесили куртку. Через минуту Дерек перелез через ноги Стайлза, и казалось, совсем не был возмущен тем фактом, что тот сегодня занял сторону кровати, неофициально считавшуюся Дерека.</p><p>Дерек лег на бок, спиной к Стайлзу, подпер голову одной рукой, а в другую взял книгу.</p><p>Время мирно потекло. Только непрерывный плейлист на компьютере, где играл инди-рок, и приходившие с жужжанием смски наполняли уютное молчание, что установилось между ними, и Стайлза разморило. Не стало клонить в сон: он все так же продолжал читать «Бегущего по лабиринту», но затянуло в то уютное ощущение, где смысл прочитанного ускользал. Крепкое тело Дерека грело под боком, даря чувство спокойствия, уверенности и стабильности, а подушка под головой была такая мягкая и прохладная.<br/>
Было хорошо. Приятно. Комфортно. Комфортно, как в стае, как в семье. Стайлзу нравилось проводить время с Дереком, в мире и покое, и чувствовать себя не таким одиноким.</p><p>Когда Дерек через два часа с самым недовольным видом, который Стайлз только мог ожидать от двадцатипятилетнего оборотня, повернулся к нему и бросил поперек живота прочитанную книгу, Стайлз только ухмыльнулся ему, беззаботно и весело.</p><p>— Там еще четыре, — подсказал он, указывая на книжную полку, где стояли «Море чудовищ», «Проклятие титана», «Битва за лабиринт» и «Последний Олимпиец». — И куча других серий, но они еще не законченные, так что настоятельно рекомендую поберечь нервы.</p><p>— Эта книга для двенадцатилеток, — начал спорить Дерек, мрачно посматривая на «Похитителя молний», как будто только что не проглотил ее меньше чем за два часа.</p><p>— Мне было десять, когда вышла первая книга, — пояснил Стайлз, потому что, во-первых, так и было, а во-вторых, необязательно быть подростком, чтобы любить подростковое чтиво. — Кроме того, тут так же, как и в «Гарри Поттере». Повествование со временем становится… ну, ладно, не сложнее, но... не такое детское по мере того, как Перси взрослеет. В последней книге ему шестнадцать.</p><p>— Меня достали одни шестнадцатилетние подростки кругом, — проворчал Дерек, подхватывая с живота Стайлза книгу и вставая, чтобы поставить ее обратно на полку. Его пальцы зависли над коричневым переплетом «Моря чудовищ».</p><p>— Так то в прошлом году, — согласился, ухмыляясь, Стайлз. — Слабо богу, сейчас все супер-пупер взрослые.</p><p>— Взрослые, — безэмоционально повторил Дерек, усаживаясь на кровать с новой книгой в руке. — Не смеши народ, какой ты взрослый?</p><p>— Не хами, — незлобливо попрекнул Стайлз. — Иначе Эрика узнает, что ты весь вечер валялся на моей кровати и читал «Перси Джексона», хотя ей запретил приходить в гости.</p><p>Дерек посмотрел на него с невозмутимым видом «Дерек Хейл устал от твоего дерьма», эффект от которого испарился через десять секунд, как только Стайлзу бросилось в глаза его поразительное сходство с мемами про Грэмпи-кэт. Стайлз широко ухмыльнулся, донельзя собой довольный, а затем вернулся к собственной книжке.</p><p>На этот раз, открыв «Море чудовищ», Дерек остался к Стайлзу лицом и подпер книгу о его бок, как о подставку. Стайлз чувствовал, как кончики пальцев проходят по его ребрам с каждым поворотом страницы, как Дерек тепло выдыхает в плечо, и по-прежнему это ощущение казалось ему классным-классным.<br/>
В следующий раз, когда Стайлз распахнул глаза, он понял, что лицо Дерека гораздо ближе, чем Стайлз ожидал: они вдвоем заснули. Стайлз, видимо, повернулся во сне на бок, лицом к Дереку, и теперь они лежали друг на против друга. «Море чудовищ» прижималось к животу Стайлза, большим пальцем Дерек придерживал страницу, где остановился. Перевернувшийся ноутбук валялся на матрасе, зажатый между ними в районе бедер.</p><p>— Эй, — позвал Стайлз, легонько толкаясь, — просыпайся.</p><p>Дерек не послушался. Стайлз понимал, что его игнорируют и Дерек больше не спит, потому что засранец только вольготнее улегся на матрасе, а лицо спрятал в выемку между рукой и одеялом.</p><p>— Давай, — продолжил Стайлз, отползая назад, чтобы можно было достать руку из-под живота и убрать книги, закладывая одну в другую, чтобы не потерять страницы. — Дерек, поднимись на десять секундочек.</p><p>— Нет, — проворчал Дерек.</p><p>Стайлз дотянулся до ноутбука и аккуратно переложил его на пол, затем принялся вытаскивать одеяло, пока не удалось сунуть под него ноги.</p><p>— Не засыпай в джинсах, — продолжать стоять на своем Стайлз: вот честно, ему без штанов лежалось просто отлично, а идея «случайно» в середине ночи перекатиться на половину Дерека только добавляла мотивации. — Снимай их и залезай под одеяло. И ляжешь спать дальше, обещаю.</p><p>Дерек реагировал медленно. Слишком медленно. Стайлз надеялся, что сейчас где-то не случилось какое-нибудь сверхъестественное ЧП, требующее незамедлительного присутствия Дерека, в противном случае им всем конец. Дерек, не отрывая спины от кровати, выкарабкался из джинсов, виляя накачанными бедрами, на которые Стайлз вообще не смотрел, и зашвырнул джинсы над головой Стайлза на пол.</p><p>— Ну, так сложно было? — поддел Стайлз, натягивая покрывало до конца и укрывая их обоих.</p><p>— Да, — пожаловался Дерек, натягивая одеяло на плечо, — теперь заткнись.</p><p>— Ага-ага, — поддакнул Стайлз, — и тебе спокойной ночи.</p><p>Но Дерек уже вырубился.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Стайлз проснулся и ему даже не нужно было открывать глаза, чтобы понять, что что-то не так: голова гудела, лицо чем-то вымазано, а запястья болели.</p><p>Потому что были пристегнуты над головой. Да уж, что-то явно было не так.</p><p>Стайлз не стал сразу открывать глаза, разбираясь со своими ощущениями. К сожалению, эта задача оказалась достаточно сложной из-за того, что мозг в черепушке словно пульсировал: боль начиналась от виска, а затем резко отдавала внутрь. Что же произошло – вспоминал Стайлз с трудом, — а, он стоял у двери в гараж, собираясь вынести мусор, а потом последовал удар по лицу откуда-то сбоку и затем – ничего.</p><p>Ладно. Руки были пристегнуты высоко над головой, уши были прижаты плечами, а в кожу на запястьях вгрызались холодные металлические наручники. Он на чем-то висел – наручники вроде бы крепились к цепи – и кто бы его ни привязывал, они подвесили его специально так, чтобы ему было неудобно. Даже если можно было бы встать, выпрямив ноги и опустив руки по швам, Стайлз стоял бы только на подушечках пальцев ног.</p><p>Он был не один.</p><p>Это осознание пришло не сразу. Стайлз пытался расслышать какие-нибудь незначительные звуки: может, шум автострады или водопровода, или звук самолетов, что угодно – но вместо этого услышал медленное, спокойное дыхание, тихое постукивание пальцами по твердой поверхности и характерное поскрипывание кожи о кожу.</p><p>Стайлз заставил себя снова дышать, считая каждый вдох…1…2…3…выдох…1…2…3…пока сердцебиение не вернулось к относительно обычному. Стайлз не сомневался, что тот, кто присутствует сейчас с ним в комнате, не человек, а значит, они уже наверняка в курсе, что 1. он очнулся и 2. знает, что не один и не боится их. Стайлз прожил под лозунгом «Притворяйся, пока сам не поверишь» уже столько лет и не собирался отходить от своих принципов из-за какого-то похищения.</p><p>Поэтому, когда он открыл глаза, судорожно оглядывать помещение не пришлось – он сразу посмотрел туда, где, как думал, находится оборотень, его похитивший.</p><p>Она сидела нога на ногу на стуле в центре комнаты, поставив локоть на колено, и сосредоточенно вычищала грязь под когтями левой руки. До идиотизма затертый в бесчисленных сериалах и фильмах прием. Стайлз искренне понадеялся, что она реально вычищает грязь, пока ждет, когда он оклемается, а не занимается ерундой.</p><p>Потому что, честно, Стайлз ожидал большего от стаи, которая последние пару месяцев наводила тут шухер.</p><p>— Он очнулся, — сказала оборотень наконец. Она по-прежнему не смотрела на него, темные волосы скрывали ее лицо, пока она трудилась над особо упрямым местом на мизинце. Громкость, с которой она произнесла свою фразу, была не громче обычной.</p><p>Значит, рядом второй оборотень. И с ним стоит считаться, раз эта послушно исполняет роль сиделки при нем, пока второй оборотень не в комнате. Стайлз воспользовался моментом, пока для него разыгрывают спектакль, и покопался в памяти, что же Дерек и остальные могли обронить в разговоре о стае-агрессоре. «Осталось всего трое», — сказал как-то Айзек тем вечером, когда Дерек впервые появился в спальне Стайлза. И еще потом, когда Стайлз подумал, что Дерек побил Эрику, Дерек сказал, что они с Эрикой устраняли третьего из пяти.</p><p>Осталось только двое. Ладно. Одна – это девушка, которая сейчас с ним в комнате, и кто-то еще, кого она ждет.</p><p>Словно услышав его мысли, открылась дверь в дальней стене. Из-за яркого света, резанувшего глаза после длительного нахождения в полутьме, Стайлз увидел только силуэт. Это определённо мужчина, понял Стайлз, и с каждым уверенным, чеканным шагом Стайлзу становилось видно все больше. У горла вырисовался угол воротника, а ненатурально прямые плечи намекали, что вошедший носит костюм. Тень на лице вполне могла оказаться очками. Пятки цокали об пол, но не звонко, как каблуки, скорее это был звук тяжелых ботинок или лоферов.</p><p>Он остановился у стула, на котором сидела девушка, опустил руку ей на плечо и по-прежнему не смотрел на Стайлза.</p><p>— Стайлз, — невозмутимо произнес он. Голос оказался мягкий и приторный, словно мед, а акцент выдавал, что говорящий родом явно не из Бикон-Хиллз, — как ты себя чувствуешь?</p><p>— Как будто какая-то сука ударила меня кирпичом по голове, а потом подвесила под потолком, — огрызнулся Стайлз. Смирение – не его конек, если эти двое собирались причинить ему вред, то так и поступят, заискивай он перед ними или нет, уже ничего не изменишь.</p><p>— Манеры, — пожурили его невозмутимо, поцокав языком в довершении своих слов. – И откуда только в последнее время появилась эта пагубная привычка называть дам сучками.</p><p>— О нет, я против принижения женщин, — согласился Стайлз и ухмыльнулся, обнажая зубы, как это обычно делал Дерек. – Не, я реально имел в виду самку собаки.</p><p>Молодая женщина на него зарычала, обнажая удлинившиеся клыки, ее глаза вспыхнули злобным, красным огнем.</p><p>Понятно, альфа. Она альфа. И мужчина – он определенно носил очки, затемненные, чтобы Стайлзу не было видно глаз — он точно тут главный, судя по тому, как женщина-оборотень замерла и подобралась, стоило ему усилить хватку, с которой он сжимал ее плечо.</p><p>Что означало, что он тоже альфа. Они оба альфы, вся их стая состояла из альф. Стая Стайлза давала отпор стае из пяти гребаных оборотней-альф несколько месяцев. Стайлз даже в такой момент ощутил прилив дикой гордости за то, как долго они продержались.</p><p>— Вижу, Хейлу не удалось научить тебя уважать старших, — прохладно произнес мужчина-альфа.</p><p>Подвешенный за руки Стайлз плечами пожать не мог, поэтому просто скривился в ответ.</p><p>— Может, и удалось, — огрызнулся он. – Хотя про тебя он ничего не рассказывал, поэтому откуда мне знать, стоит ли тебя вообще уважать?</p><p>Едва слова сорвались с его уст, как в пустой комнате раздался звук удара, и только когда голова Стайлза мотнулась вбок, он понял, что ему только что засветили пощечину.</p><p>Даже не так. Его только что пнули: оборотень-женщина теперь стояла босыми ногами на полу, сложив руки на груди, а Стайлз чувствовал легкое пощипывание на щеке от царапин, оставленных когтями ее ноги. Мерзость.</p><p>— Кали, — укоризненно произнес мужчина. Он британец, подумал Стайлз. Акцент чем-то был похож на британский, как если бы говорящий очень давно оттуда уехал или пересмотрел всего «Доктора Кто». – Стайлз – наш гость, а мы даже не представились. Это Кали, — официальным жестом показал он на свою альфу-спутницу, — а меня зовут Девкалион.</p><p>— И вас только двое, — подхватил Стайлз, щелкая челюстью, пока возвращал на место запрокинувшуюся от удара голову, — стая Дерека остальных троих убила.</p><p>— Стая Дерека? – Девкалион вскинул бровь достаточно высоко, что Стайлзу стало ее видно над обрамлением очков.</p><p>— Э… стая Хейлов? – предложил Стайлз. – Та стая, у которой иерархические отношения в стае более здоровые и в которой больше двух членов? Та стая, которая не ваша?</p><p>— А ты разве… — ответил Девкалион, вставая перед Кали, — не считаешь эту стаю своей? Будучи парой альфы и так далее?</p><p>— Простите, будучи кем? – поразился Стайлз. Тактика поведения, которой он первоначально собирался придерживаться, полетела к чертям, насколько его ошеломило сказанное Девкалионом. Стайлз был кому кем?</p><p>— Я же тебе говорила, что это не так, — влезла в разговор Кали, хмыкнув из-за плеча Девкалиона. – Хейл, конечно, тупой качок с маленькими мозгами и хреновый альфа, но не настолько тупой, чтобы выбрать в качестве пары шестнадцатилетнего человеческого мальчишку.</p><p>— Эй, — оскорбился Стайлз. – Мне меньше чем через шесть месяцев восемнадцать так-то. И давайте будем честными, Дерек мог выбрать и хуже.</p><p>Происходящее, стоило признать, не совсем походило на то, как Стайлз себе представлял похищение двумя альфами.</p><p>— Может, он и не пара альфы в традиционном понимании, — произнес Девкалион. Его голос звучал рассудительно и чем-то отдаленно напомнил отца Стайлза в те моменты, когда тот работает над уликами в деле. Это испугало Стайлза гораздо больше, чем когти на ногах неуравновешенной леди-альфы. – По крайней мере, пока. Но он что-то, Кали, даже ты должна это признать.</p><p>— Ага, человек, — огрызнулся Стайлз. – И несовершеннолетний. И сын шерифа, так что зря вы меня похитили.</p><p>— Твой отец до самого утра не заметит, что ты пропал, — прорычала Кали. – У нас куча времени повеселиться вместе.</p><p>— К сожалению, — мягко произнес Девкалион, — ты больше полезен для нас живым, чем мертвым.</p><p>И вот он. Тот момент, когда за фасадом рассудительности Девкалиона проглянула ужасающая реальность. У таких злодеев, как Кали, все их безумие отражается на лице, но злодеи, как Девкалион, расчётливы настолько, что умеют хорошо скрываться. И вот это страшно.</p><p>— Больше полезен? – переспросил Стайлз. Впервые ему захотелось отползти, он беспомощно перебирал по полу кроссовками, стараясь прижаться к стене за спиной. – Для чего полезен?</p><p>Девкалион широко улыбнулся, одновременно маслянисто и холодно, отчего у Стайлза по спине побежали мурашки. Вообще, он мог бы и сам догадаться, еще до того, как Кали развернулась всем корпусом и еще раз ударила его по лицу. Голова мотнулась, и он приложился еще и об стену и вырубился.</p><p>— Как приманка.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>В следующий раз, когда Стайлз очнулся, в комнате было темно, а голова просто раскалывалась. Он повис вперед, насколько только цепь, удерживающая руки, позволяла, прижав подбородок к груди и мучаясь от боли в вывернутых плечах. На этот раз приходить в себя пришлось дольше, продираясь через мутную дымку мыслей «как же все болит, за что, за что, за что…»</p><p>Через несколько минут, пока он промаргивался в темноте, безуспешно пытаясь найти хоть какой источник света, Стайлз вдруг понял, что в ушах звенит не от удара по голове. Нет, в ушах звенело от звуков и шума. Словно целый оркестр из Ада играл, исполняя крики и рычание, метал скрежетал о метал, и раздавались довольные выкрики, подозрительно похожие на реплики актеров во время драк в дешевых боевиках.</p><p>Стайлз точно не знал, сколько это продолжалось. Ему казалось, что пару раз он уплывал в забытие, время засекать было не по чему, но он то ничего не помнил и не воспринимал действительность, то вдруг приходил в себя от громкого звука ударившегося о стену тела, или рыка, или криков стаи, которая сражалась с альфами.</p><p>Но окончательно в себя он пришел от звука выстрелов. Вскинув голову, Стайлз попытался встать на ноги, а пальцами уцепиться за наручники, чтобы ослабить давление на запястья. Пять выстрелов раздались друг за другом, затем последовал оглушающий грохот, и пол под Стайлзом затрясся…</p><p>и затем ничего. Тишина.</p><p>— Дер-ек, — позвал Стайлз. Голос прозвучал тонко и тихо, Стайлз теперь даже не пытался строить из себя крутого, как раньше. По ту сторону стены по-прежнему не было никакой активности: ни криков или рычания, ни хотя бы треска горящих обломков после взрыва. Стайлз отчаянно пытался не думать, что это могло значить.</p><p>— Де… — начал он снова, немного отчаяннее на этот раз. Его стая умная. Его стая — самая лучшая, самая смелая, и они пришли за ним. Альф только двое, а их восемь, они столько раз уже отбивались от нападений стаи-агрессора, и выжили.</p><p>Они выжили.</p><p>Дверь распахнулась с неприятным грохотом, впуская резкий свет в мглу комнаты. Стайлз дернулся в сторону, пряча лицо в руке, но прежде успел, хоть и мельком, разглядеть силуэт в проеме, поэтому быстрых, тяжелых приближающихся шагов не боялся.</p><p>Да и эту дурацкую укладку он в любой ситуации узнает.</p><p> </p><p>— Д-рек, — промычал он снова, с опаской поднимая голову и моргая на свету. Дерек оставался на расстоянии последнего шага, когда к Стайлзу вернулось нормальное зрение, но не остановился. Секундой позже между ними не осталось места, Дерек положил руки на бедра Стайлза, приподнимая и закидывая его ноги себе на талию. Стайлз не сдержал вопль облегчения оттого, что больше не приходилось висеть всем весом на руках.</p><p>— Стайлз, — все повторял растерянно и отчаянно Дерек. — Стайлз, боже.<br/>
— Я… в порядке, — не очень убедительно попытался Стайлз.</p><p>Дерек одной рукой поддерживал Стайлза под задницу, прижимая к каменному торсу, а другой потянулся к наручникам, удерживающим запястья, и снял их с тяжелого металлического крюка.</p><p>Стайлз тут же обмяк, обхватывая по-прежнему скованными руками шею Дерека в попытке удержаться на широких плечах. Свободной рукой Дерек водил по его волосам, вниз по спине, вверх и вниз по болевшему плечу, пока Стайлз прятал лицо у альфы на шее и пытался вспомнить, как дышать.</p><p>— Стайлз, — Дерек все еще шептал хрипло, впечатывая его имя Стайлзу в кожу.<br/>
— Все нормально, — выдохнул ответ Стайлз в окровавленную шею Дерека. — Я в порядке. Я в порядке.</p><p>Он уперся локтями в плечи Дерека, чтобы заглянуть тому в лицо. Зрение все равно пока было размытое, и голова нехорошо гудела, но Стайлз даже в таком состоянии видел, в каком раздрае Дерек.<br/>
— Стайлз, — выдохнул Дерек в последний раз. Они были так близко, что Стайлз почувствовал вес собственного имени на своих губах, почувствовал дрожь страха, желания и сомнения, раздиравших Дерека, в одном этом слове. Он почувствовал, как ладонь Дерека гладила основание его многострадального черепа, придерживая бережно голову, и наконец почувствовал отчаянное прикосновение шершавых губ к своим. От этого голова закружилась, и так беспокойный пульс понесся вскачь, и хотелось собраться с силами и продолжить то, чем они занимались.</p><p>— Да, — вздохнул Стайлз тихо, обмякая и опуская лоб на плечо Дерека. — Да, Дерек. Да.</p><p>Он потерял сознание до того, как услышал ответ Дерека.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Ровный сигнал кардиомонитора не должен успокаивать, стерильный запах антисептика, отбеленных простыней и пластика не должен быть настолько знакомым, но Стайлз никогда еще не был так рад очнуться в больничной палате.<br/>
Отец, судя по всему, его чувств не разделял.</p><p>— Пааап, — протянул Стайлз, попытавшись бодро улыбнуться, но ему явно не удалось. Вышла какая-то гримаса, хотя она была гораздо уместнее обстановке и больше соответствовала тяжелому выражению, с которым на него смотрел шериф. Полное страданий лицо родителя, который даже представить не может, за какие такие грехи в прошлой жизни в этой у него родился вот такой ребенок. По крайней мере, доля привычного смирения наравне с иронией на его лице также присутствовала.</p><p>— Оборотни, Стайлз?</p><p>О черт.</p><p>Стайлз попробовал рассмеяться и прикинуться, что не понимает, о чем речь. Вместо этого с его губ сорвался куцый, слегка истеричный вопль «кто тебе рассказал?».</p><p>— Твоя мать, — вздохнул шериф Стилински, и после такого ответа Стайлз принялся ожидать последующую непредсказуемую развязку. Или это уже и есть непредсказуемая развязка?</p><p>Однако отец выглядел убийственно серьезным, и пластиковая трубка, которая потянулась вслед за рукой Стайлза, когда он провел пальцами по волосам, напомнила, что вся ситуация не располагает к шуткам. Стайлз на какое-то время отвлекся, рассматривая свои запястья в синяках и алых царапинах, потом моргнул и снова посмотрел на отца.</p><p>— Мама не была… — Это было невозможно. Рак не убил бы оборотня, а мама никогда-никогда не стала бы охотником.</p><p>— Она была человеком, — согласился отец, — рожденным в большой стае на Восточном побережье. Они… серьезнее относились к традициям, и когда она ушла из стаи к человеку со стороны, ей сказали даже не думать о возможном возвращении.</p><p>Голова снова пошла кругом от таких новостей. Его мама. Теперь все становилось на свои места: все ее рассказы, все крупицы знаний, которые она ему передала. Может, это даже объясняло, почему Стайлз чувствовал стаю у себя под кожей, словно бег с волками был закодирован в самой структуре его ДНК.</p><p>Он не стал спрашивать очевидное. Решение принять укус в качестве лечения наверняка приходило на ум родителям, но мама умела быть ужасно упрямой, если считала себя правой; он не станет заставлять отца произносить все это вслух.</p><p>— Ты всегда был в курсе, выходит, — укорил вместо этого Стайлз. — Еще до того, как согласился на место здесь?</p><p>Отец кивнул.</p><p>— Именно поэтому я и согласился, — признал он. — Подумал, что моя осведомленность о сверхъестественном может пригодиться местному отделению. И не могу сказать, что сильно удивился, когда ты принялся таскать домой беспризорников. Ты всегда умудряешься оказаться в водовороте событий.</p><p>— Щенят с улицы, точно, — проворчал Стайлз. — Скажи, что ты на моем месте не поступил бы так же.</p><p>— Ну твоя мама точно, — улыбнулся папа.</p><p>— Она бы приручила всю стаю целиком, включая их придурка альфу, еще до начала учебного года, — хмыкнул Стайлз. — Дерек даже не понял бы, что его сгубило.</p><p>— Ну что-то точно чуть не погубило Дерека, — согласился отец.</p><p>Стайлз, не ожидавший такого резкого перехода, начал оправдываться:</p><p>— Он мне жизнь спас.</p><p>— Уж поверь, все только об этом и говорят. Как Дерек Хейл ворвался в двери отделения скорой помощи, как герой блокбастера, весь в крови, грязи и побоях, и нес тебя на руках словно деву в беде. Спроси медсестер, они тебе еще красочнее все распишут, — хмыкнул отец, явно не впечатленный. — Может, даже ролик покажут. Не удивлюсь, если видео с камеры наблюдения уже ходит где-то по Ютуб.</p><p>— Ну на Дерека всегда приятно посмотреть, — ухмыльнулся Стайлз, потому что мог себе представить, в каком ажиотаже сейчас пребывает персонал больницы. — Нельзя их винить за то, что они не упустили подвернувшуюся возможность.</p><p>— Ну и сколько возможностей ты не упустил? — поддел шериф.</p><p>Стайлз тут же вспомнил про скользкие от крови пальцы, которые зарывались в его волосы, тяжелое дыхание у своих пересохших губ, и постарался сохранить лицо, чтобы глупое влюбленное выражение, которое он замечал у себя последние несколько недель, его не выдало.</p><p>— Понятия не имею, о чем ты, — буркнул он, закатывая глаза (и тут же немедленно об этом пожалев, потому что. Ой.) — Ты вообще видел, чтобы он к нам в гости приходил?</p><p>— Он не уходит из больницы с тех пор, как принес тебя. Вообще-то они все тут. Разбили лагерь в комнате ожидания, словно выжившие в фильме-слэшере.</p><p>— Благослови их господь, — развеселился Стайлз, — конспирация не их конек.</p><p>— Стайлз… — предупреждающе начал отец. Стайлз вздохнул.</p><p>— Да ладно тебе, пап, — захныкал он. — Я член стаи, ясно же, что бумаги на усыновление прошли согласование, все совершенно законно, волчата, которых я приютил, мною бессовестно пользуются, и теперь я талисман местной стаи. Они пушистые, милые и безобидные, если только я не получаю по голове, поэтому Хмуроволк-альфа лично приглядывает за самым слабым из помета.</p><p>— Понятно, ты сильно ударился головой, но уверен, что сам ты в сказанном видишь какую-то логику, — отец покачал головой с прежним смешанным выражением веселья и раздражения, так знакомым Стайлзу, и поднялся из кресла, в котором сидел. — Пойду скажу врачу, что ты проснулся.</p><p>Он шагнул вперед и наклонился к Стайлзу, чтобы оставить редкий отеческий поцелуй на здоровом месте у виска, после чего потрепал Стайлза за волосы.</p><p>— Ты хороший ребенок, — сказал он тихо. — Я тебя прибью, если еще раз выкинешь такой номер, но ты очень хороший ребенок.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>— Они говорят, что ночь тебя подержат, но утром ты сможешь пойти домой, если все будет в порядке, — сказал Скотт. Он наклонил голову в сторону двери, чем немного стал походить на собаку-переростка, хотя Стайлз и сомневался, что такие ухищрения помогают лучше слышать. — У тебя точно сотрясение, обезвоживание, потеря крови ну и, понятное дело, побои, но тебе поставят пару капельниц и будешь в порядке.</p><p>— Ну отлично, — проворчал Стайлз, — тогда я смогу поехать домой и валяться несколько недель, страдая от боли без нормальных обезболивающих.</p><p>— Мы лучше, чем обезболивающее, — напомнил Скотт, постучав пальцами по предплечью в том месте, через которое забирал у Стайлза боль с самой первой минуты, как обосновался у него в палате.</p><p>— Не поспоришь, — согласился Стайлз, — но это сработает, только если вы рядом и будете ко мне прикасаться.</p><p>— Умоляю, — хмыкнул Скотт, закатывая глаза, и Стайлз на 85% был уверен, что тот перенял этот жест у него. — Как будто мы тебя оставим хотя бы на пять минут одного, пока ты не поправишься.</p><p>И тут Скотт знал, о чем говорит. Стая появилась на пороге через пару секунд после того, как отец вышел из палаты. Они даже не притворялись, что не подслушивали. Койку Стайлза обступили со всех сторон, и стая не попыталась забраться к нему на узкий матрас только потому, что мешали поручни.</p><p>Стайлз разрешил всем себя потрогать, направо и налево открещиваясь, что он будет в норме, а затем потребовал, чтобы все до единого разошлись по домам, приняли душ, переоделись и что-то перекусили перед тем, чтобы даже подумать вернуться к нему в палату. Уходить не хотел больше всех, как ни странно, Джексон, и Стайлз подозревал, что Айзек вернется уже через час, зато остальные все-таки его послушали.</p><p>Кроме Скотта. Упертый, верный, чудесный Скотт, который подождал, чтобы все ушли, настоял, что сполоснется в палате у Стайлза, и попросил маму принести ему из машины свежую одежду из сумки для тренировок по лакроссу, после чего быстренько умостился в ногах у Стайлза.</p><p> </p><p>А еще, конечно же, Дерек. Дерек очевидным, самым явственным образом отсутствовал, несмотря на уверения папы, что никуда не уходил из зала ожидания, когда Стайлза положили. Все в стае отвели глаза и начинали мяться, когда Стайлз спросил, где Дерек.</p><p>— Когда Айзек вернется, как думаешь? — вздохнул Стайлз. Он вытолкал всех только двадцать минут назад, а приемные родители Айзека жили в десяти минутах от больницы.</p><p>— Он сказал, что переоденется и приедет, — робко сознался Скотт, держа телефон в свободной руке, — так что, думаю, минут через десять, может, пятнадцать?</p><p>Стайлз закатил глаза и сделал вид, что в груди не потеплело от признательности.</p><p>— Напомни ему, что я еще говорил поесть, — вместо этого ответил он. — И что я тоже не ел не больничную, а нормальную еду года три.</p><p>— Тебя похитили часа на четыре максимум, — возразил Скотт, хотя уже начал послушно набирать следующее сообщение. — А в пиццу мы ходили меньше суток назад.</p><p>— А кажется, что прошло несколько лет, — ответил Стайлз. — Лет. Кроме того, откуда тебе знать, сколько времени прошло с того момента, как меня похитили и до того, как меня хватились?</p><p>— Вообще-то, знаю, — кивнул Скотт, кидая телефон Стайлзу на колени. На экране была открыта эсэмэска от Дерека «SOS К ДОМУ СТАЙЗЛА НЕМЕДЛЕННО», отправленная всем членам стаи в 21:37. Когда Стайлз проходил мимо больших часов в коридоре, они показывали где-то немногим за 21:30. Приблизительно в это время его Кали и вырубила на улице у гаража.</p><p>— Мы были вдвоем, когда он написал это сообщение, — продолжил Скотт. — Чувак, он что-то говорил и вдруг замер. Он сразу почувствовал, что что-то не так, а когда мы прибежали к твоему дому, почуяли Кали, а на двери гаража был трискелион, и…</p><p>И тут они вступали на зыбкую почву. Стайлз разрывался между диким любопытством и негласным правилом «Не Обсуждать То, что происходило между ним и Дереком». Скотт заметно растерялся на конце фразы, как будто только сейчас до него дошло, к каким мыслям он подтолкнул Стайлза. Стайлз решил прийти на выручку лучшему другу.</p><p>— Я тебе давно сказал, что оборотни — лучшие телохранители в мире, — напомнил ему Стайлз, откидываясь на подушку и аккуратно освобождая руку в процессе. Тут же навалились слабость и вялость, словно Стайлз — тряпичная кукла, и хотя больше ничего не болело, все равно чувствовал он себя не очень. Скотт отпустил его без возражений, только наклонился забрать телефон, а затем снова сел, опершись о поручень койки.</p><p>— Айзек ответил, что привезет тебе сосиску с яйцом и сыром из «Хилари», если ты не станешь выгонять, — прочитал он с экрана.</p><p>— Вот это разумный подход, — согласился Стайлз. — Напиши ему, чтобы и тебе привез, и тогда я согласен. И себе пусть тоже возьмет.</p><p>— Да, мамочка, — ухмыльнулся Скотт и перехватил лодыжку Стайлза, когда тот попытался его пнуть.</p><p>Стайлз не удержался и улыбнулся в ответ, второй раз он просто легонько пнул ногой в носке Скотта в бок.</p><p>— Эй, — тихо сказал он, — спасибо, что спасли мою задницу.</p><p>Скотт сжал пальцы на его лодыжке, которую до сих пор придерживал, и снова улыбнулся.</p><p>— Ну да, — пожал плечами он. — Стая для этого и нужна.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Как и было обещано, Стайлза отпустили к двенадцати после длиннющей лекции от врача, отца и миз МакКолл, что ему надо отдыхать, не перенапрягаться, и нагоняя, что картошка-фри и замороженные полуфабрикаты не та еда, которая ускорит его выздоровление (от миз МакКолл, и Стайлз все то время, что длились нотации, показывал отцу Многозначительные Брови).</p><p>И снова, как и было обещано, когда Стайлз пришел домой, за его столом сидела Лидия и тщательно минусовала все его когда-либо выложенные посты на Реддите.</p><p>— Сегодня определенно точно четверг, — вместо приветствия сказал Стайлз и направился, не став ее стесняться, к любимой просторной спортивной форме, которая по-прежнему валялась кучей на полу у кровати, — разве ты не должна быть… на курсах истории прямо сейчас?</p><p>— Мы решили, что из всей стаи только я могу пропустить учебный день, — пожала плечами Лидия, — а ты под круглосуточным наблюдением.</p><p>— Я же не суицидник, — проворчал Стайлз, без тени смущения выпутываясь из слишком узких для него джинсов, которые отец принес ему в больницу. — Я не перережу себе вены в приступе ПТСР, как только останусь один.</p><p>— Ты нет, а Дерек может, — поддакнула Лидия. Она наконец повернулась к нему в тот момент, когда он натягивал штаны в районе бедер, и Стайлзу оставалось надеяться, что ровное и явно невпечатленное выражение лица относилось к поведению Дерека, а не к виду его голого тыла.</p><p>— Тогда здесь вместо тебя должен быть он. — Ну точно, а вот и горечь, которую Стайлз так старательно скрывал все утро. А он все гадал, когда сорвется.</p><p>Лидия только цыкнула на него недовольно, и снова осталось непонятным, она отреагировала подобным образом на его грусть или на жалкие попытки распрямить руки в чистой футболке над головой. Лидия встала со стула, подошла к нему и, не успел Стайлз даже что-то сказать, отобрала его олдскульную футболку с логотипом «Something Corporate» и принялась копаться в ящиках, будто знала, где что лежит (Стайлз бы не удивился, если бы так и было). Лидия выпрямилась, держа фланелевую рубашку в руках, и на этот раз Стайлз полностью заслужил ее неодобрительный взгляд: как он сам не подумал про эту рубашку.</p><p>— Иногда тот факт, что ты выше меня по статусу, просто пугает, — вздохнула она, помогая ему и расправляя рубашку на все еще побаливающих плечах.</p><p>— Рейтинги класса еще не вывешивали, — напомнил ей Стайлз. Он предпочел сделать вид, что не понимает ее или не хочет понимать, потому что благодаря Девкалиону теперь он, черт побери, был в курсе, и по лицу Лидии Стайлз понял, что она тоже знает, что он теперь знает.</p><p>— Вы двое неподражаемы. — Заботливые прикосновения ее рук, когда она повела его в сторону кровати, смягчали грубость ее тона. — Ты хочешь, чтобы он произнес это вслух, потому что никогда не поверишь, пока сам не услышишь, а он никогда не скажет это, потому что никогда не поверит, что ты вправду этого хочешь.</p><p>— Спешу тебе напомнить, что у меня недавно было сотрясение мозга, — Стайлз довольно упал на кровать, но оставил место рядом с собой для Лидии. — Ты должна быть милой и заботливой, а не говорить намеками и запутывать.</p><p>Лидия смерила его одним из своих презрительных я-вижу-тебя-насквозь взглядов, но, тем не менее, взяла ноутбук и забралась на кровать рядом с ним. Стайлз поблагодарил небеса за то, что они оставили эту тему.</p><p>Они сели смотреть «Последнего героя: на Карамоане» (Стайлзу нравилось следить за испытаниями, Лидии — за отношениями между игроками, и обоим нравились разворачивающиеся интриги). Джексон присоединился к ним посередине четвертой серии, Бойд появился, когда оставшихся игроков объединили, Лидия, хотя и клялась, что это в первый и последний раз, приготовила всем жареные бутерброды с сыром, помидорами и авокадо, и Стайлз заснул с мыслью, что хотя ни одно из тел, к которым он сейчас прижимался, не принадлежало тому человеку, которого он реально хотел сейчас, все равно очень-очень приятно, что сейчас он был не один.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Когда Стайлз проснулся, в комнате уже было темно. На его груди лежали несколько светлых прядей, а Лидия, Бойд и Джексон ушли. Глаза Эрики отражали желтый свет от экрана телефона, она вскинула взгляд на него, как только Стайлз принялся проводить пальцами вдоль волос, расчесывая. Эрика многозначительно посмотрела на свой телефон, потом перевела взгляд на него.</p><p>Стайлз нашел свой телефон под плечом, на экране высветилось оповещение о двух новых сообщениях и низком заряде батареи. Первое сообщение было от Лидии, что она вернется завтра сразу после уроков, но Стайлз тут же о нем позабыл, когда прочитал второе сообщение от Эрики.</p><p>«Дерек на крыше».</p><p>«сколько он уже там?», — написал он в ответ, отмечая время сообщения: эсэмэска была отправлена сорок пять минут назад, скорее всего, когда Эрика только пришла, хотя какая сейчас разница.</p><p>«Бойд и Джексон сказали, он был там все время, пока они были тут», — быстро набрала она. Эрика уже писала второе сообщение, так что Стайлз подождал и не стал ничего отвечать. — «думаю, он был там все время, как ты вернулся домой».</p><p>Стайлз скорчил рожу в потолок, беззвучно оскалившись на тупого оборотня, который наверняка сидел прямо над ним. Стайлз даже не сомневался, что Дерек просидел там все это время.</p><p>«уйдешь, хорошо? чтобы я смог его уговорить спуститься»</p><p>Эрика не потрудилась ответить. Она соскочила с кровати, словно сейчас не было 4:30 утра, послала ему воздушный поцелуй и оставила после себя настежь открытое окно, сделав свое фирменное сальто назад во двор.</p><p>— Выпендрежница, — беззлобно проворчал Стайлз.</p><p>Эрика отправила ему смайлик-поцелуйчик.</p><p>— Я знаю, что ты там, — тихо произнес Стайлз, подождав, когда Эрика удалится на приличное расстояние. — И знаю, что ты там давно.</p><p>Ответа не последовало, но Стайлз и не думал, что будет легко. Дерек — сложный орешек, но и Стайлз не из тех, кто так просто сдается.</p><p>Ладно, у него имелась и тяжелая артиллерия.</p><p>— Хорошо, — покладисто сказал Стайлз, отбрасывая одеяло, садясь на край кровати и ставя ноги на пол. — У нас есть два варианта. Ты можешь спуститься сюда, или я могу подняться к тебе. Во втором случае обстоятельства не в мою пользу, но я же пережил нападение двух бешеных альф, что мне падение с карниза второго этажа… эй.</p><p>Дерек прошмыгнул в окно с максимально невозмутимым выражением лица. Умоляю, Стайлз пробыл весь день с Лидией.</p><p>— Правда так сложно было?</p><p>— Ты должен был спать, — буркнул Дерек по-детски. Он и выглядел сейчас как ребенок, недовольный, упертый и обиженный.</p><p>— Я должен спать, — согласился Стайлз, — желательно с тобой. В моей кровати. Где те…</p><p>Он оборвал себя, не успев сказать «где тебе самое место». Стайлз вообще не собирался ничего такого говорить и кидаться с разбегу в карьер. Дерек слегка поморщился, словно ему было не по себе от того, что Стайлз недоволен, но так и не сделал и шага от окна.</p><p>— Стайлз, я не … — Дерек резко выдохнул, уставившись в пол у ног Стайлза.</p><p>— Скотт рассказал мне, что вы были вдвоем, — предпринял попытку Стайлз. В данном направлении он двигаться тоже не планировал, но все его тщательные планы летели в тартарары: — Что ты понял почти сразу же, что со мной что-то произошло.</p><p>Дерек закрыл глаза и провел ладонью по лицу. Стайлз отметил тот миг, когда Дерек словно сдался (можно подумать, что он не проиграл битву, как только вступил в эту комнату). Он весь сник: плечи, грудь и бедра, и когда повел рукой назад по волосам, выглядел уже уставшим.</p><p>— Это был инстинкт, — признал он, слегка кивая. — Просто… ощущение. Я не знаю, такое было с бетами иногда, но никогда с людьми.</p><p>— Думаешь, это из-за моей мамы?</p><p>Дерек пожал плечами. То, что он сразу понял, о чем речь, подтвердило подозрения Стайлза, что стая подслушивала их с отцом разговор в больнице. Сколько тогда Дерек на самом деле пробыл в больнице, ушел ли он в то время, когда Стайлзу сказали, что он ушел, или просто вышел из приемной и просто где-то затаился и ждал?</p><p>— Нет? — предположил Стайлз, пытаясь прочитать ответ по выражению на лице Дерека. — У тебя есть догадка, и дело не в этом?</p><p>— Я думаю, это стайное.</p><p>— Понятно, — кивнул Стайлз, — только Лидия и Эллисон тоже в стае, а ты только что сказал, что ничего такого по отношению к ним не чувствовал.</p><p>— Лидия и Эллисон… — Дерек выдохнул, сжал губы и попробовал снова. — Лидия и Эллисон в стае, потому что так решила стая. Они шли приложением к Джексону и Скотту, не я решал, но в конце концов они по-настоящему вошли в стаю.</p><p>— Но они не твоя стая, — продолжил за него Стайлз, пытаясь предположить, к чему его подводит Дерек. — Не до конца. Ты не выстроил с ними связь по-настоящему, не так, как сейчас, то есть.</p><p>Дерек просто кивнул. Наверное, Стайлзу не следовало делать последний шаг. Не следовало, но хотелось. Они с Дереком кружили вокруг да около так давно, притворяясь, что ничего не происходит, но стая захватчиков побеждена, и хотелось бы верить, что впереди период относительного затишья, так что когда, если не сейчас?</p><p>— Не так, как со мной.</p><p>Дерек снова кивнул.</p><p>— Дерек… — мягко произнес Стайлз. Он так много хотел сказать, но совсем не знал, с чего начать. И то, что напряженный Дерек стоял на другом конце комнаты, нервно комкая в руках манжеты куртки и явно чувствуя себя не в своей тарелке, совсем делу не помогало.</p><p>Дерек его понял. Он, еще раз эмоционально вздохнув, наконец стащил куртку с плеч и потянулся развязать шнурки на ботинках. Оставив их у стола, он пошел к кровати.</p><p>Стайлз никак не прокомментировал, что Дерек уселся от него как можно дальше, на другой стороне кровати в ногах. Непонятно, для кого предназначено было это расстояние — для Стайлза или Дерека, но Стайлз был готов только к одной битве за раз, так что он просто закинул ноги на кровать, развернулся и прислонился спиной к изголовью, посмотрев прямо на Дерека.</p><p>— Почему ты пришел сюда в первый раз?</p><p>— Инстинкты. Я не знаю, — пожал плечами Дерек. Он говорил честно, явно сам расстраиваясь оттого, что не понимал, как это произошло, а не просто отнекиваясь по привычке, так что Стайлз закрыл рот и молча ждал продолжения.</p><p>— Я не знал, где я, пока не проснулся на следующее утро, — наконец заговорил Дерек.</p><p>Инстинкты. Дом Стилински уже был чем-то вроде безопасной гавани для остальных из стаи Дерека. Не важно, было ли это просто на уровне ощущений, или подслушанные разговоры, а может, животные рефлексы, но подсознательно Дерек зацепился за это.</p><p>— Ладно, — согласился Стайлз, — но почему ты приходил снова и снова? Ясно что не из-за моего очаровательного характера или блестящего ума.</p><p>Дерек хохотнул и слегка потряс головой.</p><p>— Не из-за них, — согласился он, — но я встречал и похуже.</p><p>— Естественно, ты же укусил Джексона, — напомнил ему Стайлз, чуть улыбнувшись.</p><p>— Мы все совершаем ошибки, — проворчал Дерек. — Но. Мой лофт… он спартанский, если можно так сказать. Стая там не бывает, если только не возникает необходимости. Депо, в котором мы тренируемся, это общественное место. А дом моей семьи почти в руинах, Ардженты использовали его как полигон прошлой весной, как-то так.</p><p>Сердце Стайлза разбилось на миллион кусочков от сострадания. Он подозревал, вроде как догадывался, что в начале все дело было в его доме. Хотя сами Стилински только переехали, это место было настоящим домом. Они с отцом там жили, и все чаще и чаще с наступления осени члены стаи проводили время там тоже. Это, может, и не был дом Дерека, и не все, кого он любил, здесь жили, но тут было безопасно, уютно, пахло стаей и ощущалось чем-то родным. Конечно, Дерека потянуло сюда, даже если он сам этого осознанно не желал.</p><p>— Почему ты впустил меня?</p><p>Стайлз вскинул удивленно голову, посмотрев на Дерека, который по-прежнему не глядел на него. Удивил скорее не сам вопрос, а то, что Дерек захотел его задать.</p><p>— Я понял, что тебе это нужно, — пожал плечами Стайлз через какое-то время. Он теребил повязки на запястьях, ногтями подскребывая отходящие пластыри, которые фиксировали бинты. — Плюс я почувствовал… не знаю, казалось неправильным сдружиться со всей стаей и не попытаться подружиться с их альфой.</p><p>— Раньше ты называл меня своим альфой, — заметил Дерек. — В машине по дороге в больницу. Вряд ли ты соображал до конца, но все равно…</p><p>— Ты, — выдохнул Стайлз, — ты мой альфа.</p><p>Дерек ничего на это не ответил. Он закрыл глаза, сжал чуть пальцы на бедрах, но не сказал ни слова.</p><p>— Девкалион сказал…</p><p>— Я знаю, что сказал Девкалион, — обрубил Дерек. — Он ошибался.</p><p>— Ладно, — кивнул Стайлз, — но.</p><p>— Тебе шестнадцать, — прорычал Дерек. Вот теперь он почти разозлился, впервые за сегодняшний вечер, но возраст для Стайлза всегда был больной темой.</p><p>— Я же не говорю, что мы должны пожениться, — огрызнулся он. — И мне семнадцать. Вообще мне восемнадцать через четыре с половиной месяца, так что, если округлять, мне скорее восемнадцать, чем семнадцать.</p><p>Дерек нахмурился на это, кинув взгляд не совсем на Стайлза, а куда— то в район его коленок. Стайлз вздохнул.</p><p>— Я остался на второй год, — пояснил он. — В начальной школе. До того, как мне поставили СДВГ. Мне семнадцать. И я не склоняю тебя к сексу с несовершеннолетним, придурок. Не против твоей воли, в любом случае. Я просто говорю, что, может. Я тебе нужен. А ты как бы нужен мне. И мы оба нужны стае.</p><p>Стайлз являлся реалистом и даже не ожидал, что Дерек на это что-то ответит. По крайней мере, не сейчас. Поэтому повисшая тишина не удивила и даже не сильно напрягла. А вот расстояние. Расстояние начинало напрягать. То, как Дерек держался от него как можно дальше, сторонясь, когда им обоим так нужна была поддержка и близость: Стайлзу — чтобы снова почувствовать себя в безопасности, Дереку — убедиться, что они вышли из драки невредимыми.</p><p>— Знаешь, я на тебя не запрыгну сразу же, как только ты окажешься рядом, — наконец сказал Стайлз.</p><p>Дерек вздрогнул от его слов, поднял взгляд на Стайлза, но потом упорно перевел его на матрас.</p><p>— Слушай, — снова предпринял попытку Стайлз, спокойнее на этот раз, — ты практически свисаешь с края кровати. Выглядишь, как будто не спал… ты же вообще не ложился, правда?</p><p>Ну конечно же. Конечно, Дерек не спал, конечно, он молча переживал, пока Стайлз лежал в больнице, а теперь сидел на крыше над спальней Стайлза. Наверное, вообще не ложился все это время, хотя с финальной схватки, в которой он убил двух альфа— оборотней, прошло всего двадцать четыре часа. Стайлзу еще повезло, что Дерек смог побывать в душе, по крайней мере, его простыни никто не вымазал в крови.</p><p>Дерек как-то неопределенно пожал плечами, явно стараясь выглядеть невозмутимым, хотя у него вряд ли получалось. Или дело в Стайлзе, до которого наконец дошло, что несмотря на то, были ли у них ответы на всё, или только на часть вопросов, или вообще не было никаких ответов, — это не так важно. Важно только то, что Дерек сидел на кровати Стайлза в завершении совершенно адского дня и смотрел на матрас практически с вожделением.</p><p>— Просто… иди сюда, — тихо позвал Стайлз.</p><p>На этот раз Дерек поднял голову и взглянул на него по-настоящему, карие глаза спокойно выдержали ответный взгляд Стайлза. Дерек что-то искал, ответы, в которых сам Стайлз не был уверен, но был не против, если Дерек их найдет.</p><p>— Мы не обязаны прямо сейчас что-то решать, — мягко продолжил Стайлз. — Вторая стая ушла, у нас есть время. Ты заслужил мягкую пижамку и хороший сон в теплой постели, и если это будет твоя собственная кровать у тебя в лофте, никто возражать не станет, хотя я за другой вариант. Поэтому или иди домой, или иди сюда.</p><p>Когда Дерек встал с кровати и вышел на середину комнату, Стайлз мог поклясться, что его сердце реально оторвалось и упало куда-то в желудок. Однако он не собирался отворачиваться, пусть Дереку будет как можно более неловко. Стайлз не собирался давать ему возможность легко сбежать.</p><p>Поэтому когда Дерек положил руки на джинсы, расстегивая пуговицы, и потянул узкие брюки на бедра, Стайлз чуть не прикусил язык.</p><p>Потому что, святой ты боже, было что-то абсолютно непристойное в том, как Дерек согнулся, поднимая по очереди ноги и стягивая джинсы, после чего снял поочередно носки, подцепляя их сзади пальцем под резинку. До этого в присутствии Стайлза переодевались сотни парней: в раздевалках перед тренировками, в автобусе по дороге на соревнования, но чтобы так — никогда. Во взаимном молчании, когда лунный свет подсвечивал силуэт, прекрасно осознавая, что за ним наблюдают, но не стесняясь ни на минуту перед тем, как распрямиться и стянуть с себя бордовую футболку через голову.</p><p>Стайлз наблюдал, как Дерек уронил одежду сверху кучей на ботинки и вернулся снова на кровать, несильно подпихнув Стайлза в плечо. Тот намек понял и перелез на свою сторону кровати, вытянулся, аккуратно укладывая все еще ноющие плечи на подушку, и Дерек тут же скользнул к нему рядом.</p><p>— Все хорошо? — тихо спросил он.</p><p>Стайлз повернулся к нему. Они лежали, как обычно, каждый на своей половине, но Стайлз хотел не этого. Когда он сказал, что Дерек заслуживает хороший сон, подразумевалось, что и Стайлз тоже. Он совершенно точно заслуживал, хотя бы на этот раз, получить то, что по-настоящему хотел.</p><p>— Не совсем, — прошептал Стайлз. Он подкатился ближе и, игнорируя сопротивление, прижался, укладываясь Дереку на грудь и положив одну руку сверху на живот. Дерек задержал дыхание, напрягшись под Стайлзом, и Стайлз немного смутился за свое поведение.</p><p>— Я люблю обниматься, — прошептал он. — Спать с тобой в одной постели и не обниматься просто пытка. Но если тебе не нравится, я могу… — Стайлз заизвивался, попытавшись отодвинуться, но почувствовал локоть Дерека на своих лопатках, а пальцы Дерека подхватили его сзади за шею.</p><p>— Нет, — тут же ответил Дерек. — Так… так хорошо. Лежи.</p><p>— Да?</p><p>Дерек медленно выдохнул, и Стайлз почувствовал, как Дерека под ним потихоньку покидает напряжение. Стайлз и сам попытался расслабиться, устраивая голову у Дерека под мышкой. Тот повернул голову, задев подбородком и взлохматив волосы Стайлза, и Стайлз был готов поклясться, что почувствовал прикосновение губ к своему лбу.</p><p>— Да.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Они начали постепенно. Сначала Дерек не ушел, когда Стайлз проснулся на следующее утро. Они сидели в обнимку, вытянув ноги, Дерек опирался спиной об изголовье, положив подбородок Стайлзу на макушку. Стайлз устроился у него в объятьях, они смотрели шесть серий «Мыслить как преступник», периодически засыпая.</p><p>Сначала пришли Айзек и Эрика. Если они и удивились, что Дерек в постели Стайлза, то никак это не показали. Айзек упал на кровать рядом со Стайлзом, закинул руку ему на бедро и пристроил голову на живот, как на подушку. Эрика села рядом в основании кровати, но минут через двадцать все-таки опустила голову Дереку на плечо.</p><p>Эллисон и Лидия пришли после собрания их кружка по французскому и времени зря не теряли: Эллисон влезла в ноги Стайлзу и Айзеку, Лидия села, оперевшись о колени Эрики. Бойд и Джексон подошли после тренировок: у Джексона была тренировка по плаванию, у Бойда — рестлинг. Лидия воспользовалась моментом, тут же уступив место Бойду и пересаживаясь с Джексоном к Дереку, в процессе довольно комментируя, что это ее сестра появилась на экране в одном из эпизодов.</p><p>Скотт пришел после смены у Дитона с двумя объемными пакетами китайской еды. Он осмотрел оставшееся пространство с задумчивым выражением, на котором четко читалась мысль «куда бы приземлиться с наибольшим бум-эффектом», и только сейчас Стайлз осознал.</p><p>Это его стая. Именно так, эти люди. Которые были сейчас здесь с ним, сбившись в кучу на постели, явно не рассчитанной на девятерых, капали соевым соусом на одеяло и крошили печеньем с предсказаниями на простыни. У Стайлза занемела нога, потому что лодыжка была прямо под задницей Эллисон. Стайлз до конца не понимал, это рука Лидии или Джексона упирается в бок, а еще наверняка он перегреется и вспотеет из-за оборотней и их супер-жарких тел.</p><p>Дерек нежно провел по лбу Стайлза, убирая волосы с лица, и Стайлз в приступе благодарности протянул кусок свинины в кисло-сладком соусе.</p><p>— Фу, — проворчал Скотт, наблюдая, как Дерек откусил прямо с вилки.</p><p>— А мы должны теперь называть его мамой? — спросил Айзек, сморщив нос и посмотрев на Скотта.</p><p>— Стилински не совсем, конечно, олицетворение материнской фигуры, — встряла Эрика, залезая двумя пальцами в коробку Стайлза и закусив язык в попытке не задеть вилку.</p><p>— Ну ты же раньше называла его дом домом мамочки, — ответил Скотт, начиная вертеться, не иначе как тоже за свининой в кисло-сладком соусе.</p><p>— Я вас всех ненавижу, — заныл Стайлз, прижимая коробку ближе к груди. — Мне нужны новые друзья.</p><p>— Не верю, — весело ответил Дерек и, ловко преодолев попытки Стайлза вилкой защитить свое, украл еще один кусок свинины.</p><p>— Ты нас любишь, — довольно добавила Лидия, протягивая в утешение попробовать свою курицу с брокколи.</p><p>И правда, зачем отрицать очевидное. Он ведь их любил.</p><p> </p><p>Конец</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>